Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Chapter Seven posted on 5-11-05. It is over, the battle between Shadow and his enemies had come to its conclusion. Who has come out victorious? Shadow? His Enemies? Or someone else? Please Review. -Complete-
1. Return of the Lost Saiyan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ; it belongs to its owner, not me.

Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan

Summary: After Gohan defeated Cell he left home, never to return to the life he once knew. Forever destined to the life of a warrior, forever to live as a Saiyan. However nothing is set in stone, nothing is ever truly known of the future. Now he has returned and his story continues here...

_"blah"_ - Saiyago

**"blah"** – Galactigo (common language spoken throughout the universe)

**_"blah"_** Telepathy (to other personalities or other people)

:blah: bond

Chapter One: Return of the Lost Saiyan

-Mount Pan - Black Forest-

A ship came falling through the sky, its decent lit the night sky up. All who were watching the sky could see it's decent. One of the people who happened to be camping and watching the decent was one Videl Satan and her friends, Erasa Rubba, Sharpner Pencil, and Lime Chun. They were watching the night sky for their astrology class, trying to pinpoint certain constellations, shooting stars, planets, moons, and satellites.

"Hey look at that shooting star!" exclaimed Erasa as she made her wish.

Everyone looked at it, but it was Lime who noticed that it wasn't burning up.

"Hey it's not burning up and it's heading towards Mrs. Son's home!" exclaimed Lime as she and Videl quickly ran towards the Son Residence..

They arrived in time to see the so called shooting star crash five miles away from the house in a clearing. They saw the glow from the extreme heat of it entering the atmosphere. However soon the glow started to fade away and the hatch opened and a man between about eighteen or twenty years old. He had a small goatee, with dark coal black eyes, along with coal black hair. He wore an unusual clothing that looked like armor, however as he stood he stumbled as his wounds became more visible. He had a deep gash across his chest, an equally deep gash over his right eye, but his eye was miraculously undamaged. He had another scar running along the length of his right arm down to the elbow.

"Hey are you okay down there?" asked Videl as she started to slide down the slope of the crater that the ship was in.

"Where am I? Is this Earth?" asked the stranger.

"Yeah, this is Earth, why?" asked Videl.

"Must find Son clan," said the stranger as he collapsed into her arms.

Chichi came running out of her home in her robe as she saw the crater and Videl attempting to carry a man who was badly injured.

"Quickly bring him into my home," said Chichi.

Videl obeyed and brought the man into the house, she called her father and told him that they would be staying a while longer to make sure they had everything and all the information they needed. Her father bought it and gave her permission to stay another three weeks.

Two days later

After a few days of tending to the man's wounds, they were all amazed at out fast the wounds closed and stopped bleeding. Within two days the wounds were nothing but scars because of the depth of the cuts. He soon awoke after that speaking in a strange language.

"Is this really it? Is this Earth? I remember now! They are coming, you must train, you must find Prince Vegeta!" said the stranger.

"Whoa, slow down, I can't understand what you're saying!" said Videl.

"Is this really it? Is this Earth? I remember now! They are coming, you must train, you must find the Son clan!" said the stranger again in English.

"Yes this is Earth, but who's coming, who are the Son clan, and exactly who the hell are you?" asked Videl.

"I am known by many names at many different worlds, however I am most commonly known to all as Tempest Moon. Now as for who is coming to Earth, Hydra is coming to Earth. He is a being that is nearly unstoppable and is more powerful than any I have ever fought, he commands a massive army of beings just like him and are coming to Earth. I'm here to deliver a message to one Kakarot Son of the Son Clan," said Tempest.

"I'm Chichi Son of the Son Family, would clan be another term for family where you come from?" asked Chichi curiously.

"In a way, it is a language known as Saiyago translated into English. I know he lives here and is alive. Come on out Kakarot, I know you are here," said Tempest.

"Alright I'm here Tempest what do you want?" asked Goku.

"Not you Goku, Kakarot!" snapped Tempest.

"Why would I let him out? He is colder than Vegeta!" said Goku.

"NOW!" roared Tempest.

"Fine, Chichi, Videl, Lime, leave the room and have the frying pan's of doom ready, just in case," said Goku as he closed his eyes and entered his own mind and found the chained Kakarot roaring with anger and a deep loathing of Goku for his betrayal.

**_"YOU TRULY ARE A HUMAN WITH SAIYAN POWERS GOKU! YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU PROMISED WE COULD WORK TOGETHER AS A TEAM! WE COULD HAVE PROTECTED THIS PLANET AND USED SAIYAN TECHNOLOGY TO EXPAND TO OTHER PLANETS IN THIS SOLAR SYSTEM!"_** roared Kakarot angrily.

**_"Shut up Kakarot, you're being allowed to speak through my body to a being that knows about us,"_** said Goku.

_"Kakarot I speak to you in the Saiyan language. Kakonorot is coming, you may remember him from Lynok's journal as one of the thousands of Saiyan's banished from Vegeta-sei for treason. He has reached a new level, higher than Super Saiyan Two and Ultra Saiyan Two. He is more powerful than Broly could ever dream of being,"_ said Tempest.

_"Who are you?"_ asked Kakarot.

_"I am known to many as Tempest Moon, but my true name was given to me nineteen years ago. It was on this very planet that I was born, your son, though with Goku's name as my own as well,"_ said Tempest.

_"GOHAN! But you left eight years ago, never to be heard from or seen again. Don't tell me you have returned to tell me about Kakonorot? If so then you have wasted your breath, remember Lynok swore an oath to him and said that his great-great grandson would be named partially after him. And so I have, the reason I am locked away inside of Goku is because I felt his ki signature and went to join his army, but he took control and has chained me up inside our mind,"_ said Kakarot.

_"I see then I was wrong to wish you two separate bodies once we met again,"_ said Tempest as he pulled a knife out and stabbed Kakarot in the stomach and pulled another out and stabbed him in the heart.

He then pulled his sword out and stabbed him through the throat. Kakarot just stood there as Goku was shot from his body as a normal human, with human powers.

"There it is done; the two of you are separate now, one human and one Saiyan. I must go now Goku. Since Kakarot is dead my mission is done. I'm going to lead a normal life now," said Tempest. as he started to leave.

"Why did you do that? Now I can't do anything, I'm a weak human now," said Goku.

"You Goku should never have been born," said Tempest.

"Maybe not, but I was still born, now get out! One day my son shall return and kill you for this travesty!" roared Goku.

"Maybe, one day he shall return, however it may not be for the reasons you believe. Until then this day shall never have happened. You must wake up now Goku; you have proven yourself worthy to be a Saiyan. This is only a premonition of what could be, you have little time left and this form is a counterfeit. If you believe this it be what I actually look like then you are a fool. Now awaken! Awaken! AWAKEN! AWAKEN!" roared Tempest.

-

"NO!" yelled Goku sitting up in his bed next to Chichi sweating and breathing heavily.

"Goku, what is it?" asked Chichi.

"Nothing, just a very bad dream," said Goku as he calmed himself and laid back down in bed and cleared his mind of everything and went back to sleep.

-

Elsewhere a ship was landing quietly and softly in the out skirts of Satan City. The ship was large enough to take up a lot he had purchased weeks ago, through an interstellar communicator. He had even left his mark on the deed and had in transmitted to him where he signed it. He was not the head of Shadow Enterprises for nothing. It was no ordinary company, it was based on several worlds. He had enrolled himself in Orange Star High School and was start the following day.

The following day when Shadow entered the school he strode in wearing nothing but silky black leather. It was an alien cloth that was as tough as leather, but as soft and smooth as silk was. He had his crest stitched into the fabric in a blood ruby red. His crest was a blood ruby red Z in the shape of a dragon with emerald green eyes. His trench coat had the same symbol on it and as he walked into the office he was going to get the Orange Star Badge required for all students to wear.

"Can help you sir" asked the receptionist.

"I'm the new student Shawn S. Moon. I'm here for my books, schedule, and the required badge for this school," said Shadow.

"You do understand that this school as a dress code policy right?" asked the receptionist.

"I know it all too well and I am within the dress code policy, but just barely. I have no spikes or offensive materials on my clothing. Now my schedule now!" said Shadow.

"Alright, but you can't wear the glasses in the school, it's against school policy," said the receptionist smugly.

"Oh but I can, I've spoken with the Dean and have been given permission to wear theses glasses in doors. Would you like to see my right eye?" said Shadow as he removed his glasses to reveal his right eye. "This is the result of saber fight, this is what happens when one gets cocky. I was cocky and nearly cost me my eye, so if I can't wear my glasses then I will wear my eye patch."

Shadow put the eye patch over his right eye, which gave him a fierce look as he then slipped his glasses back on and grabbed his schedule and hall pass to get his books. When he reached the library he found a stack of books of the ones he needed stacked up on the counter. He walked over to the counter and crushed the bell on the counter with his fist.

"Can I help you?" asked the librarian.

"My books for these classes now if you don't mind," said Shadow.

The librarian nodded and pointed the stack of books on the counter. Shadow nodded and opened his capsule briefcase, made out of Black Z-Titanium, the strongest metal in existence. He had made it into a super capsule briefcase. Placing each book into the briefcase, except for the one that he was going to be using for his current class, which was History of the Earth: Part Four. Walking out of the library with the briefcase in hand he headed toward the fourth floor, which was where the class was. He came to room H489, which was where his class was. He wasn't in any mood to wait outside the door, so he opened the door after he smashed a hole through the door "accidentally".

"Can I help you young man?" asked Professor Violet.

"I'm the new student," said Shadow.

"Oh, okay, class we have a new student who scored perfect on every exam. You should take a page or two from his book and actually learn to read! Your name is Shawn S. Moon, correct?" asked Professor Violet.

"Correct," said Shadow.

"Does anybody have a question for Mr. Moon?" asked Professor Violet.

"Yeah, everyone here as said what their middle name is, so are you going to tell us what your middle name is?" asked Sharpner as everyone agreed with him.

"No," stated Shadow.

"Who the hell do you think you are Shawn Moon?" demanded Sharpner.

"I think I am Shawn S. Moon of the Moon Clan! I am also ready to take my seat!" snapped Shadow angrily causing Sharpner to glare at him.

"Hey professor he's wearing sunglasses inside the building. School policy prohibits those, unless they are prescription sunglasses, needed to be worn almost all the time!" said one student behind Sharpner.

"Mr. Moon, would you be kind of enough to remove your sunglasses, please?" asked Professor Violet.

Shadow only nodded and removed his sunglasses revealing his eye patch over his right eye. Everyone paled at the glare he sent each of them with his left eye. He found an empty seat two seats away from a blonde girl, next to the one known as Sharpner.

"Um Mr. Moon, that seat is taken by my friend Videl," said Erasa.

"Yeah move it buddy or else!" said Sharpner as Shadow turned his head and looked at him dead on.

"Then I guess it's my seat now. Besides there is nothing here to indicate that this is her seat. Now leave me alone or else," said Shadow.

"Is that a threat buddy?" demanded Sharpner.

"Oh yes, very much so, it is indeed a threat. But so you know I don't make idle threats, I always carry through with them eventually. However since I am new, I will let it slide... this time," said Shadow as he focused on the lesson.

By the time class was three quarters finished Videl walked in and saw someone in her seat. She handed the teacher her hall pass, tardy slip, and official excuse from the police for her tardiness. Then she walked up to the one who was sitting in her seat and not so politely shoved him, which was a big mistake. Smirking at what she did, she began to move his stuff only to be sent flying across the room. She got up and saw that he was standing like nothing had happened, but she was bleeding from the lip.

"Don't ever do that again girl or you will get much worse than a busted lip," said Shadow calmly as he took his seat again.

However Videl was not about to let him have her seat. Everyone in the class, including the teacher, watched as she made her way back over to him and kicked him in the back of his head sending him flying over his desk to hit the bottom floor of the room. Everyone expected him to be knocked out, however they all gasped in shock at what they saw next. Shadow sat straight up, with his hair falling around his face as he got back up to his feet and walked back up the steps to where Videl was smirking triumphantly with her eyes closed, thinking she had knocked him out. But Shadow picked her up and slammed her not so gently through the desk that she had so claimed as hers.

"I warned you not to do that again or you would get worse. You're actually lucky I'm in a good mood today," said Shadow as he took the seat next to Erasa who scooted towards Sharper a bit.

Videl lifted herself up from the wreckage that was her desk and noticed that she wasn't bleeding any worse than her busted lip, but she had one hell of a headache. Deciding not to push her luck she just sat there as one of her classmates brought a spare desk up to her. The rest of the lesson went off without a hitch and a betting pool was made to see how much Videl could piss Shadow off and getting himself hurt in the process. There was also a side betting pool to see if Videl could get anymore beat up by Shadow.

The next class was Math, which went by without a hitch as Shadow and Videl didn't see the point of trying to kill the other in that particular class. Afterward it was Science, which also went off without a hitch as they didn't see the need to try and kill each other there. After science it was lunch, which was where Videl decided to get her deserved respect, in her eyes. from Shadow.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" demanded Videl as he ignored her.

He looked at what was being served in the cafeteria and got one of each item and wasn't surprised when it ate right though his lunch tray and the floor.

"They call this food? This is more like suicide," mumbled Shadow.

"Hey I'm talking to you buddy, just who the hell are you!" demanded Videl.

"I am Shawn S. Moon of the Moon Clan," stated Shadow as he moved to sit under a tree, but was interrupted by Sharpner this time punching him in the face, which was also another big mistake committed that day.

"Gotcha!" said Sharpner grinning like an idiot.

However he was soon on the ground with a broken nose, sprained wrist, dislocated shoulder, busted lip, and swollen black eye. This all happened within several seconds and nobody even saw Shadow move from the ground until Sharpner was on the ground and he was standing.

"Weak fool, doesn't even deserve to be called human," said Shadow.

"Hey where do you think you're going buddy?" demanded Videl.

"To the roof, so I can eat," said Shadow.

"You're not going to make it in time buddy, because you're going to fight me now!" snapped Videl venomously.

"Very well, you will be wishing you had never fought me girl. Many have fought with your very same attitude and did not ever fight me again," said Shadow as he removed his trench coat, revealing his cloak with the hood down.

He removed the cloak next, revealing his pitch black shirt with his blood ruby red crest on the upper right torso. Then he removed his shirt to reveal his pitch black tank top which clung to his torso, accenting his torso features. Every girl, aside from Videl and another girl, was drooling over the sight.

Videl made the first move and launched a seven hit combo at Shadow, but he blocked each one and countered with a palm punch to her chest, sending her flying into the tree. He then moved quickly at a quick human pace and launched a kick at her ribs, but she ducked at the last second and launched a kick at his groin. He twisted in mid air to avoid the kick and kicked her in the back of the head sending her flying into the ground. He then started to back flips away from and once he was about three feet away he launched himself at her with a powerful shoulder block, sending her flying into a bench.

"Do you yield yet girl? Or do you wish more of a beating?" asked Shadow.

"NEVER!" screamed Videl as she launched herself at him and managed to give a bruise on his upper left arm.

This did not go unnoticed though as Shadow decided to quit playing around and back flipped ten feet away from Videl. He stopped, knowing full well he was still in her striking distance, however he didn't care as his eyes flashed with what seemed like lightning. In one instant he was charging her head on with his left hand held back in fist. When he got right up in her face he smashed his left fist into her stomach, while using his right fist to send her flying through the air to land on a metal table, crashing through it and hitting he ground.

"I warned you girl! You will be fine in a few days to a few months. You were warned not to mess with me. I gave you every chance to leave unharmed. Now you face the consequences of such actions," said Shadow.

"You bastard! Why did you do this to her!" demanded the brunette.

"I apologize, I let my anger take control. Among my people this can result in death. Bring her to Shadow Enterprises Hospital Wing. No charge and call her father and tell him where she is," said Shadow as he bowed respectfully to the girl.

"Okay, I can understand that your judgment was a bit clouded by anger. Where exactly is Shadow Enterprises located?" asked the Brunette.

"It is here in Satan City, in the western most out skirts where there was about three hundred acres of land for sale. Shadow Enterprises owns the land and is a very successful business among the top three, rivaling Satan Industries and Capsule Corps. As a matter of fact according to the top ten Businesses, Shadow Enterprises is at the top. Now what is your name, so I can tell security to let you in," said Shadow.

"I'm Lime Chun and this is Videl Satan, I'm best friend," said Lime.

"Alright go on ahead, I've already had you dismissed from school for Videl's medical attention. I'll be there in two hours, meanwhile do not wonder the halls of Shadow Enterprises at all without a security escort," said Shadow.

-

Later that day after school was out Shadow was heading to Shadow Enterprises to drop of Videl's and Lime's homework from school. He also had to check his mail and make sure his business was still in working condition. Since it was separated from its original headquarters location, he had to make sure all the people that weren't humanoid were fairing okay. When he arrived he went and found that Videl was making a speedy recovery and Lime was a bit shocked.

"You never said that there were... err, non-humans working here," said Lime.

"You never asked, besides this is an Intergalactic Company. It is currently number one on Earth, but on the Intergalactic Market it is partnered with Interstellar Communications Incorporated (Inc.). This company is number one on Earth, but number two elsewhere aside from Earth. Now here is your homework, along with Videl's. When is Mr. Satan going to arrive?" asked Shadow.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded Mr. Satan as he walked through the door.

"I am Shawn Moon of the Moon Clan. I was just checking up on your daughter's condition, she is making a remarkable recovery. Not even our strongest endurance employee's can recover as fast as she can. Now Mr. Satan, you have some paperwork to fill out, since you are her legal guardian and parent. It is basically the normal hospital paperwork that you fill out every time something like this could happen," said Shadow.

"Alright, but who did this to her?" asked Mr. Satan.

"I did, she attacked me without provocation and I lost my temper with her. That is why I am providing medical attention to her at no cost to you or her," said Shadow.

"Okay, I'll let you off easy since your trying to fix your mistake," said Mr. Satan smugly.

Shadow just nodded and motioned for Lime to follow him, which she did not liking hospitals very much.

"Okay Mr. Moon, exactly why is this place not called Moon Enterprises?" asked Lime.

"Because I am known by many beings by my alias Shadow. You have nothing to fear from me though, this is my true body. I am not a shape shifter, I was actually born on this planet," said Shadow as they entered his office.

"Wait a minute you're the mysterious CEO and owner of Shadow Enterprises. You were also born on this planet, but how is that second possible?" asked Lime.

"Simple Shadow Enterprises started out just as an imitation of Capsule Corps. I had developed crude capsules that were stronger and more durable than normal capsules. Afterward I joined forces with Interstellar Communications Incorporated and started a partnership when my business became too big for me to run alone with just me and a few workers. Now after seven years this business is located on at least twenty-nine different planets, excluding Earth. Now I'm going to reveal to you something that I haven't revealed to anyone in about six years," said Shadow as he removed his glasses and eye patch, revealing his scarred eye.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" asked Lime.

"Because we met seven years ago prior to the Cell Games," said Shadow.

"I would remember if I met someone like you," snapped Lime, but quickly shut up as she saw his hair turn blonde and his eyes turn teal green.

"Do I look familiar now Lime Chun?" asked Shadow.

"Go-"

"Don't even call me that! I haven't used my human name in many years. Before I left Earth all connections to my family were severed. My mother disappointed in me for not wanting to be a scholar threw me out and my father returning to life only to take my mothers side and also throw me out. Afterward I stole a ship from Capsule Corps. and flew into space to start a new life under a new name, Shawn S. Moon," said Shadow as he powered back down. "Luckily in my spare time here on Earth before I was thrown out and stole the ship I had developed a device that hid my ki signature completely. Not even the best ki scouters, detectors, and sensors could find me. I even used the Namekian Dragon Balls to have myself hidden from Dende and Piccolo, I even had myself hidden from the Kai's and King Enma."

"How could they do that to you?" asked Lime sadly.

"I don't know, I'm sure they made up a story about how I either ran away or was killed somehow," said Shadow as Lime nodded.

Shadow sighed as he turned around, remembering the feelings he still had for Lime. As he turned around Lime had run up to him and jumped into his arms kissing him passionately. Obviously Lime still had the same feelings for him as well.

"Wow," said Lime as she broke the kiss.

"Wow indeed, I didn't know if you still felt the same way about me as you did seven years ago," said Shadow as he held her close to him.

"I have to go now, my parents are probably getting worried about me," said Lime.

Shadow nodded and as she left he sat down and started to check the mail. He came across something interesting, it was a letter from Capsule Corps.

-

Dear Shadow Enterprises CEO/Owner,

On behalf of Capsule Corps. we would like to extend an invitation to the Annual Capsule Corps. Ball. As the number one business in the world we would also like to discuss possible means of a partnership. We can discuss more privately at anytime that is convenient for you. Enclosed is an invitation for two to the Capsule Corps Annual Ball.

Thank you.

Sincerely,

Bulma Briefs

CEO/Owner of Capsule Corps.

-

Shadow smiled as he saw the date and let out a laugh, that every employee knew as the laugh that he thought something was foolish enough to be funny. He stopped laughing after a minute and took a deep breath and had typed a letter up and sent it to Capsule Corps. He would attend the ball and here what they had to offer in a partnership. Looking through the rest of the mail he came across a letter from Satan Industries asking the same thing of his company. He burned the letter and shredded the rest of the junk mail and then burning it into ashes. He had two days until the Capsule Corps. Annual Ball and he had no doubt that his parents would be there.

"SAGE!" yelled Shadow as his assistant came running in.

"Yes sir?" said Sage.

"Clear my schedule in two days and put the Capsule Corps Annual Ball in its place. Also have Gandonia VII send over number seven dash three slash X," said Shadow.

"Alright sir, will there be anything else?" asked Sage.

"No, just make sure I'm not bothered today, I have work to do," said Shadow.

-

When Shadow was leaving school that day he had made amends with Videl and they had actually become good friends. Thought she still tried to bruise again that day, but ended up bruising her own hand.

"Lime I have a question to ask of you," said Shadow.

"Yeah what?" asked Lime.

"Have you ever wanted to go to the Capsule Corps. Annual Ball?" asked Shadow. 'I wonder if she'll go with me.'

"Just about every girl, except Videl, has wanted to go to that Ball! I love to go with you," said Lime. "I can't believe you would even say that I might not want to go with you."

"I didn't say a thing Lime," said Shadow as realization dawned upon him. It was happening he was beginning to bond with Lime. "The bond is starting Lime, unless you do something to reject it, then we will eventually become mates."

Lime blushed at his bluntness, but just smiled kissing his cheek and running off to get ready for the ball.

The Next Night

Shadow had arrived at Lime's home wearing his formal armor clothing. Along with his trench coat and cloak around his body. He wore his eye patch and glasses as he usually did and knocked carefully on the door. When her parents answered the door they were almost tempted to just tell her to forget about it, but they noticed the way he just stood there like a rock. He was awaiting their evaluation of him and as far as they were concerned he had passed. He kissed Lime's mother's hand as a show of respect and offered his hand to her father in another show of respect.

"If you don't mind my asking, but what's with the glasses at night?" asked Mr. Chun.

"It to keep people from staring at my scar that runs over my right eye, but missed the eye itself. Plus it was the only pair that I have left that actually fits. My last pair was broken in a fight with one who attempted to steal from me," said Shadow.

"And the eye patch?" asked Mrs. Chun.

"It's for school or winter in some areas. It keeps people from trying anything with me as well," said Shadow.

"Okay, have Lime back by midnight at the earliest and two o'clock sharp at the latest," said Mr. Chun as Lime came out and kicked him in shin playfully.

"Bye mom, dad, don't wait up for me," said Lime as she waved to them.

-

"Aw come on Chichi, do we have to go?" asked Goku.

"Yes, besides we could actually find Goten a suitable school," said Chichi.

"Tell me about it, it's hard enough dealing with him when he's on a sugar high," said Goku. "It makes it nearly impossible to teach him anything."

-

When Shadow arrived he was the center of attention as he was the only one who was wearing all black and had date who wore all black as well.

"Invitation sir," asked the guard pushing Lime out of the way to try and get her to himself.

"Touch her again and you will be in so much pain, you will wish you had never been born," said Shadow as the man peed his pants and nodded backing away.

"Welcome sir, madam, can I get your coats?" asked the attendant.

"Loose them or wrinkle them and you will be sorry," said Shadow as the attendant nodded.

Ten minutes later all the guests were there and the lights faded and the spot light was on the stage as Bulma Briefs stepped out.

"Welcome to the forty ninth Annual Capsule Corps. Ball. For anybody here who might be new, tonight you get to discuss business with the top fifty business's in the world. Now we shall have some entertainment shortly, but for now enjoy yourselves," said Bulma as the lights were returned to normal and everybody clapped.

She noticed the man and woman who were the center of attention and how the attendants were terrified to even go near him.

"What's going on Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"Apparently these weaklings are more terrified of that man in black than they are of me. This is strange, even a human gangster wouldn't cause this much fear. Apparently his appearance causes them to wonder about his origins," said Vegeta.

"In English?" asked Bulma.

"They want to know whether or not he will hurt them or not if they approach him," said Vegeta.

"Oh, they're either cowards or playing it smart," said Bulma as Vegeta nodded and the two of them walked over to the couple. "Good evening I'm Bulma Briefs, CEO and Owner of Capsule Corps. this is my husband Vegeta Briefs."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Briefs, I am Shawn S. Moon of the Moon Clan. This Lime Chun of the Chun family, my girlfriend," said Shadow.

"So exactly what business are you in charge of?" asked Bulma.

"I am the creator, CEO, and owner of Shadow Enterprises," said Shadow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but would you mind take of your sun glasses please," said Bulma as Shadow removed them revealing his eye patch.

"It is nice to meet you as well, so exactly what can you offer me and my company that would help? In other words what can you offer that I don't already own or have created?" asked Shadow slyly.

"Well from what I understand your company specializes from Medical to Engineering. Your capsules have already out sold my own and your medical wing is said to be the most advanced anybody has ever seen," said Bulma. "I really don't know what I can offer you except more brilliant minds and hard workers."

"I already have enough workers, I have plenty of scientists, engineers, designers, and many other departments. Now I ask again what do you have that could possibly benefit my company along with your own?" asked Shadow.

"Well I do have a time machine, but it's only a prototype," said Bulma.

"I'm sorry, but until-"

"What about the new Hyper Capsule?" suggested Vegeta.

"Hyper Capsule?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, my Hyper Capsule is a capsule that deals with more space than a special edition Super Capsule. Ten times to be exact, but its still in the experimental stages and I've lost about twenty tools with just one," said Bulma.

"For now we have a temporary cooperation between our companies. Now I have on last question who invited the oaf?" asked Shadow pointing to Mr. Hercule Satan.

"It was probably one of my assistants who is a fan of him," said Bulma sighing in misery.

"Is there anyway to get this room cleared?" asked Shadow as clenched his fist closed tightly and was ready to slug Hercule.

"Yeah, Vegeta would you care to do the honors?" asked Bulma as Vegeta just smiled one of his most evil smiles since becoming good.

"Excuse me sir would you like some caviar?" asked an attendant.

"Were you given permission to speak to me?" demanded Vegeta as the attendant ignored him and started to walk away only to be grabbed by Vegeta. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION NOW ANSWER ME NOW!"

Vegeta's sudden roar of anger caught the attention of everyone as many people coached Hercule to go and stop him. But it was too late as Vegeta threw the attendant through the door and followed after him.

"Here is to cover your health from Capsule Corps now scram," whispered Vegeta as the attendant knew the drill having performed it the previous year as well. "ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR NOT!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I really must be going," stammered he attendant as he ran from the building for the back.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" demanded Vegeta as everyone suddenly found something else to look at.

"Vegeta how could you do that to the attendant? I paid a fortune for this ball and their services and you scare them away! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" said Bulma in mock anger as Vegeta just stared at her for a moment and then grunted leaving the party. "I apologize for my husband's behavior everyone, but to make sure that no one else gets hurt, I think we should end this ball a little earlier than planned."

Everyone nodded being relieved that they could leave with their lives and their dignity still intact as they began to file out of the room. Shadow and Lime carefully managed to maneuver around them to behind Bulma and into the hall behind her. When everyone else had left, she saw Shadow smirking.

"That has got to be the most entertaining ball I've ever attended where I didn't scare everyone out of the building. Everyone actually thought he was a true threat," said Shadow as he locked eyes with Bulma.

"He was a true threat. He was just having fun at the same time making everyone think that their dignity would be shattered," said Bulma.

"I see and you Miss Chun, what did you think of the ball?" asked Bulma.

"A lot more boring than I thought it would be. Until your husband decided to have some fun with that attendant," said Lime.

"Yes well, that attendant is actually one of the only people Vegeta gets along with. The two of them practice weeks before the announcement of the ball and make it seem like Vegeta likes to pick on him because he runs out of their like a bat out of hell," said Bulma. "I have to ask though have we ever met before Mr. Moon, you seem very familiar."

"Perhaps we crossed paths before I was as successful as I am today," said Shadow with a knowing smirk as he and Lime left.

On their way out they ran into his parents, he just kept walking, putting his sunglasses back on. Chichi however saw this gesture and thought it to be rude, so she decided to give him a lecture about his manners.

"Hold on one minute there young man! Who do you think you are just giving me a brush off like that? Its night and you're wearing sunglasses? What are you a gangster out with his slutty girlfriend or something? Yeah that's it isn't it, your own your way to a party with your slutty girlfriend here. How many men have you done, one, two, three, five, seven, ten, fifteen, or maybe even twen-"

Chichi was abruptly slapped across the face by a seething Lime. She was actually starting to show an aura as she glared daggers at Chichi.

"You would do best to apologize to me girlfriend woman," said Shadow icily.

"Fine apologize to you miss I was out of line about you. But you on the other hand had better learn some manners. You had also better get an education or else you will be a loser for the rest of your life. Just like Hercule Satan is, you will be just like him!" said Chichi frowning and glaring at him. "Also take those sunglasses off now!"

Chichi quickly swiped them from his face and she was then slammed against the wall. She looked at him with an expression of horror on her face as she saw a sword materialize in his right hand.

"Take this wench," said Shadow as he slammed the sword forward.

-

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. It's a mix of inspirations from multiple stories. One being called: "The Highschool Adventures of Prince Gohan" and the other by a Dark Kalli. Both are good stories and by good authors. Some is also my own ideas and this is not a Gohan x Videl Romance, it's a Gohan x Lime Romance. I may make an alternate version where it's a Gohan x Videl Romance, instead of Gohan x Lime Romance. I'm also in the process of developing a prequel to this story, starting off in what the summary describes and ending where this one begins. Give me some ideas on what should happen next in the poll below:

Should Chichi die? Yes or No

Should Shadow be betrayed by someone close to him? Yes or No

Who should be the major villain or villains?

Should I just give up on this story? Yes or No

Well that's it for the poll now, it closes by the time the third chapter of Fire Spirit is posted. I'll have more polls in the future and hopefully more ideas.

- Shadow Kage


	2. The Cryptic Saiyan

Chapter Two: The Cryptic Saiyan

A/N: I have a few questions to answer before the next chapter actually begins, but first the disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters from DBZ or any of its prequel's or sequel's.

1. Now I was asked about Gohan's eye and why he wear an eye patch and sunglasses. the answer is simple, his eye isn't gone or truly scarred. His eye is still there and he can still see from it, but he also had to have micro-biotechnology installed into the eye to attempt to repair the damage and act as a conduit between his eye and its receptors. In other words the micro-bio technology in his eye acts as a bridge for sight out of that eye.

2. I was asked what Gohan's (Shawn S. Moon) name was Shadow or Tempest, because I mentioned earlier that his name was Tempest and then I used Shadow. Well to answer the question it's both, Tempest is just one of the alias's he uses. Where he got the name Tempest will be explained in later chapters and the prequel I plan on making to explain what happened between the time Shadow left Earth and the time he returned to Earth, e.g. the beginning of Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan.

That's it for now, but the poll from the previous chapter is now closed as of the moment this chapter is able to be viewed when posted. I may or may not have another poll at the end of this chapter, but I will continue this story until the end or until something forces me to stop writing. Now onto the second chapter!

-

Last Time

On their way out they ran into his parents, he just kept walking, putting his sunglasses back on. Chichi however saw this gesture and thought it to be rude, so she decided to give him a lecture about his manners.

"Hold on one minute there young man! Who do you think you are just giving me a brush off like that? Its night and you're wearing sunglasses? What are you a gangster out with his slutty girlfriend or something? Yeah that's it isn't it, your own your way to a party with your slutty girlfriend here. How many men have you done, one, two, three, five, seven, ten, fifteen, or maybe even two"

Chichi was abruptly slapped across the face by a seething Lime. She was actually starting to show an aura as she glared daggers at Chichi.

"You would do best to apologize to me girlfriend woman," said Shadow icily.

"Fine apologize to you miss I was out of line about you. But you on the other hand had better learn some manners. You had also better get an education or else you will be a loser for the rest of your life. Just like Hercule Satan is, you will be just like him!" said Chichi frowning and glaring at him. "Also take those sunglasses off now!"

Chichi quickly swiped them from his face and she was then slammed against the wall. She looked at him with an expression of horror on her face as she saw a sword materialize in his right hand.

"Take this wench," said Shadow as he slammed the sword forward.

-

Present Time

-Five Years after Shadow's Banishment-

Chichi's life flashed through her eye's as she saw the sword drawn and thrust at her. Closing her eyes she remembered all the good and bad times she had and did not regret any of her decisions one bit. She remembered when she gave birth to her youngest son Goten and the day he had asked about his older brother.

Flashback

"Mommy, who is this?" asked Goten.

"That is Gohan your older brother," replied Chichi.

"Where is he and how come he isn't here with us?" asked Goten curiously.

"We don't know where he is, only that he turned bad and tried to hurt mommy. So your daddy beat him and then sent him to Other World. He was a bad person never doing as mommy told him and constantly getting into grown-up fights. So when I tried to punish him for being bad he became even worse, so your daddy had to get rid of him. You don't won't to be a bad boy, do you?" said Chichi.

"No mommy," said Goten.

"Then do exactly as I say and never disobey me," said Chichi as Goten promised and begun his studying and training to protect his mother and to make her proud of him.

She was proud of him as he was turning out to be what his brother could never be. She loathed the thought of him and decided right then and there to get rid of his picture once and for all. So she took everything that was his and went outside to the pit and dumped it all in. She poured gasoline all over the items and then with the light of a match lit it all aflame and smiled at her handy work of getting rid of Gohan's things.

End Flashback

After the little trip in memory reality struck hard as she opened her eyes to see the sword coming straight at her and she screamed. One second was all it took for the sword to connect. One second was all it took for mercy to be shown on that day. A rare occasion for all who had ever fought against him and survived to tell that tale of how they were spared by his mercy while others just as strong and dangerous were not shown the same kindness. The exact same mercy, which thousand's of others had experienced was shown to Chichi as Goku just stood there in shock at what had been done.

"Be thankful woman that I have decided to show you mercy this time. Others have not been as lucky as you and have walked away with much more serious wounds than a sore throat and a couple of bruises. Many more people never received any mercy from battling with me. I tell you now, when the time is right you shall be the first to be given the chance to live or die, others will already have been decided," said an enigmatic Shadow.

He turned away from Chichi and Goku as Lime joined him at his side and the two started to walk away. Goku looked at their retreating forms, then at Chichi who had slid to the ground breathless, and then to the sword jammed into the stone wall reinforced with Iron, Titanium, and Steel. Gripping he sword handle he yelled as his hand started to burn in pure absolute agony as he suddenly jerked his hand away and noticed the burn mark was not healing like his burns usually did. He stared at his hand as some of the burns started to fade at long last however the sword itself had disappeared, leaving Goku to wonder if they had just messed with a man that knew how to use his ki in many different ways.

"Goku that man, his eyes were so cold when he looked into mine. He wanted to see me die, he wanted to see me in agony. I think he may have met up with Gohan in space years ago, Goku. What are we going to do? I mean we used the Dragon Balls so many times to try and find him so we could make sure he would never return, but each time we got the same result, it was beyond his power. We even had the Namek's use their Dragon Balls to give Shenron a power boost and restore them to use so we could find Gohan. Do you think he's dead and that at last we can finally stop worrying about his return?' said Chichi.

"I don't know but that man knows different ways to use his ki. He may be able to perform all of the Z Warrior's most advanced and dangerous moves. If that's so, then we have to start training again and Goten needs to train as well. We may need his help this time, but until then do what you want with him. I'm going to go see Bulma for the radar and summon Shenron to get all useful information on this guy," said Goku as he left in search of Bulma as Chichi set off to the train station to head back home.

-

"Shadow who was that woman that you nearly killed?" asked Lime as Shadow stopped and revealed his most devastating scar, which ran across his entire chest onto his back.

"This scar is no ordinary scar. This is the Scar of Exilement among my father's kind and my kind. He banned me from his family, I am Shawn S. Moon of the Moon Clan. When I was eleven and a half years old I defied my mother and was beaten for it. She knew I would only get stronger once I recovered so she had the Guardian of the Earth contact my father from the afterlife and she told him how I was uncontrollable, how I nearly killed her and his soon to be second son. He had Paroonga the Namekian Dragon resurrect him, he used the second wish for himself to be transported to my mother's location as soon as the last wish was made, and the last the wish was for him to have full knowledge of the Saiyan race and their customs. When he arrived on Earth he was stronger than me when I was at level two maximum," explained Shadow.

"But how did you get that scar?" asked Lime

"I went to see him when I found out he was alive, but he merely smacked me away and told me how disappointed in me he was. So he blasted my shirt away and using his own energy burned this horrid scar through my body. Thankfully through Dende, as I lie there dying and him at home with his wife, I survived and was left with this scar. When he saw that I was still alive he revealed to me what the scar meant. I was no longer his son, biologically I would be his offspring, but never his son, never again for all eternity. We fought and I lost badly beaten and on the verge of death, so I stole the experimental ship that Bulma had been working on and left into space. I participated in many battles and wars, but never genocides or planet selling. I grew stronger and stronger. That's when it hit me, I didn't have to return to Earth and seek revenge. So I created my own fighting style, my own techniques, and I upgraded the ship and changed it drastically. I even took on a new identity, as Ashura S. Moon of the Moon Clan. My father's father was of the Moon Clan, but my father rejected his heritage and chose to keep his name, Son," said Shadow as Lime nodded.

"Then that woman was your mother and that man..."

"My father. Yes I hold a deep grudge against them, but thanks to this tattoo over my left eye they cannot sense my ki signature. I had this tattoo encoded with micro-biotechnology so that it would keep my ki signature cloaked until I mentally gave the command for it to be uncloaked. It was one of the many things I expanded on and improved. It also helped with my success in my business, you see my company is also a military training facility on some worlds, so rarely do I let anybody get this tattoo, the micro-biotechnology, or even both. This way I can be sure no one will attempt to kill me or anyone else. Truthfully I am the only one with this tattoo and this micro-biotechnology, the beings who gave me this tattoo and encoded it were dying, so they left me with all their knowledge and technology," said Shadow as he looked at Lime and kissed her fully with a fiery passion that threatened to overwhelm him and make him take her right then and there. He pulled apart from quickly as he struggled to contain himself.

"Shawn..."

"I don't blame you Lime, I' glad we're this close, it's just that I have to control my instincts. My other side is telling me to take you here and now," said Shadow.

Lime blushed at his bluntness about what he said and because he wanted to do that with her. She was happy that he cared enough for her that he would take her as his mate and that he could tell her about his past. So she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek whispering how she felt about him.

Smiling to himself, Shadow looked at her and kissed her gently on the lips as the moon started to rise. Noticing this he felt his tail twitch excitingly as he broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Lime as he the two of them walked towards Lime's home. When they arrived Lime's father was waiting for them quite angry.

"You're late getting back, you broke your word boy! I don't want you to see my daughter again other than a classmate!" said Mr. Chun angrily.

"Fine, but what would you do if some woman started accusing your daughter of sleeping with over two dozen men and being a whore?" asked Shadow seriously.

"I slap the woman who said it and give her a lecture like no other," said Mr. Chun. "Why?"

"Because on our way back here from the ball a woman had a bit of misjudgment about your daughter. She started to chew her out and call her a whore with other rather gutsy words. Your daughter was able to take care of herself slapping the woman across the face with enough strength to knock the captain of the football team on his back. Now after this I spoke to the woman and I can almost guarantee that she won't be messing with your daughter again. I spoke with her and she understands the consequences of crossing either of our paths again after her little lecture," said Shadow with a frown upon his face.

"Alright, I apologize. I misunderstood the situation, but you didn't try anything with her did you!" demanded Mr. Chun.

"No, I kept myself restrained. I would not want to jeopardize my relationship with her or her family. So you know you may never meet my family, so don't bother asking to meet them. I have been on my own since I was very young," said Shadow as he nodded towards them and backed away into the shadows after giving Lime a goodnight kiss on the cheek glancing briefly at Mr. Chun.

-

When he arrived at Shadow Enterprises he found that Piccolo was waiting outside the front door of the entrance. Watching from the shadows he wondered what Piccolo was doing there at his home and Earth headquarters of business. Moving through the shadow's he drew his katana and headed towards Piccolo and leapt from the shadows surprising Piccolo as he materialized his own sword and blocked Shadow's.

"What are you doing here Namek! You have no business being here, go now and I will spare you the torment of fighting me," said Shadow as he sheathed his sword.

"Why should I listen to an upstart human who thinks he can beat me!" snapped Piccolo.

"I am a Hybrid, Namek, and don't forget it. I have seen horrors that make this planet's significance unimportant. I have seen the worst and best sides of humanity and many other races as well. I am Shadow Moon and I am stronger than you," said Shadow as he stepped back into the shadows.

Piccolo though was far from through with Shadow as he ran into the shadows hoping to catch him only to find that Shadow was nowhere to be found. He felt a sword cut into his back, but he dealt with the pain turning to find nobody behind him.

"Show yourself! Quit hiding!" yelled Piccolo.

"Why I'm not hiding at all Namek. I am in plain view of sight. This is why I am called Shadow. I have a unique armor from my people; it looks like normal clothing, but is as strong as Saiyan leather. It allows me to blend into the shadows without hiding. I could be right in front of you or even behind you. Or I could be off to your side and you would never even see me!" said Shadow as he struck Piccolo again and again several times before Piccolo collapsed onto the ground breathing hard.

Suddenly a light lit the area they were in and Piccolo got a good look at Shadow's face,. but strangely could not feel his ki signature. He saw the cold merciless being that those eyes belonged to and the scar across his right eye. However what caught his attention was the tattoo over his left eye which Kami recognized. It was the symbol of the Elite Saiyan Fighting Force. They were the most dangerous warrior's in the galaxy, even the Kai' feared them so they had the Changeling's eliminate them. However it seemed one had survived the genocide of the Elite's.

"I am not one of them Namek. They are dead, they are in oblivion. I am the new generation of Elite's. Tell Kakarot that I await him in the place of judgment," said Shadow as he disappeared in the blink of an eye. "Remember Namek the place of judgment in one year. We have a score to settle once and for all."

Shadow watched Piccolo leave, knowing everything was in place. But for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that something was going to happen. Something that would force him to reveal himself to the others. Then he felt it, a power unlike any other; a power that could only belong to Kakonorot. He remembered clearly what happened when Kakonorot had been banished from Vegeta-sei. He had gone to Namek and attempted to force Paroonga to grant him immortality, but all he got was eternal youth and a life span five times longer than tat of the oldest Saiyan alive.

So Kakonorot himself had told him, but there was something else, something different about his power level as if something were controlling him. No, that was not it, but something definitely was inside him as, but the two were cooperating as a symbiote. Shadow smirked at the knowledge he held about Kakonorot's other reason for being banished from Vegeta-sei. Apparently a couple of powerful Tuffle's had survived long enough to mate. But one Tuffle had mated not with another Tuffle, but a Saiyan woman, he had stunned and raped her. A rare occurrence, she gave birth to Kakonorot, only later did she find the Tuffle that raped her and she tore him apart and obliterated his soul at the cost of her own life.

'So Kakonorot, the Saiyan and Tuffle Hybrid, before the Namek's made it only humanoid species able to bear non-sterile children. When we met you tried to get me to side with you and your army. I was an outcast like you, but unlike you Kakonorot I have honor in the Saiyan Royal Family's eyes the last I knew. Kakarot I know all about your loyalty to Kakonorot thanks to your grandfather Lynok. However your father, Bardock, was also given the Scar of Exilement by his father after he denounced loyalty to Kakonorot's ideals. You gave me this scar because I was against your ideals and Kakonorot's ideals as well on some level. Your Saiyan personality and your human personality are carrying out his ideals. If one becomes stronger than you, then you train to become stronger and beat them into submission or until they are dead,' thought Shadow.

Flashback

-Six Months after Banishment from Earth-

Ashura was in the middle of one of his first battles as an exiled warrior. He had placed himself as a for hire mercenary. There he had all but defeated his employer's army with much difficulty and was now facing the leader.

**"So you wish to defeat me little one? Can you stand up to my power? I have trained for five hundred years honing my skills and power to perfection. I am invincible, I am invulnerable, and I am the strongest being alive!"** yelled Kakonorot as he powered up to his maximum which just happened to be Ultra Saiyan Three.

His muscles were huge and his power enormous, but even with his huge muscles he was incredibly fast. So Ashura powered up to Super Saiyan Two, putting his power level just under Kakonorot's, but he was also much faster than Kakonorot, so he was able to wear him out enough to beat information out of him.

**"Who are you and how did you transform past Ultra Saiyan Two and still be able to move so quickly!"** demanded Ashura.

**"I am known as Konorot to these people and their enemies, however my original name is Kakonorot. I am an exiled Saiyan Hybrid from Vegeta-sei, over two thousand nine hundred and fifty-nine years ago. Now tell me are you a Saiyan as well?"** asked Kakonorot dangerously.

**"Yes I am a Saiyan Hybrid as well,"** said Ashura.

**"Yet you fight me? We could take control of Vegeta-sei together!"** said Kakonorot.

**"Vegeta-sei is destroyed. It has been for over three and half decades. The Changeling's destroyed it and the first Super Saiyan in over a thousand years had come forth. There have been three new levels discovered since then, Ultra Saiyan and Ultra Saiyan Two, the levels in-between level one and two, huge power and muscles, but slow speed. Then the level I have achieved Super Saiyan Two, increased muscle volume, increased speed, and increased power. My mother is human, whilst my father is a pure blood Saiyan. Under my mother's deception and treachery she had my father fight me. He had grown stronger than me and in the end of our battle I lost and the Scar of Exilement was given to me. I am Ashura S. Moon of the Moon Clan, I am the grandson of Bardock of the Moon Clan,"** said Ashura as he watched Kakonorot.

**"I see, then you are not the one your great-great-great grandfather said would be named after me,"** said Kakonorot more to himself than Ashura.

**"Wait a minute, Kakonorot, the Saiyan traitor; you were banished from Vegeta-sei for attempting to destroy King Vegeta and the Tuffle King. The Tuffle King offered you a position as his successor, being his son. However King Vegeta was furious that he would rape a Saiyan woman with child. He killed her unborn child and impregnated her with you. You accepted his offer, but was defeated by King Vegeta and banished from then called Planet Plant and Vegeta-sei. You had an ally though whose honor was destroyed, so he made a vow that one of his lineage would be named after you and that each offspring would follow your ideals. However not all did and they were cast out of the clan and awarded a clan of their own by each King Vegeta. The latest clan was the Moon Clan, it was a branch off of the original Moon Clan, exterminated by the Kai's,"** said Ashura.

**"So you know your Saiyan history, yes I am he. However my powers are far greater than yours, remember this day boy, as long as you live. I have spared your life for today, but the next time we meet you shall not receive the same mercy,"** said Kakonorot as he blasted Ashura into the planet's surface and damaged his ship badly.

End Flashback

Shadow closed his eyes as he felt his heart ache at what he had discovered that day. His father was the traitor, if Shadow could not follow him or his mate then he was an enemy to be exterminated. He was furious as he started to shake uncontrollably as he smashed his fist into the ground, sending cracks everywhere that ruptured hot volcanic steam. He opened his eyes again to see Videl looking at him from across the street. He looked at her and with the wave of his hand the lights around him fizzled out. He stood up in the darkness of the shadows surrounding him as he remembered one of his darkest memories of one who had betrayed him.

Flashback

-Two Years after Banishment from Earth-

He had stopped on the planet Androma, named after the constellation Andromeda. There he had found to his surprise Android Eighteen. He had let his hair grow out and he had a bit of a weak mustache and beard growing. He had many more scars than he originally had, but thanks to his healing abilities learned on his journey's he was able to minimize their sight by over seventy percent. He walked into the local pub that he got his jobs at and any information about any wars brewing or happening.

**"Ashura it's good to see you again. How was the last war you were in?"** asked the bartender Andron.

**"Brutal, I was nearly killed by Kakonorot again. I take it that there aren't any wars or battles brewing right now or even happening," **said Ashura.

**"None, but there are some pretty high bounty's out there now. Thousands of Peace Treaties have been signed to last about two years. The highest bounty is about fifty million Galactic Zenni (GZ). His name is Gohan Son-"**

**"He's dead, he was killed in the war before last. I know I ripped his head from his neck and threw it into the molten magma. I then had a ritual performed that would have his soul banished into oblivion,"** said Ashura as he blasted the wanted poster.

**"Well then Fraiza is the next wanted man with forty-five million Galactic Zenni as his reward dead or alive,"** said Andron.

**"I'll take the job, I leave in three days time,"** said Ashura as he paid his tab and went to his usual room.

-

Android Eighteen watched Ashura go up the stairs angrily at what she had learned. That person had killed Gohan, but then why did he seem so afraid? She then realized why he looked familiar, it was Gohan, longer hair, more scars and he was taller. But since he had reached the coming of age, according to the information she extracted from King Kai, this was the third best time when a Saiyan's seed was at its most fertile state. She had decided to have Gohan's Saiyan seed since he was still a boy and he was a hybrid, which meant that his seed wasn't as rich as a normal Saiyan's, but it had both human and Saiyan genes, giving it incredible power and chances for impregnation.

Later that night while Ashura was still weak from his battle she broke into his room. She saw that he was sleeping in his armor, which surprised her. As she made her way to Ashura's form he woke, but she took quick advantage of the muscle relaxant, injecting it into him.

"I knew you might figure it out Eighteen, but what do you want from me? Gohan Son is dead; he died the day that Kakarot and Goku gave him the Scar of Exilement. I was born that day Ashura Moon of the Moon Clan. I see you injected me with muscle relaxant specifically modified for me, but why?" asked Ashura as he she saw her dark intentions and the sick pleasure she was getting from this. "NO! NEVER! You sick bitch!"

Eighteen just smiled at her handy work as hours past and she collected enough to supply her for many years. "Goodbye Ashura, I will never forget this night. The night I beat you, the night you impregnated me with your child. When you had blacked out from lack of rest I raped you, but before and after that I collected enough of your seed to keep you from killing me," said Eighteen as she kissed him on the lips and left him there to reflect upon her words.

-

'She raped me, I know she wasn't lying about any of it and she is right. SHE WILL DIE ONE DAY, but until then she will live with the knowledge that she thought she had broken my spirit. I shall return Eighteen and when I do then you shall pay for your treachery,' thought Ashura as another voice came to him in his mind.

**_"Yes she shall pay, for as Ashura you are undeniably the strongest warrior around. Aside from Kakonorot. I am you Ashura; I am the darkness in you that was buried by Goku and Kakarot's training and by Gohan. I am known as Tempest though, let us merge together to truly be one again. Let the true being be known as Ashura Shadow Tempest Moon is born once again!"_** cried Tempest as Ashura felt this to be right and merged with Tempest.

When he came down all knew that he was angry and fully rejuvenated as he left and within one Galactic Week (Two Earth Weeks) had returned with every bounty, from large to small in tow.

**"Let it be known that I Ashura captured these fools! Now where is the reward money for these fools!"** demanded Ashura.

In the later months Ashura became known as Tempest for his fiery attitude and dangerous temper. He became known as the Tempest Moon to some because his tail had grown back in one battle and all witnessed his awesome uncontrollable power as he eradicated armies that were stronger than him in both normal form and Oozaru form. He was given the name Tempest because his power caused storms to appear on planets that had never had such terrible storms and he was soon a warrior to be reckoned with and very rich one at that. It was said that he searched for one who had betrayed him, when he gave the person mercy, only to be tortured, beaten, raped, and left for dead on an apocalyptic world.

End Flashback

Shadow knew that Eighteen had returned to Earth, so that was why he had traveled to Namek and had Paroonga give his unborn child his defiance to his mother to follow his heart and instincts. His second wish was for him to be able to learn all techniques that would normally be impossible for him to learn. Such as the Namekian technique to materialize clothing and weapons. Along with duplications of himself with the full power in the duplicate as well. The final wish was for him to be able to speak any language instantly from only hearing it spoken once. All three wishes were granted, but with a possibility that the first would not come to pass, so as a backup his child was to have the knowledge of how he or she was brought into the world.

'Eighteen you will be the first to die, you betrayed me after I saved you from Cell. I was kind to you, but you wanted something you could not have with the other Saiyan's, you wanted a child with Saiyan blood. But why, is what I don't understand,' thought Shadow as he turned around after hearing a twig snap.

"Shawn? What are you doing here in the dark Shawn?" asked Videl.

"How is it that you can see me? Not even the most trained warriors that can see in the dark as clear as day can see me in the dark and shadows!" said Shadow.

"I don't know, I just can, besides my father sent me over to offer you an invitation to dinner. My aunt is visiting and she wants to meet the new neighbors," said Videl.

"Your mother and father had no siblings," said Shadow.

"I know she's more like an adopted aunt than anything else. She helped my dad through a hard time when my mom died in a car accident. She forced my dad to realize that at least she's at peace now in the heavens. Ever since my father has named her my godmother, should anything ever happen to him, before I'm an adult. So do you accept?" asked Videl.

"Fine, I'll accept, but it is just because I am your friend and nothing more understood?" said Shadow as he watched her carefully.

"That's fine, I'm already dating someone; he beat my dad in a fight. So I can date him, maybe you'll get to meet him one of these days," said Videl.

-

The next day in school Shadow found Lime waiting for him at their usual spot. He explained to her that he was going to diner at Videl's that night to meet her aunt and to talk with her father. She understood and gave her blessings, but wanted to know more about his past later on. As the two talked Sharpner decided to play a little joke on Shadow.

"So Shawn who was the babe I saw you with this morning?" asked Sharpner.

"Hold your tongue boy. If this is your idea of a joke than allow me to tell you one thing. The last time somebody played this kind of joke on me, they barely made it to the hospital alive and I went easy on them at that time. Now the only woman I was with this morning was Videl as we are neighbors, we walk to school together and then we meet up with Lime here, now be gone foul scum," said Shadow dangerously as Sharpner nodded as his pants were a bit wet. "Oh by the way, I'd change your pants before somebody notices."

Sharpner panicked then and made a run for the men's restroom, as Lime giggled. She knew Shadow would not cheat on her. But she did wonder if she would be his first.

"All will be explained in time Lime. There are some parts of my past that are just not ready to be revealed yet," said Shadow cryptically.

"I understand, it's just I don't want anything to drive us apart," said Lime.

"If you truly are the one I am to be with for eternity then nothing will drive us apart," said Shadow as lunch came to an end and classes resumed.

-

"Alright class, this semester we are going to do Martial Arts, for those who qualify, and normal Gym class activities for those who don't," said Yamcha who was the instructor. "When I call your name answer."

"Um sir, can you tell us who you are?" asked Videl.

"Yamcha Bandit, I'll be your Gym Class instructor for the rest of this year," said Yamcha. "Videl Satan?"

"Here," said Videl.

"Shawn S. Moon of the Moon Clan?" asked Yamcha a bit confused.

"Here, but I'm known mainly as Tempest," said Shadow.

(Just a reminder, that Tempest is Shadow, it's just an alias... kinda.)

"Alright, Tempest?"

"Present," said Shadow.

"Lime Chun?"

"Here," said Lime.

"Sharpner Pencil?"

"Yo," replied Sharpner.

Yamcha went through the rest of the roll call and had a machine brought out to the class. "All right, everyone is to punch this machine and anybody who scores one hundred and twenty-five or better passes into the Martial Arts area. Anybody else is to do normal Gym class activities. Now form a line and wait two minutes for me to set the limit into the machine," said Yamcha.

The line was formed and Shadow took the last spot in line focusing everything in his mind and body to this one test. He blocked out the outside world enough to concentrate, but enough to know what was happening. Yamcha took the first punch to set the limit and score a two hundred and fifty.

"This machine has no real resistance to it, unlike at the World Martial Arts Tournament's," said Yamcha as the students nodded.

-

The scores were as following: (Not all of them, just the top ten.)

Videl Satan - 213

Lime Chun - 246

Sharpner Pencil - 195

Gregory Stone - 126

Sakura Shienhan - 248

Maxwell Chesnut - 229

Jacen Ice - 176

Heather Blaze - 165

Misty Aqua - 142

Shawn Moon - Unknown (Machine was destroyed.)

-

Everyone stared in disbelief that Shadow at completely demolished the machine, into nothing but scrap metal. Yamcha carefully retrieved the data from the Shadow's test and was shocked to see it read: Unknown, Estimation 658.

"All right the top ten people, from the bottom to top of the list, are as following: Gregory Stone with 126, Misty Aqua with 142, Heather Blaze with 165, Jacen Ice with 176, Sharpner Pencil with 195, Videl Satan with 213, Maxwell Chesnut with 229, Lime Chun with 246, Sakura Shienhan with 248, and Shawn Moon with an Unknown for totaling the machine, but with an estimation of about 658," said Yamcha as every just nodded believing him, remembering his first day. "Okay, why does nobody, but me seem surprised by his score?"

"On his first day he fought Videl in one on one, hand to hand combat. He put Videl in the hospital, she smashed his head through several desks and through him from the top row onto the floor head first. He just sat straight up, then stood up and busted her nose with one solid punch and then smashed her head through a desk," said one student.

"Yeah, but at lunch they got into a big fight and Shawn piledrived her through a steel picnic table head first after she bruised his arm. He's got a rep so bad that nobody messes with him, when not even Videl could break that annoying library bell, but he crushed it into useless metal, said another student.

Yamcha just shrugged figuring they were over exaggerating as he started to speak, "Okay who here as experience with martial Arts, other than Lime Chun, Videl Satan, Sakura Shienhan, and Maxwell Chesnut?"

Shadow stepped forward along with Sharpner.

"Okay Mr. Pencil where do you have experience from?" asked Yamcha.

"I'm Hercule's number one student," said Sharpner.

"Okay and you Mr. Moon?" asked Yamcha.

"Everywhere, almost all styles of combat, martial arts, kick boxing, normal boxing, street fighting, mercenary, assassin, and many others," said Shadow as Yamcha just nodded a bit scared then.

"Okay first match is Tempest versus Videl, then Lime versus Sharpner, Sakura versus Maxwell, Heather versus Jacen, and Misty versus Gregory. How would you like your match Tempest, Videl?" asked Yamcha.

"How about Tournament rules, without the boundaries really," said Videl.

"Fine, boundaries are the grass, touch it and loose, anything else goes," said Shadow as it was agreed and started right then as a second after Yamcha said begin he launched a series of combos at Videl.

"Your actually pretty good Tempest, but take this!" yelled Videl as she uppercutted him in the jaw, cringing as it was like hitting solid iron.

"Take this, my Hammer Slam Punch," said Shadow as he slammed his hands onto Videl's back sending her crashing into the pavement and bouncing back up before being kicked into the air and choke slammed back into the ground.

He stood up and started to walk away, but Videl got back up, removing her coat. As Shadow just smirked at a challenge and kept his trench coat on while launching punch after punch at her. Each one connecting, but she was stronger than anticipated, it seemed she was stronger than she was the last time they fought. Taking a quick look around she noticed that Lime had lost, he expected the two he knew to be children of the Z Warrior's, to be the victor's. Jacen Ice had come out victorious, but not without his own beating. Misty had come out victorious as well by merely kicking her opponent in the groin. He focused back onto his fight with Videl and decided to quit playing around. Grabbing her head he smashed it into his knee and then slammed her head first into the ground. Not hard enough to give her a concussion or seriously harm, just enough so that she would be counted out. However she surprised him yet again as she leapt to her feet and gave him a body slam into the cold hard concrete. He got to his feet a bit unfazed, but still a bit shocked to see that she was still fighting.

"Okay Videl, no more playing around; its time to end this. This move has rarely been used it is so effective and provides little satisfaction to a challenge. I call it my Dragon Slam, by using my opponents own strength, speed, and power against them I am able to crush them. Normally I wouldn't even use this move, unless I was in a life or death situation, but I feel you've earned it. DRAGON SLAM!" roared Shadow as he raced at Videl with inhuman speed and grabbed her as she used her own speed and strength to get out of his grip, but that was part of the move as he leapt into the air and slammed her back first into the concrete, making a small crater impact.

"Videl is unable to continue, Tempest is the victor!" said Yamcha a bit scared at what he had just witnessed.

"Get up Videl, I know you've had worse on my first day. I actually went easy on you this time around," said Shadow as Videl got up incredibly sore and bruised up.

"An after effect of that move is, if my opponent is not beaten by the time it is finished then my opponent regains all normal control of their body. It is a dangerous technique that is can hand me victory or even possibly defeat," said Shadow.

Videl nodded and they were then sent to the locker rooms to get cleaned up. Afterward Shadow watched as Yamcha went over the strength measurements taken by the machine and the estimated measurement on his strength. When he was satisfied that his cover was not likely to be blown yet he disappeared back to Shadow Enterprises.

-

After two hours of training and one hour of recuperation Shadow cleaned himself of the healing fluid and dressed his armored clothing that allowed him to blend into the shadows easier than normal. An hour after he finished dressing Videl came over in a dress, which surprised him greatly.

"Come on over Shawn, my dad's waiting for you and my boyfriends here tonight," said Videl.

Shadow merely nodded and followed Videl over to her home and came face to face with Mirai or as he was also known as Future Trunks, depending on the person. He went by Mirai most of the time because he liked how it represented his home and himself at the same time.

"So you're the mighty Shawn S. Moon, the only person to best Videl in a no holds barred match. Even I couldn't beat her because she nearly gave me a low blow me and she doesn't fight fair," said Mirai playfully as she kicked him in the shin.

Shadow didn't even smile as he nodded and saw Hercule come out to greet him. He just sent a silenced unnoticed glare at Hercule reminding him of who he was dealing with.

"Forgive my manners, but I'm Mirai Trunks Briefs," said Mirai extending his hand.

"Shawn S. Moon of the Moon Clan," replied Shadow as he gripped Mirai's hand and squeezed causing him to wince.

A couple of hours later after the four of them had gotten settled in and introduce properly, the door bell rang and Hercule himself answered it. Instead of just some lady he didn't know or care about, it turned out to be the one woman he loathed with as much hatred as his own mother. It was Android Eighteen and with her was Krillin and their children.

"Hi Eighteen," said Hercule.

"Hello Hercule, I hope you don't mind, but I brought my family along for you to meet," said Eighteen as she noticed Mirai glaring at her, along with Shadow whose glare sent shivers down her spine and actually made her scared. "Who might he be?"

"This is my new neighbor Shawn S. Moon of the Moon Clan, meet Eighteen Chesnut and her family," said Hercule.

Shadow merely nodded and out of politeness, but still kept his eyes narrowed at her. After about half an hour dinner was ready and afterward they went into the lounge to get acquainted with each other and to find out about what they had been up to for the past few years.

"So Mr. Moon, exactly where are your parents?" asked Eighteen slyly.

"As far as I'm concerned Mrs. Chesnut they are dead. I was banished from my home eight years ago for not wanting what my mother wanted of me. Where I am from something like this can cost you everything and it did for me. However I have a built an empire for myself from nothing but scraps and bits of pieces of technology," said Shadow hinting at his true past in a sense.

"I see, so exactly what is it you do?" asked Krillin.

"I am the owner and CEO of Shadow Enterprises, the most powerful company on this pitiful planet," said Shadow.

"Hey! Earth is not pitiful!" said Krillin.

"Maybe, maybe not, it doesn't matter either way, it's my opinion," said Shadow.

"Jerk," mumbled Krillin as Shadow just smirked.

"I heard that," replied Shadow causing Krillin to nearly jump out of his skin (not literally).

Afterward Eighteen had enough of Shadow making valid arguments against them so she decided to up the ante.

"So Mr. Moon can you tell us exactly what you meant by the most powerful company on this planet? You make it seem like your company is on other planets as well," said Eighteen.

"I never said it wasn't, but I never said it was either," replied Shadow cryptically.

"True, but answer this is your company on other planets?" asked Eighteen.

"That isn't any of your damn business," replied Shadow slyly.

"I see then you're afraid to tell us then?" questioned Eighteen as Krillin and Hercule stared at her.

"No, if anything you ought to be afraid of me. Since you wish to know so badly, yes, my company is on other planets. It is the most powerful company out their as I am partnered with the other most powerful companies in a monopoly. I am not afraid of anybody on this planet," said Shadow.

"Then are you afraid of somebody on another planet?" asked Eighteen.

**"Yes, I am afraid, but that is what keeps me sane. I am here for only a few things Android Eighteen and they are: 1. To find a mate that will bond with me. 2. Revenge upon those who had betrayed me. 3. Vengeance upon those who exiled me from this world. 4. Then finally assemble a group of warriors that can help me defeat a being that can destroy this planet with the blink of an eye,"** said Shadow in the Galactigo language which was commonly spoken throughout the universe.

Eighteen's eyes widened in fear at the language that was spoken to her. She could speak the language fluently, but for someone else besides Vegeta and Goku being able to speak the language frightened her. Powerful beings were out in the universe, some stronger than her and others more devious than her. She remembered how she had taken the samples from Gohan on that one planet while he slept and had woken only to find that he had been drugged. She had taken the samples and kept them hidden after he had blacked out. When he awoke she had told him she raped him, when she had in a way. She had discovered a way to keep the sample inside her body dormant until the day she found it necessary to release it and impregnate her. Now she sat in front of one who knew her dirty little secret somehow.

"Who are you really!" demanded Eighteen.

**"Ashura Tempest Moon of the Moon Clan, also known as Ashura Shadow Moon, a.k.a. Tempest Shadow Moon. I'm back for revenge against you and the others,"** said Shadow as he disappeared in one instant leaving behind a stunned Eighteen and Hercule while the others just searched for his power level.

**_"Don't bother searching for me. You can't find me like that. Even if you could what makes you think you can defeat me? Tell Goku I live and he has one week, seven days to prepare for my arrival, to prepare for the shadows of his sins to be brought to light,"_** said Shadow.

Mirai nodded knowing exactly what was happening, having learned from his father what Goku and Chichi had done to Gohan, he had returned under a new name and was apparently even stronger than Super Saiyan Two. Eighteen also apparently had something to do with it or at least something that happened afterward. He had recognized the language Shadow had spoken was Galactigo. Shawn S. Moon of the Moon Clan was not human, or at least not completely human.

"Sir I have to go now. I'm going to make sure he didn't do anything he'd regret. Especially, since we're going to keep you in back up, since you are the strongest man on the planet. I may have beaten you, bought that was just good luck catching you on an off day. Everybody has them and I haven't bragged that I beat you," said Mirai inflating Hercule's ego.

"Um, alright, I guess it does make since to keep me has back up incase you need me! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" said Hercule.

Mirai quickly ran from the house and the moment he was about a block away he took off into the air and sped towards his house.

Flashback

"Father, Mother, I'm back from my time!" yelled Mirai as he entered the Capsule Corps building.

"We're in here Mirai!" replied Bulma as she sat at the kitchen table with Vegeta there as well.

"What's going on? Father is never in here except to eat and I don't think there was any food here a few minutes ago," said Mirai.

"The harpy and Kakarot have given Gohan the Scar of Exilement. The greatest insult to a Saiyan is to banish them from their clan. He defied his mother's wishes to never train again and she had the young Namek tell Kakarot her side of the story. He was revived and the two fought ending with Gohan loosing with the scar. He came here and stole the experimental ship your mother was working on. If he ever comes back to this planet I intend to let him know he is no third class Saiyan. He has proved himself to be a Royal Elite and I intend to give him my full support against the war with Kakarot and those that are on his side. I don't expect you to do the same, however for my son in this timeline he will be raised in the ways of the Royal Saiyan's. Kakarot as far as I'm concerned is an exile, a Saiyan that has been exiled from his people and almost always from Vegeta-sei," said Vegeta as Mirai's eyes were wide with shock at what Goku had done.

"If Goku has decided to turn against his own son, just for having his own will, then he is no friend of mine. I'm with you father, when he returns I will join his side of the war against Goku. The Gohan of my time was lucky to not have to face what he might have had to face if he defied his mother then. He was lucky then because he was the only one alive that might be able to stop the Android's, but died in the end," said Mirai.

"Yes, that may be or it may very well be that he was trained enough by his father and mother to take after them completely. Goku may not have intentionally done what he did, but I'm sure Chichi did. She was always very controlling and became angry whenever someone did not do as she wanted or said," said Bulma.

For the rest of the night they spoke of how young Trunks would be trained. How he would grow up and what limits were to be set for each stage. It took a while but they came to an agreement about how young Trunks would be trained. When he turned three years old he would start his training, but until then he would learn about the Saiyan culture, language, and technology.

End Flashback

Mirai arrived at home only to find Goku there waiting for him. His mother was sitting against the wall bleeding.

"What have you done to her Goku!" demanded Mirai.

"I did nothing. If I did then she would have been dead. Chichi did this to her as I would have killed her if I had done it. She got what was coming for going against what I stand for," said Goku.

"She did nothing, but let my father to train my younger self! She has been your friend since you were twelve!" snapped Mirai.

"Which was a mistake as if I'd have trained him then he would have become a stronger warrior. He would have fought for justice, peace, and the safety of the Earth. Not for his own means or someone else's means for harming the Earth," said Goku.

"GET OUT! Get out Goku! You have betrayed this family's trust as you attacked us unprovoked for our choice! Our choice on whether or not to fight along side you if a threat comes to Earth, or to let you fight yourself!" snapped Mirai as Goku stepped back at what he saw.

In one instant Mirai was on the barely conscious. He struggled to stand, but managed to do so and smiled at Goku as blood dripped out his mouth from the internal injury of falling onto a wooden spike after being hit in the back of the head.

"I have a message from the one who nearly killed your wife. He says you have one week, seven days, to prepare for the shadows of your sins to come to light. One week Goku is all you have until your Judgment Day is at hand. Seven days to prepare for him as he will be prepared for you," said Mirai as he collapsed from the loss of blood.

"Fine, if you live, then tell him that the Cell battlegrounds will be where we fight. Until then may you never darken my home again," said Goku as he and Chichi disappeared.

Mirai smiled as he slowly walked over to his mother and picked her up taking her to the Regeneration Tanks in the East Wing. He set the system for human DNA and placed her in the tank as he set his own tank for Saiyan/Human Hybrid DNA. Vegeta came in shortly after Mirai and set another tank for pure blood Saiyan.

-

Elsewhere Shadow could feel Goku at his girlfriend's home. Thinking quickly he teleported himself their and found Lime curled up in a ball. Quickly he went in search of her parents, but what he found was something that not even he had done. They had been murdered, their bodies cut open and their insides splattered all over the walls, ceiling, and floors. He could smell the one responsible for their deaths, his hatred for the person had just grown to new levels, beyond what he thought was possible. Unable to just keep in, he let out a roar that was heard throughout the universe and even it seemed into Other World.

-

Elsewhere, half way across the galaxy a loan pure blood Saiyan that had been banished from the home world with a curse of temporary immortality until one day she heard the cry of anguish and fury from her descendant. Now her immortality had been lifted and she would go to her descendant and give her support to the one that she had been shown a vision of. He had the tattoo of the Royal Elite's over his right eye and he was her great-great-great grandson. So she set a course for Earth at top speed. The readouts told her she would arrive in two days time at overdrive, but it would take her six days at normal top speed. So she set the controls for overdrive and took off for Earth.

-

Meanwhile Lime who had heard Shadow's roar of sorrow, anguish, and just plain old furious rage went and saw Shadow wrapping her parent's bodies up in sheets. She was now an orphan thanks to the blonde bitch that had attacked her and her family, along with the dark haired woman that she knew to be Shadow's biological mother.

"Shadow?" asked Lime as he stood up and looked towards her.

"And so it begins… the beginning of the end for them. It has come at long last after eight years they have begun the war. Your parents shall be buried in sacred ground as they were so cruelly and unjustly murdered. Tell me do you wish to become like me? Do you wish to become a Hybrid so that you can avenge your parents? So that you can make sure she doesn't ever do it again?" asked Shadow as Lime nodded and suddenly felt the awesome power running through her veins as the pain set in and she screamed in agony as her body went under the transformation.

She promised herself that she would avenge her parent's deaths and bring the culprits to justice. She understood now why Shadow hated his parents and Android Eighteen. Videl had called and told her how Shadow was rude and extremely cold towards Android Eighteen. She felt the presence of Shadow in her mind through telepathy explaining everything to her about why she was in so much pain and why after just accepting his offer to be like him she was becoming like him.

**_"You are changing because the strongest of all the Eternal Dragons, Shenlong, has granted me a gift. When I find the one I wish to marry and mate with the choice of becoming a hybrid like myself or remaining purely human. I asked Shenlong to also extend this gift to Vegeta's family and it was done. However, sadly a side affect of the transformation is that your body will be in extreme pain for at least twenty-four hours. I am sorry that you are in such pain right now, but I will make it up to you by teaching you all I can and know. I will teach you my most effective techniques and I will treat you as my equal for all eternity,"_** said Shadow as she hugged him.

-

A/N: Well that's it for chapter two, I answered a few questions at the beginning and the first poll is officially closed now. As I stated before the first poll this is not a Gohan x Videl Romance, it's a Gohan x Lime and a Mirai x Videl Romance. I'm in the process of developing a prequel to this story and am now in the process of writing a prequel to the prequel. Now for the second poll:

Should Chichi still die? Yes or No

Should Android Eighteen die? Yes or No

Should I just give up on this story yet? Yes or No

Should Goku die? Yes or No

Who should the major villain or villains be?

Now I know I said that the first poll would be closed by the time the third chapter of Fire Spirit was posted, but I'm too busy writing this story to do any work on that at the moment. The computer I was using to write this, just crashed I guess as it no longer accesses windows, it just gives me all these stupid messages abut how the hard drive isn't working properly. So this poll closes when the next chapter is posted and a bit more of Shadow's mysterious and hidden past is revealed. Also you may want to re-read the first chapter as I did some editing since what I had originally saved had been lost so I had to go back and make all the needed corrections again. If this chapter is too confusing or you find it to be a bit contradicting then leave your question in the review or e-mail me at: thanks.

Shadow Kage (formerly known as Shadow Emperor)


	3. Training, Saiyan Style

A/N: I don't own DBZ/GT; it belongs to its creators and owners, not me! Now that the disclaimer is out of the way it's on to more pressing matters, mainly the story itself since there are no questions. But before that I would like to give a big thanks to all who have taken the time to review my story and the others I am working on. There will be another poll at the end of this chapter as well along with a few of the basic questions shortened out.

-

Chapter Three: Training… Saiyan Style

As the minutes passed, they turned into hours, which soon turned into days. The process was gruelingly slow for Lime because of all the untapped and tapped potential conflicting with each other. Along with the process of healing all that had been damaged and restructuring her internal organs, her bones were becoming thicker and more solid. Soon after three days her transformation was complete and Shadow could sense an incredible power just arriving on Earth. It was a power he had felt only once before and that power had belonged to Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan of the current era.

"Shawn, what is that incredible power I sense?" asked Lime as she stood up in the nude.

Shadow at seeing this had to keep control of his instincts and handed her a set of clothing known as seven dash three slash XF. It was the same one he was wearing, only fitted and designed for a female hybrid Saiyan.

"That Lime would be the power of a Legendary Super Saiyan. It's different from Broly though. This power as a more ancient feel to it, as if whoever it belongs to as been around for a very long time. Come let us go meet our guest, let us see if it is who I suspect it is," said Shadow.

So they took off, with Lime in Shadow's arms as she did not know how to fly, yet. They flew to the area that the Cell Games had taken place at and watched the ship descend and crash into the round, creating a mile wide crater. As the ship cooled from its entry through the atmosphere the pods door opened and out walked a beautiful Saiyan female. Her curves were accented perfectly for her to have perfectly toned muscles and yet make it look feminine. Her hair cascaded halfway down her back in a blackish-brown-red tint. Her face was unscarred as well as her front torso. It was her arms, legs, and back that were scarred, but most of them were hidden by her armor.

"Welcome Eclipse, welcome to Earth, now what are you doing here? Why are you here?" asked Shadow suspiciously.

"I am here to thank you hybrid; you freed me from my immortal curse. I am mortal once again and I am here to offer my services to you against your enemies. Besides we may also get a chance to get to know each other on a more personal level," said Eclipse earning a snarl from Lime.

"Leave my mate alone! He's mine and nobody else's, understand!" snapped Lime venomously.

"I see the hybrid chose wisely, seeing as he chose you for his mate. Besides I don't want him as my mate, he is my descendant. What are your names?" asked Eclipse.

"I am known by many names Tempest, Ashura, Shawn, and Shadow Moon of the Moon Clan. I have the Scar of Exilement, given to me by my father Kakarot Son of the Son Clan a.k.a. Goku Son of the Son Clan. He has rejected much of his Saiyan heritage and has lived with his mate so long she has him wrapped around her fingers in a tangled web of lies and deception. So much so, that even some of his former allies have turned against him. He follows Kakonorot's teachings; the Son Clan was the original clan that supported the Saiyan/Tuffle hybrid," explained Shadow.

"So he is the traitor. Truthfully though I can't see why Kakarot's allies would turn against him. They are humans whom he must have grown up around to side with them and them him. So tell me who would have enough strength and enough power to turn against Kakarot?" asked Eclipse.

"That would be simple Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Race, Prince Mirai of the Saiyan Race, Prince Trunks of the Saiyan Race, and Prince Vegeta's mate Bulma Briefs, CEO and now owner of Capsule Corporation. He is much stronger than Kakarot, but as yet to realize it as he is constantly training and teaching his offspring about the Saiyan Race in anyway he can," said Shadow as Eclipse nodded knowing that the only reason she had been banished from Vegeta-sei was because when she powered up she became uncontrollable and nearly unstoppable.

"Very well, but you should know that you are also a Royal Saiyan. I am the daughter of King Vegeta the first's sister, who mated and bonded with a third class Saiyan named Kage meaning Shadow on this planet. Ironic is it not that you would choose a name that in the Saiyan language is feared and honored at the same time? But back to the topic, you are also a descendant of the Royal Saiyan lineage, but because of my great nephew the lineage was hidden and they were known as third class and second class Saiyan's. This was done because of my sudden increase in power and my going berserk, completely out of control, nearly destroying the planet and because my great nephew despised them and me. So when I regained consciousness I left only enough evidence that I had been killed my own uncontrollable power. When I landed on the planet Darkronia, I was cursed with immortality until one day I could hear the anguished cry of my descendant. I thought I would live until the end of time itself until I heard your cry and remembered a legend passed down to each Royal Saiyan," explained Eclipse.

"The legend of the Shadow Saiyan," said Shadow.

"Yes, it is said that one day a member of the Saiyan race would one day become stronger than normal Super Saiyan's. Stronger than the legendary Mystic Saiyan, he or she would be the legendary Shadow Saiyan," said Eclipse. "However there was a catch to this, no pure blood Saiyan could ever become a Shadow Saiyan. Only a hybrid could become one and there are only six hybrids in existence to this day. You, her, Kakonorot, Prince Trunks, Prince Mirai, and one other I don't know of, but his presence is on this planet."

"That would probably be my little brother. He has devoted himself to my mother and father completely, swearing to do as he was told. My mother is very influential when she is angry," explained Shadow. "It's a weapon that even Prince Vegeta fears while a Super Saiyan, the Frying Pan of Doom, made of a metal that is strong enough to leave a bump on a Saiyan's head. Those of us who have been exposed to it have developed a natural ability to instantly flee at the mere mention of it. It may be a bit cowardly, but it's smart and healthy."

Eclipse nodded understanding that anything strong enough to cause a Saiyan to fear it, deserved to be run away from and despised. For nothing in all of Saiyan history aside from Saiyan metal was strong enough to harm a Saiyan. However since she knew that a mere human could warp and control a full blooded Saiyan to her will, she would have to be careful.

-

Elsewhere Mirai had finally come out of his regeneration tank and found his mother was out of the critical stages of her healing. He found his father in one as well with a scar across his right arm running the width of it and part way up his arm as well. He went to his room and found it trashed and the only outfit not completely destroyed was the one he had hidden in the handle of his sword. Removing it he opened it and found it to be a chest with a completely black outfit: a tank top, tights, socks, boots, gloves, and even a trench coat with a ruby red lining on the edges. On the right center torso area of the jacket was the crest of the Royal Saiyan's. He also found that the blade of his sword and been nicked, dented, scratched, and had pieces of it missing along the center, edges, and base. However another capsule lying next to the chest that had held his new outfit, opening it he found it was a better, stronger sword. It wasn't like his old one at all, it was better, much better, it was a Saiyan Katana.

'Amazing this sword is as light as a feather yet I can tell it has been crafted perfectly. This outfit is also very nice as soft as silk, but as tough as Saiyan leather, which is nearly indestructible. Amazing that this leather would be stronger than Saiyan armor,' thought Mirai.

Suddenly he felt the ki of another Saiyan, only he didn't recognize the ki, just that it was similar to his own and his fathers ki. It was also similar to Goku's but only slightly. He decided to investigate this later; right now he had to find his brother, his younger self. True if he was killed he would go on living since he was from an alternate timeline, but it would still be difficult to handle.

"Trunks… Trunks, where are you!" yelled Mirai.

"I'm in here you big idiot! When Kakarot came I suppressed my ki and hid in the laundry. Did you really think I would just stay in plain sight?" asked Trunks.

"No, but Mom and Dad are in the regeneration tanks. Kakarot and his harpy mate did a number on them. They even went out of their way to destroy our clothes. We are going to have to use the prototype capsules that Mom bought from Shadow Enterprises. She's been studying them, trying to figure out what makes them so much different from our own. Apparently these prototype capsules as Mom calls them have a different frequency than normal capsules. They can hold alien items that our capsules would sooner destroy. The only exception with ours is the dragon balls and Saiyan armor and scouters," said Mirai.

"Oh, so whoever made these capsules used our design in capsules and merely upgraded them!" exclaimed Trunks thinking of ways to put Capsule Corporation back on top.

"No, he completely redesigned the capsules, they are a new generation. They are more advanced then anything our technology could ever come up with in the current times. Now back to the subject at hand. Mainly how we are going to find Gohan and put a stop to Kakarot's reign. If we can't find Gohan then we will have to use all the resources we can pull," said Mirai.

"Okay, but what about getting Broly to help us beat Kakarot? Give him the option of fighting Kakarot and beating him into the ground," said Trunks.

Mirai just sighed and ignored Trunks as he went to get the other capsules he had hidden within his old jacket which wasn't destroyed. Just ripped up, by him, enough to look like it was waiting to be fixed up, which is just what Mirai wanted it to look like. He found that the black capsule case was still in place where he put it. Removing it he found the three capsules with a letter on each one for each member of his family. He even had one marked with a question mark for his future mate.

"Here pipsqueak put this on," said Mirai tossing the capsule to him.

-

When Lime, Eclipse, and Shadow arrived back at his home he contacted Muri on New Namek and instructed him to gather the dragon balls together.

"You have summoned me from slumber, I will grant three wishes and three wishes only. What is your first wish?" asked Paroonga.

"Bring the Saiyan's named Keino and Turles back to life on Earth," said Shadow in Namekian.

"It is done, what is your second wish?" asked Paroonga.

"Unlock their true potential, destroy whatever blocks their power," said Shadow.

"It is done; their true potential and power have been unlocked. Now what is your final wish?" asked Paroonga.

"Simple, give every Saiyan that is on my side the micro-biotechnology installed in them to hide their ki from those who don't have it. Oh and you might want to take a vacation," said Shadow as Paroonga growled and completed his wish and then vanishing.

"What was that all about Shawn?" asked Lime.

"Oh, I wished a Saiyan that attempted to help Eclipse after she had gone berserk but was killed for it. You may remember him eclipse as he was the one that you were to mate and bond with if you hadn't been raped by Konorot, Kakonorot's ancestor. You fortunate not to bear his children, but when you did bear a child, it was a clone of your DNA alone. That is how you had descendants, most of us up to my grandfather were clones of your DNA, including my grandfather, except he found a mate and had my father and my uncles. Then my father had me and my brother, however there are a few problems, stop me if I'm wrong," said Shadow.

"You're not wrong, except that your grandfather wasn't a clone. Your great grandfather mated with a woman named Fuchsia," said Eclipse.

"Oh, my mistake, but now let us go see if Keino and my Uncle Turles are here yet," said Shadow as he heard screams of terror from his workers as Turles and Keino entered the main office with the head of security on the ground behind them unconscious. "Speak of the devil; welcome Keino, Uncle Turles, welcome to my home. How would you two like to have some revenge?"

"I would like revenge spawn of Kakarot!" snarled Turles.

"I don't care for revenge, all I want is to return to the after life and search for Eclipse," said Keino.

"Then look no further Keino, she is here," said Shadow as Eclipse showed herself and the two embraced each other. "Now reveal the truth Eclipse or I will kill you myself. Do you truly have descendants, are you truly a Royal Saiyan, answer me now!"

"So you saw through that lie, no I have no descendants, you're descended from Saiyan Elites. I was cursed with immortality and banished from the home world. It was ten years after I had been banished that I learned that Keino had been executed by my adopted father, Vegetoa. I was abandoned by my parents as an infant and found by then Prince Vegetoa. I grew up as a member of the Royal family and my adopted grandfather King Veneto had given me the official title of Royal Elite seeing as how I could never take the throne. Now when Keino and I fell in love I had anger my adopted father to the point that he stripped me of my Royal Elite title and cast me into the ranks of the third class Saiyan's hoping to cause me to see the light as he put it. I apparently didn't as I was then banished from all ranks and eventually he came to kill me as I had angered him. That was when I first transformed into a Super Saiyan, however it was different from a normal Super Saiyan. My power was far stronger at a level one; it was that of an Ultra Saiyan Two. I was out of control and so it was regretfully a full moon that night and I transformed loosing all control I had on myself. I could see and remember everything that happened, but I couldn't control myself so I was cursed with immortality by a Holy Saiyan. I had killed my father and my brother whom I had grown up with was sympathetic for me, so he banished me from the home world and the last I heard was him calling out to all that he had vanquished the mighty beast as it had depleted its power and was weaker than a third class Saiyan," explained Eclipse.

"I see… then lets prepare for battle," said Shadow as he led them to the underground part of his home that was the training facility. "Welcome to my training facility, I train here everyday and everyday I become stronger. You will train here to control your powers and to become stronger. You have one and half days to train here afterward you will train in a more intense and dangerous room, one which resides in another dimension all together."

It started out simple with a quick warm up of all of them versus Shadow. He was easily able to fend them off, but soon in a matter of moments he was able to gain the upper hand on all of them and was currently beating them to a living pulp.

"You know boy you will wish you had never crossed me!" said Turles as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew straight at Shadow only to fell a hand slip around the front of his throat.

"If this is the best you have Turles, then I suggest you train constantly and get better. I am in no mood to be wasting my time on you. Now each of you power up to your maximum and attack me with every technique you have, whether it is honorable or not, dirty or clean, sloppy or controlled!" roared Shadow as he launched Turles right back at the group.

Lime and Eclipse were the only ones thinking with their heads and not charging him blindly. However it seemed as though Eclipse and Lime were wrong about Turles and Keino as they slammed their knees into his gut and then blasted him in the face. But they were wrong as they were each slammed against each other and then launched into the floor.

So Lime and Eclipse charged Shadow as he seemed distracted and launched blasts at his groin and face at the same time. However Shadow caught each blast and threw them back at them. As they all grouped back together they decided to attack as one. But before they could do that they were broken apart and fighting Shadow one on one and all at once. He moved so fast that he could fight one of the one on one for a couple of minutes and then another and then he could be fighting them all at once and still have the upper hand.

"If this is your best then you're weaker than I originally gave you credit for. Now I have been using only an eighth of my true strength and power. Look how easily I've beaten you with just this much, now begins the true fight, bring out your inner most desires, that reflect upon fighting and battles, bring forth your rage and attack me!" yelled Shadow as he smashed his fist into Turles's face, his knee into Eclipse's gut, his elbow into Keino's (it's pronounced, Kay-no, for all who wondering) and his foot into Lime's midsection.

"It would be a lot easier if you would quit trying to kill us!" growled Lime.

"Maybe, but there are only a few ways to get stronger: one you fight, win or lose you will be stronger. Two you train like King Vegeta, constantly improving your techniques and weaknesses. And finally you are brink of death and survive long enough to naturally heal or be healed. Those are how normal Saiyan's become stronger. But unlike myself and Eclipse we are not normal Saiyan's as a matter of fact we are Super Saiyan's; her the Legendary Super Saiyan and I a normal Super Saiyan. But I am also a Super Saiyan Two and a Mystic Saiyan, along with an Ultra Saiyan and Ultra Saiyan Two. Now I am trying to power you each up, especially you Lime, since you are the weakest one here. NOW ATTACK ME LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" roared Shadow as Lime had just got tired of Shadow's lectures and started to fight him, actually giving him a good workout as she became angrier and angrier every time she couldn't land a punch on him, which finally drove her to the point of smashing her knee into his groin and then smashing him into the ground.

"HOW WAS THAT GOHAN!" snarled Lime angrily as she looked down at him only to find that he was glaring quite angrily back at her and in one swift moment he was in her face and beating her like there was no tomorrow.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN! NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE! SENKO HA!" roared Shadow as the blast collided with her and sent her into the training floor only to have it blast her up into the ceiling and it blast her elsewhere.

Shadow then moved to finish his beating of Turles, Keino, and Eclipse, while Lime was being thrown around the room by the reflectors installed all over the room. For one and quarter days they trained until they could barely move. They felt like they were going to die, so Shadow let them use the rest of the day they had left to go get healed. He carried Lime to his personal healing chambers and made sure that she would receive the best treatment he could offer her for him loosing his temper and nearly killing her because of it.

-

Mirai made his way back to the Medical Wing and found his parents out of the chambers drying off. He ignored them partially and went to make sure the pods were set up again and tossed them each a capsule.

"Kakarot and his harpy mate destroyed all our clothing and the GR is practically in ruins. I picked these up in space and I've just recently compared them to Shadow Enterprises' capsules. They're one in the same kind and type. Apparently this Shadow is a possible descendant of surviving Saiyan's from the home world. But to make matters worse I felt the arrival of another Saiyan, the Saiyan was incredibly powerful, more so than even Broly. I also had Dende contact New Namek to use the Dragon Balls there, but he was told they had been used by one who could speak their language fluently. But that was all Dende was told; I'm going to assume from what Dende has told me that Kakarot and this Shadow person hate each others guts. Kakarot's harpy mate was nearly run through with a sword similar to my old one," explained Mirai.

"I see, well any enemy of Kakarot is an ally of mine. Let us go see this Shadow so we can find out more about him and what he can offer in dealing with Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"Okay, but we better go as soon as we've had a decent meal," said Mirai as Vegeta nodded and Bulma ordered out not trusting any of the food in the house after Kakarot (Goku) and Chichi attacked them.

Three hours later the food arrived and Bulma paid for it and made sure there was enough for her set aside so she wouldn't starve. When she had the food brought to Mirai, Trunks, and Vegeta, they started to devour it in no time at all. When Bulma had finished eating her food just before the Saiyan's finished, she was alerted by her in home security there was someone at the front door. She had the visitor let in and had the Digital Guide (DG) show him/her to the kitchen.

"Oh hello Videl, how can I help you?" asked Bulma.

"Hi Bulma, I came to see Mirai, he left in a hurry a couple of days ago. He hasn't called or anything to tell me if anything was wrong," said Videl.

"Well when he arrived home he found us in bad shape. We had been attacked by someone we thought was friend and we've been in the Capsule Corps Medical Wing. He was also attacked and he only got a little while ago. He's been busy fixing the Security Systems and updating the Friendly/Foe lists as well. What you see us wearing now, are the only clothes we have left that are in halfway decent shape," explained Bulma.

"Okay, I hope everything works out okay, but I just came to ask Mirai something," said Videl as she turned to leave only to see Mirai behind her smirking in his usual way.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk privately," said Mirai as Videl nodded.

When they arrived to what was left of his room she noticed for the first time ever the remains of a sword smashed into the walls. She turned to Mirai questioningly only to see him lifting a piece of concrete of his bed with ease.

"Sorry about the mess, but I have to have my room completely redone. Listen I delivered the message Shadow told me to deliver and now I'm about to go into a big battle with the one the message was for. But I was going to ask you that night if things had not gotten a bit out of control. Videl Satan will you marry me?" asked Mirai.

"Before I answer your question Mirai, my father told me to tell you that he doesn't want you to date me anymore. He doesn't trust you anymore, frankly I don't think he ever really trusted you, especially with your name being Mirai, meaning future," said Videl.

"Well technically that's not my name. My real name is Trunks Briefs, but everyone calls me Mirai so they don't confuse me with my brother and counterpart. Videl I'm from an alternate timeline where Eighteen and her brother Seventeen have desolated the planet. Cell was a Bio-Android from my time as well, but an alternate version of mine. In that time however I was killed by him along with my mother. When your father defeated Cell in this time I returned their again and defeated the Androids and Cell in his weaker form. In this timeline he absorbed Android's Seventeen and Eighteen to become the monster that wrecked havoc on the world. If a single cell of him survived he could regenerate himself back to his full body. I'm telling you this Videl because I think you deserve to know, but also the Cell that was to be born in this time is dead before it could ever wreck havoc upon the planet," explained Mirai.

"Wow this is a lot to take in, but somehow I always had a feeling you weren't like everybody else. Not even your father seems to have seen the horrors of what you must have seen," said Videl.

"No, he's seen worse, just not as much. When he was younger he was also the cause of a lot of pain and misery. But since he met my mother, I think he has found an easier way to live with himself. So what do you say Videl, you're an adult now, you can make your own choices. Will you marry me Videl Satan?" asked Mirai.

"YES!" cried Videl as she jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

-

Meanwhile in space a menace from the past was coming to Earth, coming to collect on an old debt. It was a debt that went back over three hundred years. Now it was going to be collected on in five days time using the Earth Calendar anyway.

-

Shadow woke up to the sound of one of his medical staff knocking on his private chambers door. He had left specific instructions not to be disturbed unless Lime had come out of the Rejuvenation Pod. If it wasn't important then someone was going to be in a lot of agony.

"WHAT IS IT!" demanded Shadow angrily as the worker cowered in front of him.

"Sir, my superior told me to tell you complications arose during the girl's rejuvenation and because of which was interfering with his experiments. So he had the girl removed from the pod and had her terminated," said the worker.

"WHAT! IF I FIND OUT THIS WAS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE THEN ALL OF YOU WILL BE GOING TO THE NEXT DIMENSION!" roared Shadow as he grabbed the worker and made his way to his private healing chambers. What he saw was his top scientist had Lime strung up hanging with her arms and legs outstretched with chains as he aimed a weapon at her. "PYRO SENKA!"

The scientist was hit with the shot as Shadow threw the worker out of his way and went and unchained Lime and discovered the settings had been altered.

"YOU WILL DIE VERY PAINFULLY TAGE!" said Shadow as he began to squeeze the very life out of Tage only to have Lime wake up and see an enraged Shadow coking the life out of one of his workers.

"SHAWN! NO STOP!" yelled Lime as Shadow looked over to her and threw Tage out of the way.

"LIME, YOU'RE ALIVE! I that scum had killed you!" said Shadow as he enveloped Lime into a hug and kissed her passionately, yet gently. Afterward he broke the kiss and had Tage and his assistant removed from his and anyone else's employment.

"What did you have done with them Shawn?" asked Lime.

"I had them executed under the Galactic Law, section one dash c: No one shall be killed or experimented on without proper paperwork filled out and approved or unwillingly. If this is to happen and the perpetrators are caught they are to be executed," explained Shadow. "Oh and Lime from now call me Shadow."

"Okay, but what about our training?" asked Lime.

"Very well the next level of training is going to be unlike anything you will ever have faced in your life thus far. A few feet in this environment and you will feel like you have gone into the infernos of the forbidden land. The forbidden land is an area on this planet that is completely off limits to all. Even I am forbidden to go there as Kami the previous Guardian of the Earth sealed the lands boundaries off and let the Earth do as it pleases to this land. Over time the darkness and corruption sank into the land and caused it to start to erupt as lava started to pour from the ground itself. Then the volcanoes emerged and the land became a vision of a post apocalyptic planet. It is also the site where the barriers separating our dimension from the Dead Zone are the weakest. It is the strongest focal point to open the Dead Zone," said Shadow.

"So where are we going to train then? What is the name of this place?" asked Lime as Turles, Eclipse, and Keino came up behind them.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber also known to others as the Room of Time and Spirit. This room is where I ascended to Super Saiyan. One step off the platform where you will rest, feed, bathe, and heal and the gravity shall increase tenfold. Be ready as we shall enter to right where the platform meets the endless void of the room. Be sure to never stray too far or you may be lost in there for eternity and go mad. There are limits to which even our bodies can withstand, so do not be foolish enough to try and become stronger than me. We will be in this room for two and half days, meaning it will be two and half years for us. Two and half days equals two and half years in the room. If you wish to stay behind then do so and train here; but only have two and half days of training instead of two and half years. Now witness why I am feared and revered by many," said Shadow as he removed the contacts he had secretly been wearing since his arrival on the planet.

His eyes were now completely white and glowing as he summoned forth a technique that was known as Shintrahka. A technique he had developed to open portals from pure raw ki, which not even he had mastered completely. It was a technique that only one other had mastered it completely and that was the first Shadow Saiyan. Then he opened the portal, but it came at a heavy cost, he was drained of half his strength and power. They entered the portal and when they came out the other side they saw the endless void of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Amazing, so this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, no wonder you called it an endless void. So exactly how does this work?" asked Lime.

"Simple, who out of all of us here do you loathe the most?" asked Shadow.

"Um… I'd have to say Eclipse by the way she keeps looking at you, when she already has a mate!" said Lime glaring at her like she wanted to rip her hair out.

"Eclipse?" asked Shadow.

"That so called Saiyan, she wasn't even born a hybrid, she was made a hybrid. Plus the fact that the little tramp keeps staring at Turles like she wants him," said Eclipse earning a snarl from Lime.

"No I keep staring at him because he looks like the one who killed my parents! He came in and said he had information that might interest them about Shadow! They let him in and he began to tell them about how he was a mass murderer who was an expert hacker and erased most of his past crimes, but had manipulated his way out prison time by sleeping with the judge. However when they asked him to show proof of all his accusations his friendly attitude vanished and he reached out and grabbed my father by the face. He lifted him with so little ease, I can still hear their screams in my dreams at night, how I didn't do anything to stop them," said Lime as she began to break down.

Flashback

"You should have just listened to me and accepted what I told you. But since you wish to defy me then you are not under my protection. And if you're not under my protection then you die," said Kakarot as he started squeezing Mr. Chun's head.

Lime watched in absolute horror frozen in her hiding spot and subconsciously concealing her ki signature as she watched her mother grab a knife and attempt to stab Kakarot in the arm, only to have the knife grabbed from her hand. She watched her mother turn around in shock on to have the knife jabbed up into her stomach. She knew the woman to be Kakarot's wife, as she grabbed more knives and start to jab them into her mother. Chichi then smiled a cruel sick smile as she grabbed in ax and used the pointed in and slammed it into Mrs. Chun's chest, piercing her heart. Her father was screaming in horror and agony as Kakarot started to slowly apply more and more pressure cracking his skull, causing blood to pour out onto his hand as Kakarot then snapped his neck, but not enough to kill him as he started to cause internal injuries, causing blood to come out of his mouth as he coughed. Then suddenly Mr. Chun's body went limp as Kakarot threw the body against the wall and they began to vandalize the house. Suddenly Kakarot's head went up from his brutal abuse of her mother's body and Chichi noticed and the two just disappeared as Kakarot put his arm around her. She left her hiding spot and went up to her room in shock and grief.

End Flashback

"Those miserable bastards killed my parents in cold blood and they were happy to have done it. I'm going to make that bitch pay for killing my mother!" snapped Lime as her eyes flashed green and her hair turn a reddish yellow for a spilt moment as she kept thinking of it. Unknowingly she had wandered off into the void as the others were stunned that Kakarot could do such a horrible thing in cold blood.

Inside Lime's Mind

**_"What shall you do Lime"_** asked one voice.

**_"Shall you kill the bitch that killed your mother?"_** asked another voice.

**_"Will you have your vengeance upon her?"_** asked a third voice.

**_"Or will you simply let her get away with it?"_** asked a fourth voice.

**_"I won't take vengeance, I won't kill her, I won't let her get away, I won't stoop to their level!"_** said Lime.

**_"Then what shall you do?"_** asked the four voices together repeating the first voices question.

**_"I shall bring her before the Judge of the Dead. I will let the Judge of the Dead decide her fate. I will defend myself against her though,"_** said Lime as the other voices were suddenly shattered.

**_"Did you really think you could escape me you little slut? I'll do what I did to that slut mother of yours to you! You shall join her in hell!"_** said Chichi.

**_"NO! My mother is not in hell! She was a good and loving woman who never betrayed my father! You are the one who shall be going to hell bitch!"_** screamed Lime.

**_"Too bad you won't live long enough to bear any children from your corrupted womb! NOW DIE SLUT!"_** screamed Chichi as she didn't run Lime though, but her mother. The image of Chichi running her mother through with the knife repeated over and over again as she just watched helplessly, unable to do anything to help her mother.

**_"NO!"_** screamed Lime.

Hyperbolic Time Chamber

"NO!" screamed Lime after three days of standing in the intense gravity that had knocked her to the floor and had been crushing her to death. Suddenly though it seemed to lighten somewhat as a strange new power was unlocked within her. She felt the transformation as she ascended to the level of Super Saiyan. She could feel the new found power running through her veins. The awesome power that was now hers to command, at least for the moment, until she learned how to transform at will. She suddenly found that she could sense the others ki signatures. She started to move towards the ki signatures to show them what she had achieved.

-

Shadow was worried he could sense other power levels in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Either that meant Kakarot and his team had come into the chamber to train or somebody had wandered into the chamber on accident. He saw Lime out of the corner of his eye heading towards the house and entrance to the endless void they hid in. Quickly he fazed out of sight and grabbed Lime from behind and fazed back to his hiding spot.

"What's the big idea in grabbing me like that Shadow?" asked Lime.

"I just saved your life Lime! That is Kakarot's ki signature. You won't be able to sense our ki signatures because of the micro-biotechnology that is in you for being on my side. It heals any damage done slowly and surely, but it also hides your ki signature from others who don't know how to access the program installed with the technology. If you know how then you can sense anybodies ki signature," said Shadow as he saw Kakarot moving towards them. "We have to move further into the inferno of this endless void or he will spot us. Just endure as long as you can, we'll get out of here. I'll tell you the truth right now Lime, with the way he has been acting lately, I wouldn't be surprised if his insanity, even if it is temporary, has caused him to become much stronger, probably a match for me."

"What will we do if he finds us?" asked Lime.

"Then we fight him until we drop dead," said Shadow as Kakarot turned another way, which made it seem that he was moving away from them. "He's going to try and sneak up on us. He suspects he's not alone in here."

"Then let's head up and over him and hope we can train here long enough to at least get strong enough to beat him and any others that are on his side. If we can't then we can at least give it our best shot," said Lime.

"Fine, but we better be careful, Kakarot is very resourceful," said Shadow.

-

Turles, Keino, and Eclipse watched Goten carefully, knowing full well that he was very powerful. He could give them a challenge if the boy chose to, but they would rather not find out. So they had fled into the endless void, deeper and deeper they went, the gravity, heat, cold, and humidity increasing the further they went. It got harder and harder to breathe; it was getting to the point where they could barely see Goten following them. They had long since lost sight of the structure where the entrance and exit was located at. They became increasingly stronger as the days went by, which soon turned into weeks and then months. Goten wouldn't stop following them and they couldn't figure out why until they realized he was following their scent. So they split up and went three different ways causing him to have to choose which one he would have to go after.

-

Kakarot himself was using the same trick Goten had been using against Eclipse, Keino, and Turles. However Shadow knew that Kakarot was still following them by their scent and Shadow himself was moving him the way he wanted. They were heading toward Goten and were going intersect with his path intentionally. This way it would give the illusion that those that had perished in the chamber were angry with him or at least make him think his greatest enemy had come to get him or come back to get him. It took Shadow and Lime two days (Hyperbolic Time Chamber days, not normal days) to get close enough to Goten, since Kakarot seemed to be moving like a predator stalking its prey.

"Alright show yourself! I know your there, I can smell your wretched scent. Show yourself and explain why you are in here," demanded Goten.

_"Why should I show myself to a weakling like you?"_ asked Shadow in Saiyago.

"WEAKLING! I'll have you know I am not a weakling! I am an Elite, one of the best at that!" said Goten.

_"An Elite? I thought you were the spawn of that third class imbecile Kakarot. Since you haven't taken the trials yet, you are a third class imbecile as well!"_ replied Shadow again using the Saiyan tongue dialect.

"Show yourself and I shall prove to you, that I am an Elite!" said Goten.

_"No, I think not, I have no quarrel with you boy. My quarrel is with your treacherous father and mother, along with one other. Do you truly think you can defeat me though? One who is the strongest on this planet?"_ called out Shadow as he saw Goten's temper begin to boil.

"WHO ARE YOU!" demanded Goten.

_"Tempest Rage. The rage that shall bring forth a storm that shall leave destruction in its wake. The world shall feel the power of Tempest Rage and it shall be cleansed of your father and mother's ways… for a time,"_ said Shadow as he fired a small blast hitting Goten in the back of the head as he and Lime ran further into the endless void where Shadow could sense the others at.

By the time they got to the others they were clutching their throats as it was extremely hard for them to breathe in such humidity and heat. They were sweating very badly, but Shadow could tell they had become stronger. Two of them were on the verge of ascending to Super Saiyan. While another was on the verge of ascending to another level that Shadow could only say was a combination of two power types combined together. Lime herself was on the verge on ascending to the next level of Super Saiyan, as she could easily ascend to Ultra Saiyan and Ultra Saiyan Two.

"Shadow what are we going to do? We know that opening that portal took a lot out of you. If we could get to the door we could escape," said Turles.

"True, but the Namek may well be on Kakarot's side. If that's the case then we have to be careful. The Namek is stronger than a Super Saiyan. We would have one hell of a battle to put up with if we had to fight him. We have to use a portal to escape, a side effect of that technique those is once it has been used to open a way into another dimension, we have to use the same way we came in to get out. I can easily reopen it again with just a slight bit of energy. The reason I like that technique is because it's a two way portal opener. I can open a portal to Other World and use a lot of energy in doing so, but to get back I can use a little bit of energy and not be so drained," explained Shadow as he and the others started making their way back towards the structure that they were to stay at, but thanks to Kakarot and Goten's little excursion into the chamber they couldn't.

Once they made it within a hundred yards of the structure they could see Kakarot and his harpy mate explaining things to Goten. They would have to wait until they could get Kakarot, Goten, and the harpy away from the structure or at least knocked out long enough to escape.

"Well it seems we're going to have our hands full. I hate to use this capsule, but it's an emergency," muttered Shadow.

"What are you going to do Shadow?" asked Lime.

"I'm going to knock them out with sleeping gas specifically designed for anyone with humanoid DNA, including Saiyan's and humans. The effects will take at least five minutes to take hold, and should last about one hour. Though it takes the gas ten minutes to dissipate, leaving us with only about forty-five minutes. Forty to get through the portal and close it and five to make sure it can't be reopened from inside this chamber," said Shadow as he opened the capsule and threw one of the grenades that held the sleeping gas into one of the pillows behind Kakarot.

After five minutes the three were out cold, but they still had to wait for the gas itself to dissipate, which was another ten minutes. After fifteen minutes of waiting Shadow reopened the portal and had the others hurry through the portal. Once they were all through Shadow sent a blast into the portal which caused it to collapse in on itself thousands of times over since time in the tunnel the portal created was slower and faster then normal at the same time.

"Get to the rejuvenation chambers quickly, time is almost up! We have less than one day before we have to fight Kakarot and his group of warriors. Now I'm going to go get the last members of our group and hopefully one of them one try and kill me. I'm glad I made arrangements with Enma to make sure he doesn't come back until I come for him," said Shadow as he disappeared.

-

Meanwhile at Capsule Corps. Mirai and Videl had broken the news to everyone about the two of them. Though by Saiyan standards the two were unofficially married when Vegeta acknowledged their relationship, they were still going to marry Earthling style and Saiyan style.

"Alright boy, enough stalling we've had plenty of time to make sure this place is up and running again for Bulma's protection. We even got some training in, now let's go see this Shadow before Kakarot comes back!" said Vegeta.

_"Why King Vegeta I didn't know you cared!"_ said Shadow in mock affection using the Saiyan dialect which caught his attention immediately.

"YOU!" said Vegeta shocked that he didn't sense him coming.

"I've come to offer you a proposition King Vegeta. Since you're the last true full blooded Saiyan of the Royal Saiyan's then you are king. But how would you like to fight Kakarot's group of warriors and prove once and for all that you are not a weakling?" said Shadow in English. "Oh and Videl, since you are going to marry Mirai here, you have the option of becoming a hybrid just like him as a gift from Shenlong."

"You mean I could have the same strength and power as Mirai?" asked Videl.

"Yes, but be careful this power is no joke, nor is this gift to be wasted. If you accept you can never go back to the way you were before you met Mirai. You would forever be a hybrid, like him and a few others. You would be the new generation of Saiyan's, you would be apart of the generation I should say, said Shadow.

"I accept," replied Videl as the pain began to over run her body and she screamed.

"It is all part of the transformation, now Vegeta do you accept my offer or not?" asked Shadow turning to face him.

"How could I refuse? On one hand I fight my rival and risk loosing with shame and torn honor. On the other hand I risk much more, but have better odds. I accept your offer and so do my sons," said Vegeta.

"Good, go to my home Shadow Enterprises. They will be expecting you," said Shadow.

"Where are you going boy?" asked Vegeta irritated.

"I'm going to go get Broly; I attempted to make a deal with him a few years ago. I give him someone worse than Kakarot, someone who insults all Saiyan's, including himself and he gets to have some fun. He will only be alive for the fight though, after the fight is finished its back to Hell, if he accepts that it is," said Shadow only to have King Enma contact him at that very moment and explain to him that Kakarot had gotten Broly onto his side by telling him there was another Legendary Super Saiyan coming to fight. "Never mind, Broly refused my offer. He's on Kakarot's side now. Let's go we have to hurry, bring your mate Vegeta, you too Mirai!"

So they hurried out of Capsule Corps towards Shadow Enterprises at their top speed, without leaving an energy trail behind or showing an aura. When they arrived at Shadow Enterprises they were greeted by Shadow's staff.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that your guests have nearly killed half of your staff for some rather crude comments. The rest of wish that you could deal with them so we can get back to work and help keep this building and business intact," said a worker.

"Fine, have the ones responsible for provoking them locked in the brig. I don't want to have to deal with this again for at least another six months understood?" snapped Shadow.

"Understood sir, on another note, the guest rooms you ordered prepared have been done so and swept for an bugs. The results came up negative, we even took the liberty to double check the other guest rooms already in use and your private chambers sir, and they all came up negative. However the training room was discovered to have at least sixty-nine bugs, or at least the remains of the bugs that survived anyone using the training room. We rescanned it afterward to discover all other bugs were non-functional and their circuitry fried beyond repair, we have cleaned the room out and it is currently clean," said the worker.

"Good, now get lost, I have more important matters to attend to, have the report on my office desk by next week. Understood?" asked Shadow.

"Understood sir, by the way you've received a call from the Home Office, the board of directors is getting worried that you setting up an office here on this planet will make profits fall," said the worker bravely.

"Tell the board that they are to enter code thirteen x," said Shadow as the worker paled and ran off to do as it was told.

"What was all that about Shadow?" asked Bulma.

"Business Politics, the board has been trying to get me to resign my position as owner, president, CEO, and head of the board of directors for about three years. I've grown tired of them so the are going to be given one of two options. One they accept the retirement package with their limbs still intact and them still alive. Or they refuse and are executed for embezzlement of company funds," said Shadow as Bulma looked horrified.

"You actually execute your workers?" asked Bulma.

"Yes, it is part of the Intergalactic Business Laws, all inadequate workers are given two choices, take the package or be executed, sometimes though a third option is given where they are transferred to an area where they will do little harm to the company. I've just recently had my head scientist and his assistant executed for breaking the Intergalactic Business Science Laws," said Shadow as Bulma glared at him. "I don't like doing it, but sometimes they deserve it, especially the scientist and his assistant."

"Oh and what did he do…" said Bulma as she trailed off seeing the technology for the first time that was used in Shadow's company.

"Never mind, you are about to meet my group of hand picked warriors. The first is my mate Lime Chun, a hybrid like Videl. Her parents are dead, killed by Kakarot and his harpy mate. The second is my uncle, Turles, you may know him Vegeta; he is Kakarot's twin brother. He loathes Kakarot just ahs much as you do. Third is Keino, recently brought back to life he is the mate of the Legendary Super Saiyan. In that I mean the original, he is an Ancient Elite Saiyan. Fourth is Eclipse, the original Legendary Super Saiyan herself, she is the adopted daughter of King Vegetoa. Then last there is me Shadow Moon of the Moon Clan, given the scar of Exilement when I was boy. My mother is a manipulative woman and will do anything to anyone if she believes they are worthy or unworthy to live or be injured or healed. My father is a Saiyan and a third class one at that; he and I are not on very good terms. Now that the introductions have been taken care of let us prepare for battle rest up, get healed, feed, do whatever except train," said Shadow as he grabbed Lime and disappeared to his private chambers, but not before leaving a warning that anyone who disturbed him would be going to the next dimension.

Vegeta and Bulma were shown to their room, while Mirai and Videl refused to leave each other, so they were given a room together as well. Eclipse and Keino were already sharing a room, while Turles just shrugged and went to his room to rest, while Trunks was given a room where he had a game system he could play. But he didn't, he went to bed.

-

A/N: Well that's it for chapter three, sorry it took so long but school just started back up for me. I mentioned before the first and second polls about how I'm developing a prequel to the prequel. Well you'll just have to wait a bit longer for them. I'm too busy writing this story and another I just recently became inspired to write. I apologize in advance for the time its going to take to finish this story. The dreaded Writer's Block is taking hold of me, so I'm going to give you a double poll:

Poll 1:

Should Chichi still die? Yes or No

Should Android Eighteen still die? Yes or No

Should I just give up on this story yet? Yes or No

Should Goku still die? Yes or No

Should someone on Shadow's Team die? Yes or No

Poll 2:

Who should be the major villain or villains be:

1. The Shadow Dragons? 2. Broly? 3. Bebi? 4. Kakonorot? 5. Super Seventeen? 6. Others:

Should Shadow reveal himself to the others (e.g. Vegeta, Mirai Bulma)? Yes or No

Should Goten die? Yes or No

Should Android Seventeen make an appearance? Yes or No

Should Majin Buu make an appearance? Yes or No  
A/N: Chapter Four is now officially on the way, however due to my device holding the information I have to start Chapter Four all over again. So I've decided to give you all an overview of all the polls and let you go back and resubmit your answers. So here it is the Super Poll:

Key: Q is the question. P is the poll results. C is a closed question.

Z is one more chapter then closed. X is a couple more chapters and then closed.

Q: Should Chichi die? Yes or No, P: 2/8/05 Y: 19, N: 1. Z

Q: Should Shadow be betrayed by someone close to him? Yes or No, P: 2/8/05 Y: 2, N: 2. Z

Q: Should I give up on this story? Yes or No, P: 2/8/05 Y: 0, N: 25! Thanks for the support!

Q: Should Android 18 die? Yes or No, P: 2/8/05 Y: 10, N: 3. Z

Q: Should Goku die? Yes or No, P: 2/8/05 Y: 17, N: 2. Z

Q: Should someone on Shadow's Team die? Yes or No, P: 2/8/05 Y: 2, N: 2.

Q: Should Android 17 make an appearance? Yes or No, P: 2/8/05 Y: 1, N: 1. Z

Q: Should Majin Buu make an appearance? Yes or No, P: 2/8/05 Y: 4, N: 1. Z

Q: Should Goten die? Yes or No, P: 2/8/05 Y: 2, N: 3. X

Q: Should Shadow reveal himself to his new teammates? Yes or No, P: 2/8/05 Y: 3, N: 2. X

Now this next question is still open on the polls and throughout this chapter.

Q: Who should the major villains be? X

1. Shadow Dragon's? 2. Bebi? 3. Broly? 4. Kakonorot? 5. Super 17? 6. Bojack? 7. Cooler?

8. Frieza? 9. Cell? 10. Any of the Buu's? (Check below for selection of Buu's.

11. Other: (Your opinion please.)

10. A. Majin Buu a.k.a. Kid Buu? 10. B. Majin Buu a.k.a. Fat Buu?

10. C. Majin Buu a.k.a. Super Buu? 10. D. Majin Buu a.k.a. Muscular Buu?

10. E. Majin Buu a.k.a. Thin Buu (Grey or Pink Buu)? 10. F. Other Buu: (Your opinion please.)

I apologize for the delay and promise to due the best I can tog et the next chapter posted. Also, this is a majority rules poll, but it also has to fit into the story at current time.

Sneak Peak: Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan: AV, an alternate version to the popular Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan to make all you fans that may loose the current polls and super poll.


	4. The Saiyan War

A/N: I'd like to give my thanks to the one who pointed out that I spelt Kakarot and Saiyan wrong in earlier chapters. The problem has bees fixed and now I must say I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't receive half as many reviews in Chapter Three as I did in the previous one. But oh well, I've compiled most if not all the information in your reviews together. From this chapter forward for about one to three chapters after this one it's going to mainly focus on Shadow's team versus Kakarot's team. Also one last not before the chapter, from here onin flashbacks andlocations will be underlined since doesn't support the usual way I do things in the story format. Thanks.

Shadow Kage

Chapter Four: The Saiyan War

The Battle Field

Shadow looked around his surroundings, his psychic abilities that he had developed while he was in space. The Namek's had helped him develop a deeper understanding of his mental abilities. They even taught him some techniques that allowed him to delve into others minds. Traveling from planet to planet had also awakened other senses or rather enhanced them and fine tuned them to be better than an average Elite Saiyan. His perception was far greater than any living Saiyan or Saiyan hybrid; he could feel the ancient traces of ki that had been left behind by those who had fought on the very area they stood centuries ago.

"He's late," grumbled Vegeta.

"No we're early," said Shadow calmly.

Vegeta merely growled at him and gave him his death glare. Mumbling to himself he waited for Kakarot and his team to arrive. He thought back to about twelve hours ago, where he had learned startling information about Shadow as his team.

Flashback

"Brat what did you mean you were of the Moon Clan, Bardock Moon of the Moon Clan, father of Kakarot was of that clan and disgraced it by being weak," said Vegeta.

"In your eyes perhaps, but ultimately before the home world's destruction he was granted the ability to see into the future. His crew killed by Frieza's henchmen and he himself saw the home world's destruction before it happened. He tried to rally others behind him to fight Frieza, but they all laughed at him as they drank their Saiyan ale. He had visions of Kakarot fighting Frieza and defeating Frieza. But because he was laughed at for loosing his whole crew and other things he went to visit Frieza himself. He attacked Frieza but died by Frieza's planet destroyer attack and the planet's explosion. He died a Saiyan death, going out fighting against impossible odds and impossible victory," said Shadow as Vegeta nodded understanding that Bardock was indeed a true Saiyan Warrior and a rare kind at that.

"I understand that he died an honorable death, but what does this have to do with you being apart of the Moon Clan?" demanded Vegeta.

"Simple, Bardock is a relative of mine. I won't tell you how I'm related to him, unless you can figure it out yourself," said Shadow.

"Bardock had no siblings, his parents had given him the Scar of Exilement as well, though he was merely ten years old. Meaning he was given permission from my grandfather, then the King of Vegeta-sei, to join those who were of his blood line in the Moon Clan. They were elite warriors throughout Saiyan history, but Bardock seemed to have inherited his mothers genes too much as he was branded a third class Saiyan. Yet he would take on those stronger than him and loose gaining strength and power, but he was most famous for his genius. He created the artificial moonlight technique that all Saiyan's that were second class and up were taught, with the exception to Bardock's crew. He had three sons, which weakened his mate into recovery. It was said that when she was fund dead that Bardock's parents had killed her for being strong and extremely healthy. But it was never proven, the eldest was Raditz whom I knew personally, then there were the twins who were separated at birth by their mother. Turles and Kakarot, it was said in a journal that she had hidden from all; that she feared Kakarot would become too powerful and go insane. However that was proven wrong, Kakarot has two personalities, Goku Son and Kakarot Son ironically the surname was the surname of his grandparents," said Vegeta.

"Yes go on Vegeta," said Shadow.

"I have it now, Turles was embodiment of a true Saiyan, since he was given a second class rank at birth. His power grew to standards that my father became worried that he would try to overthrow him, however Turles swore a blood oath in Ancient Saiyago that he would never attempt a claim to the throne. Turles had shown that he was smarter and more intelligent than the average Saiyan and more loyal as well. Ironic that I learned all this through my time in Other World when I first was sent there. You aren't the son Turles, he has no mate. That leaves only Kakarot, since Raditz had no mate either. You are the first born brat of Kakarot!" exclaimed Vegeta as realization struck him.

"I see you finally figured it out. I was wondering how long it would take. Indeed I am the first born son of Kakarot by blood, but I am no son of his. I discarded my human name long ago as both my human side and Saiyan side are in unison and agreement that Kakarot must pay. Mirai has been suspicious of who I was and why I would hate Kakarot so much, yet being civil with him and your family. In my time off of Earth I wandered the universe, participating in wars to get stronger, but never genocides. After a while I grew tired of such foolishness and became a Mercenary for hire. I received many jobs, one I was body guard to a king. Another I was an assassin for the same king. When there was no work to be found in that job, I was a Bounty Hunter. I hunted down the vermin of the universe and brought them in for the money and to hone my tracking skills. However there are many lines that I crossed, but some I wouldn't even cross at the time. Nor would I cross them today, they are the lines that separates me from Kakonorot and Kakarot's kind," said Shadow as Vegeta's eyes widened a the mention of the only Saiyan/Tuffle hybrid known in existence.

"You met with Kakonorot! He is the worst thing Saiyan to ever live!" said Vegeta.

"I met and fought him. He was and probably still is stronger than me by far. He is hundreds of years old and is more sane than Broly and more powerful as well," said Shadow as Vegeta merely stared at him like he was joking around, but the look in Shadow's eyes and the expression on his face told him he was not joking in the least bit.

Time seemed to slow as the information Vegeta had just learned was hard to believe. Not only had Shadow proven himself to be a Super Elite, he had proven himself to be stronger than him, King Vegeta of the Saiyan's. This was something Vegeta was not expecting and it scared him to think that the only Saiyan Hybrid in history to turn against its own races was still alive.

"Tell no one of this information Vegeta or you will regret it for a very long time. Bulma already knows from your bond with her and Mirai knows because of his, though pitiful and weak, psychic abilities that he has developed naturally. However Trunks must not know until I say it is alright. I don't care if you are the Saiyan King, Turles has sworn a blood oath to me as well. I can easily crush you and your sons without powering up to a quarter of true strength. Now get out of here now, you disturbed me when I left instructions not to be disturbed!" said Shadow.

"I don't take orders from you brat!" said Vegeta viciously.

"Don't anger me Vegeta, you have not seen anything compared to what I can do to you. I have learned techniques that will cause your pain to seem like an eternity. My team and I are going to fight Kakarot and his team, with or without your help. I have yet to see you admit to being on my side or a part of my team. Mirai I know is on my side, but is loyal to you because you are his superior and you are his father. However because of this he and Videl are the only ones that have been given a special gift that my original team members received as well. Now get out or I will make you get out!" snarled Shadow as Vegeta just grunted and left.

'Stupid boy! Who does he think he is standing up against me, the King of all Saiyan's! I'll show him who is in charge and that is me!' thought Vegeta bitterly.

:Vegeta what's wrong now: asked Bulma through their bond.

:Nothing that concerns you right now: said Vegeta.

:Is it about Shadow and the information you were able to pry from him: asked Bulma as Vegeta felt the link be intruded on.

_**"Now, now, what have I here? Could it be Bulma and Vegeta talking about me behind my back? Or is it that you are plotting against me behind my back?"**_ asked Shadow as he intruded on their bond link causing Vegeta and Bulma to stop speaking and leaving Shadow to revel in having scared them by intruding on their private conversation.

End Flashback

Shadow with a look of pure annoyance and anger as he waited for Kakarot and his team to arrive and the battle to begin. He had often wondered what happened to Gohan, now he knew, he had grown up to become a strong and powerful warrior, along with a cryptic and mysterious warrior at the same time. He knew the boy had wisdom beyond his years, wisdom that came with not study and training, but with experience and patience.

"He's here," stated Shadow as Kakarot and his team arrived. "Kakarot, Goten, Broly, Piccolo, Eighteen, the Harpy, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Chaotzu, your early, I thought you would have come at the deadline time."

"Whatever, we're just here to banish you evil scum from this planet. If you aren't with us then we can't be sure of your motives, thus you are also our enemy. Now you have a choice leave now peacefully or suffer the consequences," said Kakarot putting on a show for the others in his group.

"Don't insult my intelligence Kakarot, I am no fool. Stop this show you put on for the others and show your true colors and self. I need not listen to you, who died and made you the one responsible for deciding who gets to come to this planet or not. If they have great power can they not use it to help others in small ways, instead of just protecting the planet?" asked Shadow irritably as Kakarot glared at him.

"They can, but for all we know they can be putting on a show and then suddenly turn on us. Just like Vegeta apparently has done," said Kakarot.

"WHAT! YOU ATTACKED MY FAMILY AND ME UNPROVOKED! WHY? ALLBECAUSE I CHOSE TO TEACH MY SON ABOUT HIS HERITAGE AND RAISE HIM THAT WAY! THAT IS MY DECISION TO MAKE NOT YOURS!" roared Vegeta angrily.

"True, but do you deny that you were plotting against me behind my back?" asked Kakarot.

"I deny nothing, I plotted against you because of what you did eight years ago! I plotted against you even before we became allies and I had children! I have done many things in my lifetime that I am not proud of, but I never attacked my own children out of hate and contempt, unlike you!" snarled Vegeta, as everyone in Kakarot's group could swear they felt Vegeta's radiating off him.

"Whatever Vegeta, you haven't liked me since we first met. You have always held contempt against me for beating you and achieving Super Saiyan and avenging our race before you ever could," said Kakarot smugly.

"True I had felt resentment towards you, but it wasn't you avenged our race, but my son! He defeated Frieza and King Kold single handedly, not you!" said Vegeta as Kakarot shrugged his shoulders at Vegeta.

"As much as I would like to hear you two argue you all day, it is becoming very annoying, very fast! Now are we going to continue in this verbal battle or are we going to have a physical battle?" snapped Shadow angrily at Vegeta and Kakarot.

The two turned their attention to him and backed off not wanting to be yelled at like they were children. Grumbling they each went back to their own lines, but still glared menacingly at each other almost nonstop.

"Alright who's up first? Is it you short stuff? Or perhaps you mime boy? Maybe you tri-clops?" asked Shadow as he looked up and down their line.

-

"They won't fight you stranger, they'll fight Mirai's girlfriend and your girlfriend," said Kakarot.

"Hey, Goku, when did we agree to that?" asked Krillin.

"Since Vegeta backed off against a threat from the stranger. That means the stranger is stronger or has techniques that allow him to become stronger than him," said Goku as Krillin nodded.

"So we fight the weaklings and you take the really strong ones?" asked Krillin.

"Exactly," said Kakarot as he watched Shadow's movements.

-

"Lime show them you are not weak," said Shadow as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I want the bimbo blonde," said Lime defiantly.

"Then go get her," replied Shadow smirking.

Lime nodded and disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Eighteen smashing her fists into the back of her head. Afterwards she grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the air and launched a ki blast right up her skirt immediately upon contact any samples she had stored in her body were made sterile.

"You bitch!" yelled Eighteen as she shot her own ki blast at Lime only to have swatted back at her.

Eighteen swatted her own blast towards Shadow and the others only to have it crash against an energy field around them. She growled as Shadow smirked at her and pointed behind by twirling his finger in a circle, When Eighteen turned she got a punch straight to the nose and a lot of her hair ripped out in one big yank. Eighteen cried out in pain and fury as she saw Lime waving the hair she had ripped out of her own head at her tauntingly.

"You'll pay for this bitch!" screamed Eighteen.

As she charged Lime she never noticed her eldest daughter appear behind her. She was Eighteen's daughter, but she was not Krillin's daughter. She refused to have the Chesnut name and was constantly in trouble for fighting in school. She was born thirteen years earlier to the current fight, because her mother had stolen the Time Machine and traveled back in time to the time that her mother had still been completely human. Even then she had been a manipulative woman and a dangerous one at that, being the cousin of the infamous Launch. That was when she had volunteered to become a new type of Android, though today she thought it was forced thanks to a side effect of the transformation that caused her to loose parts of her memory. She was in a sense a Cyborg, but she had all the powers of an Android, yet some of the same luxuries as humans.

"Shentraka!" yelled Kasumi.

"Kasumi!" exclaimed Eighteen as the blast hit her and sent her flying into the ground.

"What is it dear mother? Did I hurt you? Am I grounded again?" asked Kasumi mockingly as she flew down and picked her mother up out of the ground. "Oh mother, I have a present for you; a one way ticket to excruciating pain and agony."

"Kasumi, you insolent, conniving, little bitch, why are you doing this? You're going to break your father's heart when he has to beat you into the ground!" screamed Eighteen.

"That man you married is not my father! He is my step-father! My father is a hybrid Saiyan, maybe just maybe that Prince Mirai's father can help me," said Kasumi as she lifted Eighteen's from the ground and held it up for Lime to use as a punching bag.

"You damn bitch! You are going to pay for what you have done!" said Lime as she punched Eighteen for every word said.

Soon Eighteen was beaten badly and bleeding from several cuts. Her face was a mangled mess and her hair was dried with her blood. Lime and Kasumi lifted what was left of her and slammed her fist into her gut causing her to cry out in pain.

"Now mother, why don't you tell your mate what you did to my father when he was thirteen. How you pretty much raped him and then went back in time to right before you became an Android and gave his genes to your human self. How thirteen years ago you decided to have a child and blame it on an experiment done by Gero for my being alive when he hadn't even touched you yet. My father is Gohan and I am ashamed to have you as my mother! Now tell him bitch!" said Kasumi.

"Fine, Krillin she's right a few years ago I found Gohan in space and was so caught up in my own twisted hatred for him. Because of him attacking his own mother, I did something that I am terribly ashamed of. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I still love you," said Eighteen with a slight twist to the story.

"It's alright Eighteen, after what he did to Chichi he deserved what became of him. Sadly his daughter has taken after him and she will have to die as well," said Krillin as Eighteen smiled at him only to have a foot slammed into her spine causing her to scream in agony.

"Goku please help her! She has helped you and me out so many times!" said Krillin as Goku nodded signaling Goten to go take care of Kasumi and Lime.

When Goten smirked and charged the two they found none other than Android Seventeen in front of him blocking his way, however he was changed and more powerful than before. He had gone to the future and absorbed Seventeen, number two into him instead of the other way around. He had become Super Seventeen and was on Shadow's side of the war. He had seen what would become of the Earth if Shadow were to fail. Kakarot would proclaim himself the supreme ruler of the planet and have all who opposed him eliminated and everyone else forced to pay tribute to him. He grabbed Goten and absorbed his energy to the point he was too weak to put up a challenge. After he was done with Goten he threw him back to Kakarot who looked at Super Seventeen with pure hatred in his eyes.

"It's good to see you again Uncle Seventeen. Shall we get rid of this trash right here?" asked Kasumi as Seventeen smiled and nodded to his niece.

She nodded to her step-mother who nodded and the two picked her up and threw her into the sky and launched their attacks at her with Seventeen adding in his own attack to unify them into one and they collided with Eighteen's form and exploded in a grand explosion leaving behind only half of Eighteen's body which was her top half. She was dead, but the shock on her face was still there until Kasumi blasted the rest of her body into oblivion.

"Now that the trash is gone lets get on to the real fights!" said Lime as Kasumi and Seventeen disappeared back over to Shadow's side of the field.

-

"Alright Kakarot, it's your move now. What are you going to do?" mocked Shadow as he surveyed his daughter and the rest of his team.

"You make the first move stranger," said Kakarot.

"Fine, Lime, Kasumi, Seventeen, stand down for now, but keep your guard up. Vegeta, you and I will also wait. Videl, Mirai, and Trunks you will wait too. Keino, Eclipse you two are next, make it last a while without killing him… again," said Shadow as they nodded and disappeared behind Broly only to have him smirk and grab the two of them by the necks.

"So you are after me? You are the next Legendary Super Saiyan," said Broly as he smirked his evil grin at the two.

"No, I'm just a normal Super Saiyan," said Keino as he struggled to breath as Broly's grip began to tighten around his neck quickly at his disappointment.

"Then it is you woman… very nice… excellent for a mate… my mate!" said Broly as he tossed Keino away and began to attempt to claim her as his won, but found a claim mark already on her. "He will die for this."

Broly turned to Keino who had stood up and saw the challenge in his eyes and his body posture. He wanted Eclipse as his mate, but he could only get her as his mate by defeating him in battle and forcing him to renounce his claim on her. However Eclipse intervened by striking Broly first challenging him herself, which meant that if she lost, then she had to reject Keino's claim to her and kill him on the spot as Saiyan tradition and culture dictated.

"Oh so you wish to fight me instead? Very well, you will lose and you shall be my mate," said Broly as he advanced towards her. "Two Legendary Super Saiyan's the second and the third."

"Wrong, if I lose then it will be the first and the second. I am the original Legendary Super Saiyan, I am Eclipse Lunar of the Lunar Clan, the second Saiyan clan to the royals!" said Eclipse as she attacked him viciously, which was the type of fighting that suited him, pure viciousness and pure unorthodox fighting styles, they were his favorite styles.

Eclipse managed to blast his back a few times leaving severe burn marks, but he kept on fighting. It was two Legendary's fighting each other in an all out contest of wills and claims. Eclipse launched a blast at him which he deflected away from him that went soaring at Kakarot's group.

Broly himself was for the first time in his life since being born feeling naturally sane as he fought Eclipse. He knew it wasn't just a lust he felt towards Eclipse, but something else that was rare among Saiyan's, something that happened to only every few Saiyan's out of thousands. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something that might cure him of the force in his mind that controlled most of his body functions and thoughts towards other Saiyan's, especially Kakarot and Vegeta. He was reluctant to admit it, but he wasn't in full control of his body or thoughts, not since he was born, not since his attempted murder.

"Come now Broly, surely you can do better than that? I thought you were a Legendary Super Saiyan. Some Legendary Super Saiyan you are turning out to be," said Eclipse tauntingly.

"You have not yet seen the full extent of my power Eclipse. I am Broly Solar of the disgraced Solar Clan, I am disgraced because King Vegeta feared me and tried to kill me. I am disgraced because I am a Legendary Super Saiyan. I am disgraced because I am not in full control of my mind or body-AAAAHHHH!" screamed Broly as the presence in his mind intensified and his thoughts became erratic and he looked at Eclipse with his nearly invisible eyes. "DIE!"

Eclipse was caught off guard at what Broly had said and the sudden pain he felt. Then when he transformed matching her power from when she first transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan. However she was soon on the loosing end of the battle if she didn't transform. Quickly she transformed and evened out the battle against the two of them.

-

**_"Obey me Broly, you have no choice. Since the day you were born you have been under my control. You think that you can escape that in death? I was there with you in death, you cannot escape me, not now, not ever,"_ **said the voice to Broly as he attempted to rid himself of the voice.

_**"So you are the one who is controlling Broly's actions most of the time. But you're not as powerful as he is. That's why you are controlling him like this. Clever, but not clever enough as Eclipse is about to win,"**_ said Shadow as he had entered Broly's mind to discover what or who controlled his thoughts and body.

-

"No, damn you Shadow, you had to interfere. This should have happened centuries ago when she first transformed and raged havoc upon our home world. She will pay for the death, the murder of my mate, my dear Dusk," said the Saiyan as he flew into the air and did something unexpected, something that might changed the course of the battle, especially since Shadow had forced him from Broly's mind.

"ECLIPSE BEHIND YOU!" yelled Broly as he recognized the attack the Saiyan behind her was about to unleash.

However Eclipse was a little slow to react as she turned and her eyes widened at who the attacker was. But what shocked her even more was Broly's selfless sacrifice as he slammed her out of the way and took the attack himself, sacrificing his own life for hers.

"BROLY!" yelled Eclipse as she watched the attacker's blast hit him head on. "KEINO YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME THOSE CENTURIES AGO!"

Eclipse was furious as she powered up to her maximum and charged Keino who didn't have a chance. He was being beaten to a pulp by Eclipse for his transgression against her, his betrayal, and her pure hatred for him that had fully blossomed.

"Mercy, Eclipse, show me mercy!" begged Keino as Eclipse stood over him furious with him.

"MERCY! MERCY! YOU EXPECT ME TO SHOW YOU MERCY! YOU WERE MY MATE, I LOVED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THAT LOVE AND TRUST! WHY! WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME AND ATTACK ME!" demanded Eclipse furiously.

"Why! You ask why! I'll tell you why! Because you killed her, you killed Dusk, my mate! You were supposed to battle for the right to claim me as your mate since I only wanted her, but you both wanted me. The night before you were supposed to battle her, was the same night that your best friend betrayed you and attempted to kill your family. It was that night in which you first transformed and it was also the same night as the full moon. All Saiyan's were prohibited from look at the moon, but something happened that caused you to go out of control and you looked at the moon! You became a Golden Oozaru, an uncontrollable one at that! You killed Dusk, you killed her and you killed your own family members, maybe not all of them, but you still did," said Keino as spat at her.

"You were the one who tried to kill me Keino, my best friend was dead. Dawn, my cousin and best friend was killed by Dusk and one other Saiyan. Ironic that Dusk was also my cousin and at that Dawn's best friend. You and Dusk tired to kill me, just like you killed Dawn," said Eclipse as Keino denied nothing and admitted that he killed her by thrashing out at her, only to have his hand caught and Broly, fatally injured grab his hand and crush it. "BROLY!"

Broly collapsed onto the ground, for the first time in his entire existence, he was free; he was sane enough to control his power. He was sane enough to know he was in love with Eclipse, even though she was broken hearted and betrayed. However another blast came out of nowhere and collided with the two as they shared a kiss. They were killed from the blast and Shadow was furious beyond belief.

"KAKAROT! THAT WAS UNNECCESSARY, THAT WASN'T YOUR BATTLE!" roared Shadow as Kakarot only shrugged.

"He was an enemy and so was the woman, they both of no use any more," said Kakarot. "Now the battle can continue, but since you are down two members that were of your strongest then that means my team has the upper hand now."

"Bastard!" yelled Shadow as he contemplates his situation. "Now this is no longer a battle, this is war Kakarot, you are a filthy disgusting being that deserves no mercy or respect."

With that said Mirai disappeared from view and smashed his elbow into the back of Paragus's head. The two of them started fighting while trunks decided to be a bit mischievous and snuck over to Pikkon's feet quietly and undetected and ultra glued his feet into the ground and left a energy absorbing bomb underneath him as well. When he returned back over to his side of the field he gave Turles a thumbs up and motioned to Pikkon. Turles smiled and turned back to watch the battle between Paragus and Mirai. Mirai easily had the upper hand since he was a Super Saiyan, but he didn't transform to give Paragus a false sense of security, but Paragus knew better. He had seen Mirai transform before and knew that Mirai was stronger than he was before as well. So he had slipped some energy drainer's onto Mirai's clothing and flew back away from him.

"Giving up already Paragus?" asked Mirai.

"Hardly, you've already lost and now I'm going to kill you," said Paragus as he activated the energy drainers which began to drain Mirai's energy from him.

-

Videl who was watching snapped and quickly dealt with Krillin and Yamcha by slamming their heads together, rendering them unconscious. Afterward she flew with a ahead on collision straight into Paragus's stomach, causing him to gasp for air as it left him from the blow he had just received courtesy of Videl's head. The next shot was one in which no male ever wanted to feel or think about, it was a shot that was king of all cheap shots and the most feared by the male gender, a powerful, quick, and repeated kick to the groin. Videl was kicking and kneeing him there so many times, that he would be sterile by the time she finished with him. She then began to slam his face into her knee and still kept on kicking him in the groin.

(Remind me never to get on her bad side. -shudders-)

Videl finally had enough of him and grabbed the remote that controlled the energy drainers and reversed the flow of them. Once she saw that Mirai was back to normal she threw Paragus into the air and they both blasted him back to Other World. When they landed Kakarot didn't show any emotion to his team mates loosing.

­-

"You had to have your mate help you win Mirai? Pathetic," said Kakarot.

"Shut up Kakarot, at least my mate is willing to risk her life for mine," said Mirai as he soon regretted saying anything as he was blasted into oblivion.

"MIRAI!" cried Videl as she felt the sudden loss of him. "YOU BASTARD!"

Lime went over to her and wrapped her arms around her as she cried because of Mirai's death.

"Kakarot, Mirai had a point, let us see your mate fight. Or is the wench to frightened to fight?" said Shadow as Kakarot ignored him.

"Pikkon your next," said Kakarot as Trunks activated his bomb and it reduced Pikkon's strength to almost nothing in an instant.

"I can't my friend, they somehow drained all my power from me just now. I have to rest, I'm sorry my friend," said Pikkon as he teleported himself back to Other World.

By then Goten had used a technique that allowed his body to think it had been resting for months and storing energy, along with being kept fed, to be able to fight again. Goten smirked and snuck up behind Seventeen and blasted him through the gut unsuspectingly and rammed his head through him. He was defeated before the next fight could begin and fell down shocked and mortally wounded, but Goten didn't stop there as he ripped him to pieces. Afterward it was him and Kasumi fighting as she wished to avenge her uncle's death by defeating her other uncle. However Goten proved to be too much for to handle so she was blasted into the ground where she was left to slowly die as she was out of energy.

"Shadow…" said Kasumi slightly as she saw him pick her up carefully.

"Yes Kasumi?" asked Shadow sadly as he watched his daughter dying.

"If you find my father, can you tell him I love him? It would really make me happy," said Kasumi before he could reply she clutched her heart as it began to slow down.

She watched the horror, agony, sadness, and remorse flow through his eyes as he nodded closing her eyes as he felt her leave for Other World. With a silent mental command the ground was ripped open shallowly, yet deep enough to cover her body with soil. He placed her body into the ground and slowly gave her a proper burial as he did with his other fighter's bodies. No one tried to stop him, not even Kakarot as he was too fascinated with Shadow's behavior to attack him. Shadow was burying the dead and he noticed muttering a prayer in Saiyago for their safe journey to Other World and for them to be at peace there. After he buried all of them Kakarot know Shadow said something but it was too low and soft for even him to hear.

"You will pay boy," said Shadow angrily.

Goten just shrugged and replied, "They were weaklings, low life scum. They didn't deserve in or on this world. The new order that will come when you are defeated will ensure peace will remain on this planet for as long as my family lives. For as long as we have descendants this world shall know true peace."

"Then your going to wish you had never done what you did boy. Your going to go to hell when I'm finished with you or rather you'll wish you were dead when I'm done," said Shadow loathingly at Goten.

"Words. Can you not back up your words or are you going to threaten me all day?" asked Goten as he suddenly gasp for air as he felt a knee being driven into his stomach.

"Is this better?" asked Shadow as he grabbed Goten by the hair and lifted him up. "You were going to get a chance to live, but now you have forfeited that chance. I'll tell you now, you killed your own niece and that is unforgivable in my eyes."

He slammed Goten into the ground and lifted him up again and again and again, repeating the process until Goten's nose was broken and bleeding. Afterward he threw him into the side of a mountain and went after him. Few people have ever seen Shadow angry before, two were dead and three never wanted to be on the receiving end again of his anger.

"Now boy you will learn much about what it is to be a Saiyan," said Shadow as he smashed Goten's face through the stone wall.

"You really think I'll learn? I have always been a hard learner when it comes to learning things about fighting," said Goten as he lashed out at Shadow only to have himself knocked out by Shadow hitting a pressure point.

-

Turles smirked as Shadow dropped Goten at Kakarot's feet. He moved next as he struck Tien and Chaotzu, however they were expecting a sneak attack and began to battle it out with Turles. After a while the two began to tire Turles out enough for him to be too weak to transform into Super Saiyan they would constantly use energy drain attacks on him. When they thought he was weak enough they attempted a double Tri-Beam attack on him. However he turned around snapped Chaotzu's neck with a swift karate chop. Chaotzu was dead before he hit the ground as his heart had stopped beating and Turles blasted his body into the ground. Tien furious with grief latched onto Turles and self-destructed taking Turles with him to Other World.

-

"It seems that the numbers are uneven, why don't I even them out for you," said Kakarot as he snapped his fingers and Trunks fell over with a gaping hole in his abdomen.

"TRUNKS!" yelled Vegeta as he ran to his son's side only to find his body cold.

"Hmm, it seems the odds are still a bit uneven. Who shall go next?" asked Kakarot and with another snap of his fingers someone else was dead, this time Vegeta's own daughter in-law.

"VIDEL!" cried Vegeta as she cried softly in his arms.

"Thank you papa, I'm going to be with Mirai and trunks now, show that prick what you're made of for me," said Videl with her lasts breaths as she faded into Other World.

"I will Videl, for your honor and my family's honor and so that this bastard can be stopped!" said Vegeta as he turned to Kakarot.

"Are you ready now Vegeta?" asked Kakarot. "You know you can't beat me Vegeta, you never have been able to. Even when you were stronger you couldn't beat me. The only ones to ever beat me are now dead or too weak to pose a threat to me. Now it's your turn Vegeta."

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" yelled Vegeta as he unleashed the move on Kakarot who swatted it away like it was nothing, like it was an insignificant attack.

In another instant Kakarot was right in front of Vegeta with his palm to his stomach and whispered in his ear before releasing the blast. "I will rule this world Vegeta, you were to be along side me, but since you refused and plotted against me then you die. Tell Bulma I send my regards, she was a good second mate until you came along and claimed her for yourself."

"If you want the bitch so bad, then have her. This was a challenge for her and to see if you could beat me. You won both rounds and I renounce the claim on the whore of a bitch," said Vegeta with disgust as Bulma appeared next to Kakarot hanging off his neck.

"When did you find out I was sleeping with Kakarot, Vegeta? Was it when I came home with his scent all over me and I told you tripped and fell on me? Or was it the time that I actually screwed him in our bed? I also screwed his first mate Chichi and we both screwed him. He is so much better than you Vegeta, I hope you rot in hell when you die," said Bulma as Kakarot removed Vegeta's claim mark and replaced it with his own and then releasing the blast through Vegeta's stomach and then snapping his neck all the way around.

-

Piccolo having watched the battles play out decided that he didn't want in part of the battle and left the field. But has he was leaving he saw Shadow looking at him and then to Kakarot.

**_"Tell me Piccolo how well do you know Kakarot? He has not gone mad, quite the opposite, he has become delusional. Anyone who is not with him is against him. So are you with him or against him?"_** asked Shadow.

**_"I'm not with him. He has twisted people to suit his needs and goals. What do you want of me though Saiyan scum?"_** asked Piccolo.

**_"Now don't be rude, I'm only half Saiyan. What I want is a thirty minute break, which only you can get. Then I wish for you to join my team. The Kai's have all joined me, King Enma has as well, along with Namek's on New Namek, not to mention various other races. I'll tell you now Namek, this planet used to be my home eight years ago. But then my mother became too strict and manipulative, so I disobeyed her and she had my father banish me from this planet with the Scar of Exilement,"_** said Shadow.

**_"I know who you are now… I'll join your team,"_** said Piccolo.

-

"Goku, let's take a rest. Let them regroup and see what's actually left of their options. They may actually decided to heed your warning now and leave," said Piccolo.

"Not bad idea Piccolo, one hour is all I will give for a break, no more, no less. Now Chichi can you cook up a nice big meal for us. The sooner we end this fight, the sooner Goten can go back to his studies," said Kakarot as he picked him up and carried over to the table.

­-

"Shadow what are we going to do? He's killed almost all of our warriors and we don't have that kind of strength," said Lime.

"Don't worry Lime, I planned for this. This is now a time for diversion, Piccolo will hopefully discreetly slip some sleeping powder into Kakarot's drink or food. When this happens, then I can get my bitch of a mother. I'm going to reveal the truth to her and I may actually thank her for helping me become this strong," said Shadow.

"Okay, but what do we do until then?" asked Lime.

"We rest and plan our strategy. We also have to plan that Piccolo might betray us. He hasn't exactly been the type in the past to work with others willingly, unless he had no other choice," said Shadow as he looked at Piccolo and the others thinking back to the first time he passed by Earth after being banished from it.

Flashback

It was one year after his encounter with Eighteen on Androma. He had begun hunting her down and had made a name for himself as the most ruthless Bounty Hunter in the North Galaxy. He found himself passing by Earth and was very tempted to go down onto the planet, but he decided against it and instead went to Venus. There he found that the atmosphere had changed since the last initial testing of its chance to actually live there. The last testing indicated that it was impossible to live there, but his instruments showed it was almost exactly like Earth now. Deciding to go down onto the planet itself he descended into atmosphere carefully.

"Please identify unidentified vessel, this is Venusian Planetary Patrol," said the voice.

"This is Lunar Shadow, Venusian Planetary Patrol, requesting permission to land," said Shadow.

"Permission granted, land at following coordinates and await further instructions from tower," said the voice.

When Shadow had landed he found that the planet was very much like Earth, only with more mountains and volcanoes. It was a nice planet and seemed to have a very stable commerce.

"Lunar Shadow, welcome to Venus please state origins for record," said the tower command.

"Tower, this Lunar Shadow, I have no state of origins. Exile from home world and looking for work," said Shadow.

"Noted, would you like to make Venus your home world, since exiled from original?" asked tower command.

"Affirmative and negative, would like to be citizen of Venus, but not registered as home world. I plan on leaving some time," said Shadow.

"Acknowledged Lunar Shadow, please state name and previous or current occupation," said tower command.

"Shadow Tempest Moon, Bounty Hunter slash Mercenary," said Shadow.

"Race?" asked tower command.

"Saiyan hybrid, half Saiyan and half human," stated Shadow.

"Acknowledged, surviving Saiyan's are welcome to join Venusian Grand Military. So you're from Earth huh, well that planet was always a backward world. Consider your self a citizen of Venus and a member of the Venusian Bounty Hunter slash Mercenary Guild," said tower command as his documents were transmitted to him.

Months later

Shadow had built his Empire on Venus, he had started Shadow Enterprises and quickly forged treaties, alliances, and cooperation's with other company's. He also implemented a few laws on Venus and helped forge a treaty with some of the other planets in the galaxy. He had come to be known as Shadow S. Moon. Many believed that the S in his name stood to remind him of those who had banished him from his home world and his unquenchable thirst for vengeance against them for his most renowned scar, the Scar of Exilement. However the S in his name stood for one thing and that was his race, the one he truly considered himself to be apart of, Saiyan. Shadow Saiyan Moon, thus Shadow S. Moon abbreviated and shortened out.

Shadow had become good friends with the leaders of Venus and even those who were too poor to have a home of their own or even an apartment. He rounded people up off the streets and gave them a purpose in life, a home as well with full benefits. He was consider a warrior saint, the one who had come to Venus as a lowly Bounty Hunter and Mercenary and built his way to the top with little more than nothing.

Then the day came when he disappeared for two years. Venus carried on as it did before he vanished, a statue of him wielding his mighty Saiyan Katana, specifically designed with Saiyan metal, bone, armor, and even a piece of the core from the original Saiyan home world. He was considered a savior and he was glad he could help. Stories of his greatness spread across the planet and its neighbors, except Earth, about how he left to find his purpose in the universe and was killed in battle against a tyrant so powerful that he sacrificed his own life to put the tyrant in Hell.

End Flashback

(Not a crossover right now, nothing to do with any other anime, nor will it ever be!)

Shadow smiled at the memory and the story he had heard about himself. He was still in charge of his company, but as the mysterious leader and owner who was in too much constant danger to show his face on many planets. That is why he had chosen to return to Earth, plus his other plans, as all the pieces were beginning to fall into place to complete the big picture. He watched as his father Kakarot fell asleep along with his younger brother and Bulma. Carefully he made sure that Piccolo was no where near the area, making it seem that he went to meditate somewhere peacefully. Walking over to Kakarot's camp he noticed that Chichi had just finished the dishes.

"Seven days have come and gone, the shadows of your sins are about to come to light and be revealed for many to see," said Shadow cryptically getting Chichi's attention.

"You! What are you doing over here! You have some guts to come over here and mess with me boy. I may not have my husband's strength and power, but I can easily bring you to your knees," said Chichi arrogantly.

"You mean your almighty Frying Pan of Doom? That is pathetic, I have trained long hard to overcome many of my weaknesses and that is the first one I overcame," said Shadow.

"Who are you really? That girl calls you Shadow, but I've heard her call you Shawn before. Why is that you hate me so much?" demanded Chichi.

"Eight years ago," stated Shadow simply, "You turned on me, resulting in mine having this scar."

Shadow ripped off the sleeve of his gi and revealed the Scar of Exilement.

_"The Scar of Exilement, mother,"_ said Shadow in Saiyago knowing full well she could understand it through her bond with Kakarot. "It is because of you that I was denied my family, the chance to see my brother grow up. You warped him… manipulated him… twisted him… just enough so that he would hate everything about me… everything that I am. But I do owe you some thanks, because of you I had to grow up much faster than an ordinary Saiyan or human."

"Gohan!" said Chichi fearfully and then an idea struck her. "I regretted doing it Gohan, I really do. Can you ever forgive me? We can be a family again if you just tell your father."

"Do you think me a fool wench! My psychic abilities have also grown in strength and power, for offense and defense, along with other parts," said Shadow. **_"Did you really think I was stupid? I am strong, yes, but I am also powerful. But as many things are in the universe power isn't everything. With great power, comes great responsibility."_**

(Quote: "With great power, comes great responsibility," comes from Spider-Man, Marvel owns it.)

"No, it can't be, you wouldn't kill me would you? I mean I'm your mother!" said Chichi fearfully.

"No I won't kill you. You will live… for now. Tell Kakarot that the time has come for the Final Judgment of him and the Son lineage," said Shadow as he turned around to find Kakarot awake and with Piccolo's body in one hand. "Clever Kakarot, but not clever enough. Did you actually think I didn't plan for this? Did you actually believe I am that stupid and foolish? If so then you truly are a fool."

Shadow disappeared from sight as he listened to Chichi tell Kakarot everything about who he was. But to his utter surprise he heard Kakarot say and do the one thing he didn't expect from him.

"I know, I had an inkling that it was hi since he seemed to hate us so much. Oh and Chichi tell your father I send my greetings," said Kakarot.

"But my father is dead," said Chichi confused.

"Exactly," said Kakarot as he blasted Chichi to Other World.

"So Kakarot are you in the habit of getting rid of your wives now?" asked Shadow.

"She served her purpose, the only thing I will miss from her is her meals. My plans are coming to full bloom, the only thing I didn't expect was for you to appear again. It was an unexpected pleasure to see you again, so I could finish the job I started eight years ago. But now that my plans are nearly complete, nothing can stop me now, not even you. Now Shenron arise to grant my wishes!" said Kakarot as Shenron appeared.

"You have summoned me from my slumber, what are your wishes?" asked Shenron getting straight to the point.

"I wish fro the ability to create a portal through time to any destination that life is still habitable on this planet!" yelled Kakarot.

"Your wish has been granted, what is your second wish?" asked Shenron.

"Shenron I wish-"

"I wish to have my tail back and never be able to be removed again!" said Kakarot.

"Your wish has been granted," said Shenron as he disappeared and the Dragon Balls scattered across the planet.

"Now since my tail is back, I get a bit stronger. However since you seem to be stronger than me, I'll just send you flying through time into parts even unknown to me," said Kakarot as he opened the portal right behind Shadow who was sucked in and sent flying through time.

Lime saw what happened had left the battle field and sent a silent plea for help out into the galaxy. Hopefully somebody would help them.

-

As Shadow was sent flying through the portal, he emerged on the other side of the portal only to see a ruined land with thousands of graves. Looking around he found himself face to face with a statue of Kakarot. The statue held a cold look in his eyes and he wore an amulet that signified him as the ruler. Shadow didn't know where he was or in what time he was in, but he knew that if Kakarot was here it meant trouble. Deciding to look around he found many buildings in ruins and two symbols in the Saiyan language that meant only one thing. The symbols meant Shadow and Resistance, the Shadow Resistance.

"Halt who goes there!" said a voice behind him. "Turn around slowly."

Shadow did as he was told not knowing what type of weapons or technology they held in the time and world he was on. When he was fully turned around he heard the weapon hit the ground, which had been being held by a woman who had startled him a little bit.

"Shadow?" asked the woman.

"How is it that you know my name woman?" asked Shadow.

"It's me, Videl, the Kai's had been kind enough to resurrect me and a few others. But they were too late and Kakarot has done this to the land," said Videl gesturing to the land about them.

"Where are we at Videl? What planet is this and what year is it?" asked Shadow.

"You're on Earth or rather, what is left of the Earth you once knew. This planet is under Kakarot's control now and has been for the past hundred years. It is exactly one hundred years since your disappearance from the universe," said Videl.

"What is the damn date!" demanded Shadow.

"That date you disappeared from the universe was seven dash twenty-nine dash three thousand nine hundred (7-29-3900). It is now seven dash twenty-nine dash four thousand (7-29-4000)," said Videl sadly.

"And Lime? What happened to Lime?" asked Shadow.

"…"

"What happened to Lime? Tell me damn it!" demanded Shadow.

"She was captured by Kakarot and raped, when she gave him three children, triplets, he killed her. They were raised to hate their mother, as were my children when I was captured and raped by that bastard. I had to kill my own children so that they could stop tormenting people. I had been lucky to escape, but Lime hadn't been so lucky. I tried to take her with me, but the guards caught up with us and we were weak from starvation. We were almost free when she pushed me off the cliff and took the blast that was meant for me, it came from Kakarot himself," explained Videl and for the first time in her life she saw Shadow cry.

"Now I have nothing to live for, except revenge. Kakarot shall die for what he has done," said Shadow as he stood up and shattered the statue of Kakarot into rubble. "Now it has truly begun the Final Judgment shall be passed and I shall be the instrument hat passes that judgment on him."

-

A/N: Chapter Four is now done. I apologize to all you have been waiting for this chapter, but school has gotten in the way a bit. But now I'm on my way to writing Chapter Five. Unfortunately I don't really have much in the way of a poll or any responses towards the reviews. If I can get at least a dozen reviews on this one chapter then I'll make the next one longer than usual and I'll get it posted as fast as I can possibly get it posted. Well here's my pathetic poll:

Should I give up on this story? Yes or No

Who should the major villains be?

1. Shadow Dragon's? 2. Bebi? 3. Broly? 4. Kakonorot? 5. Super 17? 6. Bojack? 7. Cooler?

8. Frieza? 9. Cell? 10. Any of the Buu's? (Check below for selection of Buu's.

11. Other: (Your opinion please.)

10. A. Majin Buu a.k.a. Kid Buu? 10. B. Majin Buu a.k.a. Fat Buu?

10. C. Majin Buu a.k.a. Super Buu? 10. D. Majin Buu a.k.a. Muscular Buu?

10. E. Majin Buu a.k.a. Thin Buu (Grey or Pink Buu)? 10. F. Other Buu: (Your opinion please.)

Should Goten die? Yes or No

Should Goku/Kakarot die? Yes or No

Should Bulma die for her betrayal? Yes or No

Should Shadow die in the fight against Kakarot? Yes or No

Do you think my having Keino be a traitor to Eclipse was a good idea? Yes or No, explain

Do you think Broly and Eclipse make a good couple? Yes or No, explain

Well that's it for the poll and again I promise to get the next chapter posted as soon as I can.

Sneak Peak: Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan: AV, an alternate version to the popular Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan to make all you fans that may loose the current polls and super poll. This will be started after Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan is completed 100 percent.

Sneak Peak Preview Poll:

Who should Shadow be paired up with? You choose.

Who should the major villain be? You choose.

Should Shadow have any siblings, besides Goten? You choose.

Should Goku/Kakarot be alive at the beginning? You choose.

Well that's it for the Sneak Peak Preview Poll. Let me know your answers as soon as I have this posted and please don't just give yes, no, yes, no answers. Please put a reason beside them.

Shadow Kage


	5. Saiyan Disaster

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and responses to my polls. The Sneak Peak Preview Poll shall be updated with your requests and shall remain open for one or two more chapters. Now I've got a lot to cover as far as your concerns and questions go for my normal poll.

1. I've received reviews expressing concerns about Kakarot/Goku. I'll explain it briefly; Kakarot/Goku is not insane. The Kakarot and Goku personalities have been working in joint cooperation, but during the fight with Shadow after he killed Chichi and sent Shadow through the time vortex Kakarot took complete control of their body, merging with the Goku personality permanently.

2. I've also had many requests that Shadow die during the fight against the future Kakarot. Now I won't reveal anything really that concerns the fate of the two, except that whatever happens will change the outcome of the battle against the ultimate villain that has yet to arrive on Earth. That's it for now; there are only a few more chapters left, seeing as how these chapters are real long. I would also like to thank the following users for their reviews on the last chapter: DBGT Goku, hope, Enraged, Gozen V, and Lov3the3vil, along with anybody else who submits a review before this chapter is posted.

Chapter Five: Saiyan Disaster

Earth - 4000 A.D. - Shadow Resistance Base

When Videl and Shadow arrived at the resistance's base of operations, Shadow was immediately grabbed and forced on the cold hard floor roughly.

"Who have you brought us to be executed this time love?" asked the lilac haired man.

"Not to be executed, but to join us," said Videl.

"A new member, this is a rare occasion. Tell me boy who you are? If you don't tell us who you are then you must best me in battle to join us," said the lilac haired man.

The man signaled the others to release Shadow. He could barely see him as a slight rumble caused the ceiling lamps to swing a little bit. The lights faded for one instant, which was more than enough time for Shadow to make his move. When the lights came back on the man was standing right where he was when the lights went out and so was Shadow.

"I win," said Shadow.

"What makes you think you win, just because the lights went out?" asked the man.

"Simple the darkness lights up, the light darkens, and the shadows are in-between. I am the shadow that has been chosen to bring judgment to Kakarot," said Shadow.

"Bold words for someone who has yet to prove they can beat me," said the lilac haired man.

"Just look at where your sword should be," said Shadow as the man checked and found it at his throat with Shadow holding the other end of it.

"What is your name, so I may congratulate the victor?" asked the lilac haired man.

"I am Kage," said Shadow. "Mirai Trunks the so called leader of the Shadow Resistance."

"Why don't you show your face," said Mirai angrily.

"I'd rather not, besides I have my own score to settle with Kakarot the third class scum," said Shadow as everyone else looked at him like he was crazy.

"Only one man was ever that gutsy to insult someone and think they could get away with it," said Mirai as Shadow stopped and looked at him. "You are not Kage."

"Oh, but I am. Kage means shadow, and that is exactly what I am, a shadow of my old self," said Shadow as he continued on. "I am no member of your pitiful resistance, nor am I an ally to it. I am a renegade and I am a Mercenary, but above all else I am stronger, smarter, faster, cleverer, and more devious than you, your wife, your resistance, or Kakarot combined together."

Shadow left the base and ventured out on his own towards the place he knew was the boundaries of Kakarot's capital city. Approaching the gate he just slapped the guards away from him and ripped open the gate with enough brute force to bend the metal back like it was peeled back. Entering into the city he found himself facing many guards in his path.

"Shentraka!" yelled shadow obliterating the guards in his way.

"Halt in the name of Emperor Kakarot!" yelled another squadron of guards.

"No," replied Shadow as he released a blast that wiped them out.

-

"Mirai what's wrong?" asked Videl.

"It's Kanrot City, it's under siege, the gates have been peeled back, and two super squads of guards have been eradicated with minimal effort. We're at war Videl and I think it's that man who refused to join us and insulted us, by comparing us to Kakarot," said Mirai.

"What are you going to do?" asked Videl.

"Stop him before he hurts any innocent people," said Mirai. "Sound the alarm, we're going in."

"Attention we are under a code black, I repeat we are under a code black!" said Videl over the intercom as every alarm in the base was suddenly blaring.

When they reached the capital cities gates they saw two guards out cold and the gates had not just peeled back, they had been ripped open. Entering the city they saw the same man in black blasting guard squadrons that came near him. Mirai quickly ordered everyone to stop him and bring him back to him quickly. They did as they were told and they surged forward to stop him, but it was to no avail as they were suddenly slammed back into the ground by an invisible force field. So Mirai decided to do it himself and broke through the shield around Shadow and started to fight him. He was going to do every thing in his power to stop Shadow, before he hurt any innocent people or even children.

Videl on the other was frozen in place at what she was witnessing. Her husband, her mate was battling Shadow like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly she could see not the golden aura that surrounded one of them when they ascended to Super Saiyan or powered up to higher level of Super Saiyan, nor the aura of a Mystic Saiyan, or a normal power up. Instead she saw a black aura surround him; it was mixed in with the golden aura of a Super Saiyan. Shadow was generating an aura that nobody else, but she could see and she was frightened and awed by it at the same time. It seemed that the battle between the two of them had drawn out Kakarot who was greatly upset and angry at whatever interruption he may have had.

-

"Mirai, you and your little band of rebels are finished! Surrender now and you may die painlessly and quickly," said Kakarot as he froze where he stood as he saw Mirai get thrown straight through a building and have it collapse in on him.

"Kakarot, you and I have a score to settle," said Shadow.

"So I know you?" asked Kakarot.

"Oh you know me alright you third class scum! You sent me here one hundred years ago! Now I'm here to collect on what should have happened one hundred years ago. You're going straight to hell Kakarot and you're going to wish you had never sent me here," said Shadow as he walked up the steps to Kakarot and slugged him hard in the right cheek. "The shadows of your sins are going to come to light and judgment shall be passed upon you. Your judgment Kakarot is guilty of mass murder, rape, enslaving others, forcing your will upon this world, and last but not least, being a complete and utter asshole!"

"YOU!" said Kakarot fearfully.

"I'm back and I'm pissed off!" snarled Shadow as he gave Kakarot an uppercut, which sent him sailing through the air.

"Come now, that was a hundred years ago! What do you want? Land, I can give you much land? No? How about money and wealth? I can make you rich and wealthy! No? Then how about any woman you want? I can have hundreds, thousands, millions, or billions of women come for you to choose from! No! Then what do you want?" asked Kakarot as his hand finally fell on his sword.

"Simple, a vortex back to my own time," said Shadow as Kakarot smirked and stood up disrobing himself, leaving him only with his pants and boots on.

"How about your untimely death boy!" said Kakarot, as he struck out at Shadow, only to have it shatter against Shadow's Katana. "My sword how is this possible?"

"Against my Saiyan Katana, your sword is useless and nothing more than junk, now die!" said Shadow as he struck Kakarot though the heart with his sword, only to feel Kakarot's broken sword pierce his stomach and have it withdrawn and slammed into his chest. "You bastard!"

-

Videl watched as she felt Shadow's ki and body disappear. She knew it was the Supreme Kai's doing as he probably could send him back to his own time. She went to her husband who was gradually climbing out of the rubble.

"Where is he? Where is the bastard that caused this destruction?" asked Mirai.

"He's dead, he fought Kakarot and killed him. It's over Mirai, the war between him and us is over. The mysterious Kage of the Shadow's saved our lives," said Videl protecting Shadow's identity out of respect and friendship.

"Oh, he was able to kill Kakarot? Amazing, I never thought I would live to see the day that Kakarot was gone. Kage of the Shadow's was it?" said Mirai as Videl nodded and in the following weeks after Kakarot's death a statue was built for the hero of Earth with an engraving on it.

Kage of the Shadow's

Hero, Warrior, Mystery

Unknown– 07/29/4000

May he rest in peace and find his purpose in death.

-

Shadow awoke to find himself on the planet of the Kai's. Looking around his surroundings he found that the Supreme Kai was busy looking into his crystal ball.

"Your awake, good," said the Supreme Kai.

"So Supreme Kai we meet again after a hundred years of my absence. Can you send me back to my correct time?" asked Shadow.

"I can, however you must go through the trials and prove yourself worthy of such a gift. True you defeated the tyrannical dictator of Earth, Kakarot, but when you disappeared it altered the timeline. Venus is a barren wasteland now, thanks to Kakonorot. To prove yourself you must go through the trials. In the trails you will face your worst fears, your worst enemies, your best friends, those you trust the most, and you will face the one thing nobody has ever been able to pass, which I cannot tell you about," said the Supreme Kai.

"Then so be it, let the trials begin," said Shadow confidently.

"Then you start now," said the Supreme Kai and with the snap of his fingers Shadow disappeared.

­-

Shadow stood in an empty void and when he turned one direction he found himself facing his mother. She looked like she was happy, that's when she saw the bundle in her arms. It was him as a child, a baby, she never noticed the gleam in her husband's eyes. Shadow knew something was wrong and that's when he noticed the gleam in her own eyes.

'They had plotted to make me a genius and the most powerful warrior they could make, before I was ever a month old. Strange that they would do this before I was ever born,' thought Shadow until he noticed something he never saw before, a shadow that surrounded them. 'That shadow!'

"Get away from them!" yelled Shadow as the shadow surrounding them disappeared in an instant and Shadow himself froze where he stood. He had just defended the two people he hated the most, or was it what they had become he hated and the knowledge that they would never turn back and even if they did it was too late for them make any type of redemption, at least enough not to go to eternal torment.

Suddenly the landscape changed and they disappeared into nothingness. He felt the weapon slice into his left should and he turned to find himself facing Mirai. His best friend and most trusted friend, no that was not true, Mirai wasn't his best friend anymore. His best and most trusted friend was his mate Lime. Mirai then changed his form to that of Lime trying to kill him.

"Lime! Why are you doing this? I'm your mate damn it!" said Shadow.

"Yes, I'm your mate! But what does that mean? Am I only used to give you an heir and then I'm tossed aside for years? I may be your mate, but that doesn't mean I don't hate you! You left me to be raped by that monster of a father of yours! You left me all alone in the world! You left me to fend for myself! I loved you and you tossed me aside before our relationship could ever flourish!" yelled Lime as she swung the sword and cut his eyes that had the tattoo on it.

Shadow cried out in pain as he felt the blade cut his eye. Standing up his eye was immediately healed, but it left a scar that showed his inner being. Drawing his own sword he started to counter Lime's strikes at him and strike back at her. They went at for hours as Shadow repeated everything that Lime had said to him and he realized for the first time in a long time that he had buried his emotions deep down and Lime was the one that was bringing them to the surface. Slamming his blade into the ground he grabbed Lime's blade as it came down at him with his bare hands and snapped the blade in two.

"Look at me Lime, look at what you have done. You wish to kill me then go ahead, but know that this neither Heaven nor Hell nor is it Earth nor any other planet. This is limbo, this is the trials of judgment; by taking matters into my own hands I have become something more than I ever wanted. I became a power hungry warrior, but now I offer you my sword, kill me with my own blade, the greatest insult and dishonor I can have," said Shadow as he pulled his blade out of the ground and tossed it to her.

She smirked as she charged him and saw his spread his arms out wide and close his eyes. She could hear him whispering a prayer for not his own life or his own soul, but hers. When she was upon him she couldn't bring herself to kill him.

"I love you Lime Chun," said Shadow as he took her own blade which he still had in his hand and jabbed it into himself, crumpling to the ground completely lifeless.

Lime couldn't stand to see Shadow the way he was an offered her own life in exchange for his and then she disappeared, along with her broken blade. Shadow sat up and found he was still alive and he stood up only to come face to face with Kakonorot. Smiling to himself he pushed past Kakonorot without any visible fear or hesitation. Kakonorot cried out in anguish and horror as he disappeared into the void. He saw the door that would let him leave the empty void known as limbo, neither dead nor alive, neither in Heaven, Hell, or Earth, but emptiness. Suddenly the door disappeared and Shadow stared in shock at who stood where the door had once stood it was himself, or it was someone who looked like him.

"Welcome Shadow," said the being as he opened his cloak to reveal a beaten and bloodied Kasumi in his hands.

"Shadow…"

"KASUMI!" yelled Shadow in fear as he ran towards her and embraced her as he one who looked like him chuckled softly. "Who did this to her!"

"Why you did Shadow, you killed your own daughter. Along with everyone else you care about. Look, Earth, once a beautiful sight to behold; now a post apocalyptic wasteland. Venus, a planet that considered you a hero, now lies in ruins thanks to you. When you killed Kakonorot you became worse than him, you absorbed his power and his evil. You destroyed countless lives for the pure pleasure of seeing them die and cry out in anguish. You are the worst this galaxy has ever seen and will ever see for three thousand years," said the being.

"Who are you?" asked Shadow as he stared horrified at the destruction that he would cause.

"I am you, as punishment for this my life was stripped from me, but my soul remained in this lifeless body and I was given the punishment to bring the lost souls of the galaxy to Other World. I am now Death, the Grim Reaper, whatever you wish to call me. I have been given the duty to show you what will happen when you defeat Kakonorot," said Death.

"No, if there is one thing I have learned in defying the Kai's, King Enma, and any other that sought to use me, to control me, for whatever reason, it's that nothing is set in stone, not even the past. This is a premonition of what might come to be, of what might happen. If I defeat Kakonorot, then I may very well absorb his power and evil, but I may also seal it, purify it, by sending it into limbo. Whatever will happen will happen, however I refuse to let this happen to the galaxy. Even if it means my life, I refuse to let this happen!" said Shadow as he shattered the illusion's that had been tormenting him since he began the trials.

He even destroyed the door that was to be his exit out of limbo and the trials. He knew what he had done and didn't care. Seemingly he had condemned himself to limbo; however he knew how to escape places that are meant to hold a person for eternity. The miracle of knowing many techniques meant just for escape and evasion. Teleporting himself back to the planet of the Kai's he came face to face with an angry Supreme Kai.

"Why did you destroy the exit from the trial's and limbo?" demanded the Supreme Kai.

"Because I chose too, does this mean I fail?" said Shadow.

"YES!" exclaimed the Supreme Kai.

"That's too bad for you then Kai," said Shadow.

"What are you going to do? You can't go back to your own time and the dragon balls are gone!" said the Supreme Kai.

"Who said anything about the Dragon Balls? Your going to send me home Kai," said Shadow.

"And if I refuse?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"Then we shall see how far I am willing to torture someone to get what I want," replied Shadow darkly.

"You wouldn't dare," said the Supreme Kai.

"Try me."

"Then let us fight to see if you go home or not. If I win then you shall go to Hell and remain there for two thousand years. If you win then you go home to your own time," said the Supreme Kai.

"Fine, but I want something else out of it, when I win, you will never question my motives again, nor will you do anything that will harm me or any of my descendants; no matter who my wife and mate is. You will also tell you younger self this agreement or I will find a way back to you and make you pay," said Shadow.

"Very well, but on one condition, no ki, no psychic abilities, no telekinesis, and no techniques that allow you to gain extra strength with or without ki and your other abilities," said the Supreme Kai.

"Fine and since that mean no Saiyan Katana, I'll just take this sword behind me," said Shadow.

"NO! That is reserved only for the noblest and pure hearted of beings," exclaimed the Supreme Kai angrily.

"You should know Kai, that my heart is pure and that I am a noble warrior. I just don't have the audacity to claim that everyone I have killed in my life time was evil. Some may have been evil, some were self defense, others were out of anger, and most were in times of war. But I have always prayed and grieved for the dead," said Shadow.

"I don't care what you have done, you can't remove that sword," said the Supreme Kai.

Shadow just ignored him as he gripped the sword. Knowing he was not allowed to use his ki, he pulled with all his strength on the sword. Pulling the sword hard enough that the rock, the ground itself, was beginning to crack and fall apart right under his feet. Gritting his teeth, he struggled to pull the sword from its prison, its millennia old home. The adrenaline pumping throughout his entire body, gave him a surge of strength that he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since the Grand Emperor of Gardronia decided to be sneaky and slap a ki inhibitor on him. The Emperor had met an untimely end; it was an unsolved case as there was no clear evidence for murder or suicide. But he had used pure brute strength to break the inhibitor off of him. Using this adrenaline he wrenched the sword from its prison, but he couldn't lift the sword. Calling forth his inner strength without using his ki he was able to lift the sword enough to strap it onto his back.

"Is the sword heavy? Do you really think you can defeat me with that weight on your back?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"I'll manage Kai," said Shadow.

"Then take this!" yelled the Supreme Kai as he ran at Shadow and threw his punch only to have Shadow turn his back to him, causing him to hit the sword.

The Supreme Kai pulled his hand back in extreme pain and growled at Shadow for using the sword against him. However soon enough he felt the weight of the sword in his arms as it dragged him down to the ground. Shadow picked him up and smashed his face into the flat side of the sword, breaking his nose. When the Supreme Kai looked up from the blood in his hands he received a blow to the left eye. The Supreme Kai staggered backwards clutching his eye as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain, but it hurt like hell. When his vision refocused he found Shadow had already moved and then he felt the blow to the side of his ribs.

"My ribs, why do they hurt so much?" gasped the Supreme Kai.

"That would probably be either cracked or bruised ribs. Would you like to feel broken ribs, broken limbs, and a broken neck?" said Shadow as he picked the Supreme Kai up off the ground.

"No, I won't feel the pain because you loose," said the Supreme Kai as he stabbed Shadow with a knife he had hidden in his sleeve.

"You wretched bastard, you're going to pay for that!" said Shadow as he pulled the knife from his leg and smashed his fist into the Supreme Kai's gut.

Shadow continued to pulverize the Supreme Kai until his rage died away. Breathing heavily he picked the Supreme Kai up from the ground and threw him into a nearby mountain.

"Will you comply, Kai? Or do I have to beat you worse than you already are?" asked Shadow as he made his way to the beaten and bloodied Kai.

"I would rather die than help a monster like you!" said the Supreme Kai.

"Do you really think that your insults can do anything to me? They are just words, perhaps then I will use the only remaining Dragon Balls left in existence, or so you tell me," said Shadow. "Perhaps I shall use the Black Star Dragon Balls to get home."

"NO! I will comply, but you must not use those Dragon Balls!" said the Supreme Kai.

"I knew you would see it my way Kai, but as a show of good faith… here eat this and get started," said Shadow as he tossed the Supreme Kai a Senzu Bean.

The Supreme Kai ate it quickly, before Shadow changed his mind and opened the portal needed to send Shadow home. Shadow smiled and grabbed the Kai, dragging him into the portal behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked the Supreme Kai surprised.

"Bringing you with me, to keep your end of the bargain, and to make sure you don't try anything foolish," said Shadow as they exited the portal and came face to face with the younger Supreme Kai who was shocked.

"Shadow!" exclaimed the Supreme Kai.

"How long have I been gone Kai?" questioned Shadow.

"You were just sent through the portal," said the younger Supreme Kai bewildered.

"Good you kept your part of the bargain, Kai, now explain to him about our deal," said Shadow forcefully as the older Supreme Kai explained everything about a wager between him and Shadow and the repercussions of him loosing to Shadow.

"I see well then it shall be honored," said the younger Supreme Kai as Shadow smirked and threw the older Supreme Kai back through the portal.

"Was that all necessary Shadow? I mean you did beat him to a pulp and you did get sent back to your home time," said the Supreme Kai.

"Maybe not, but I have a fight to finish," said Shadow as he teleported to the battle field to find Kakarot following Lime. "Shintrahko!"

The attack hit Kakarot in the back and sent him flying into the ground. Once he pulled himself out of the ground Kakarot looked up to see Shadow there smirking at him.

"You know, you've been very bad, while I've been gone Kakarot. Didn't you ever learn to play fair and nicely?" asked Shadow mockingly.

"How is this possible! I sent you through the portal to another time!" exclaimed Kakarot.

"Your right you did, but I found a way back and now you're going to die," said Shadow as he released his sword from the capsule and charged Kakarot.

Since this Kakarot was much younger and still had enough strength in him to put up a decent fight he was more of a challenge than his future older self had been. However Shadow had also gotten stronger and was by far younger than Kakarot and more in shape than he was. But with experience taking Kakarot's side it put the two and a dead even chance of coming out victorious. However Shadow had a contingency plan, just in case something like this would happen.

"Since it seems swords aren't enough and banishing others aren't enough, let's settle this the old fashioned way. Pure brute force, no ki or anything. Simple martial arts techniques that don't use ki," said Shadow smirking.

"Fine, I'm more experienced and stronger than you in that area easily," said Kakarot as the two began to duke it out on each other.

When Shadow would land a kick, Kakarot would land a punch and vice versa. It seemed like it was going nowhere, until Shadow disappeared from sight into a dark cave. Kakarot followed suite after Shadow, but when he got into the cave he couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. That's when he felt the sudden pain in his left leg. Swinging to his left and right around waist level and down, he couldn't seem to find what it was that hurt him so bad.

"Weren't you ever told to stay out of dark areas? You never know what lurks in the dark and the shadows around you. One day you could find yourself face to face with your worst nightmare," said Shadow tauntingly.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP BOY!" yelled Kakarot as he swung his fist around and still hit nothing but air, but this time he also hit a sharp rock. "OW!"

"You really are a moron Kakarot. I'm surprised you've lasted this long, with how stupid you are," said Shadow as he began to walk towards Kakarot. "Did you know, that with each generation of our blood line the offspring surpasses the parents in brains? We were always a bit on the weak side, however we always got smarter and smarter, which was how we were able to win so many battles, even with our strength."

"I know, but because of what happened to me as a child that has been altered. I grow smarter every five years and with that amount of time it will take me two hundred years to be at the right level to properly use my knowledge," said Kakarot.

"Excuses, excuses, is that all you have Kakarot?" asked Shadow as he slammed a punch into Kakarot's stomach and then an elbow to the back of his head. "If so then you might as well surrender now and die peacefully."

"You know your right boy, that's why I have Bulma as my mate," said Kakarot evilly as Shadow suddenly cried out in a world of pain.

Bulma was standing at the entrance of the cave and had shot Shadow with a laser that slowly drains the person's power from them. Shadow was down on his knees now and was hurting very badly. His strength was leaving him and so with one final act of desperation he picked up a rock a threw it at Bulma, causing her to stop the laser momentarily to avoid the rock thrown at her. But it was all Shadow needed as he slipped back into the shadows of the cave and slowly walked deeper and deeper into the cave.

"Kakarot are you alright?" asked Bulma as she rushed to her mate's side.

"I'll be fine, but the boy will not be, it will take him a long time regain his strength and power. By that time he will be too late to stop me," said Kakarot as he and Bulma left the cave.

­­-

'Damn it, I was so close to beating him, but that bitch had to interfere. Lime wherever you are, I hope you are safe,' thought Shadow as he found himself a pool of water.

Sitting down against one of the flat rocks, he began to meditate to refocus his mind. He was in much pain and he was extremely weak, but he wouldn't allow himself to die. Not yet, not until he knew that Kakarot was dead and locked away in Hell.

­­-

Elsewhere Lime had found herself hiding in a cave nowhere near where she last saw Kakarot, or so she hoped. Deciding to a little bit of exploring she walked deeper into the cave until she came upon a pool of water. Looking around she found that it was strangely comforting to be in the area she was in and that's when she saw Shadow leaning against a rock. He looked badly beaten and drained, so she decided to comfort him as he lay there. Walking over to him she sat down and leaned against him, setting her head on his shoulder and slowly she drifted off to sleep

-

Hours later Shadow awoke to find Lime leaning against him with her head on his shoulder asleep. He smiled to himself knowing full well how much she meant to him and knowing that he would give his life for hers in a second. But he was also willing to admit that he was slightly saddened by the events that ultimately brought the two together officially. It reminded him of his adopted daughter who had been killed just because she had been friends with and engaged to a Venusian/Martian Hybrid.

Flashback

Shadow was walking down the street of Raiten City, Venus, with his adopted daughter Mizu. They were going to go visit the one who had been banished from the city because of his heritage. Apparently Martian/Venusian Hybrid's were looked down upon because of their psychic abilities and their abilities as healers. Why it was so, he didn't know, nor did he truly care. He was only seventeen and his adopted daughter was ironically the same age as him, seventeen. However because of his heritage his Venusian age was thirty-seven.

"So Mizu, care to tell me what your fiancée's name is?" asked Shadow.

"Come on daddy, I've told you it's a surprise," said Mizu as they finally arrived at the edge of the city only to see a small house about ten miles out on fire. "That's his home!"

Shadow's gentle smile, soon turned to a serious frown as he picked his daughter up and flew at top speed to the house. Setting her down he burst into the house and found the man badly injured on the floor. He had a cut above his head and a bad concussion. He picked him up and brought him out of the house, where he saw his daughter get shot through the heart with a ray gun. Setting the man down not so gently his rage took over and he charged the startled men and slammed them all down into the ground unconscious. Quickly going to his daughter's side he cradled her in his arms.

"Mizu, speak to me, please speak to me!" said Shadow as tears came down his face.

"I'm sorry daddy, I love you… his name is Dendou…"

"Mizu! Mizu, speak to me! Please speak to me!" cried Shadow as he felt the life in her disappear.

"Mizu?" asked Dendou.

"Gone…"

"I'm sorry, I loved her so much. I would gladly have given my life for her. I wasn't there for her, I wasn't there to save her," cried Dendou.

"Neither of us could have done anything to save Dendou. If you'll excuse me, I need to vent this rage in me, before I do something I may later regret," said Shadow as he took the sky and cried out in grief over the loss of his daughter, though adopted, he loved her like she was his biological daughter, she was his whole life.

Crying out in grief, releasing the pent up rage and grief, he transformed to Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan Two, and then finally he ascended to Super Saiyan Three. He continued to power up until he reached his maximum amount of power. Finally after he had exhausted himself and felt himself calmer, he descended to the ground to find the Venusian Police there arresting Dendou.

"What is the meaning of this!" roared Shadow angrily.

The officer's jumped and turned to see an extremely angry Shadow there glaring at them.

"We are arresting the one responsible for Miss Mizu Moon's murder," said one officer.

"He didn't kill her, he was inside unconscious, when I carried him out and witnessed those scum shoot her through the heart without hesitation," said Shadow.

"Well sir, we have three witnesses claiming that he shot her," said another officer.

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Shadow.

"Yes sir, I am calling you a liar," said the same officer.

"So you are calling me, Shadow Tempest Moon, a liar!" said Shadow.

"Um, no sir," said the officer trying to weasel his way out of it.

"You won't have a job much longer. The man you are arresting is my daughter's fiancé and those three witnesses are the culprits. I injured them myself and I am going to make sure that justice is served here!" roared Shadow as he slammed his fist down onto the police vehicle, turning it into scrap metal.

"Lieutenant!" roared a voice behind them.

"Colonel, yes sir!" said the Lieutenant.

"Why are you arresting my son!" demanded the Colonel angrily.

"Three witnesses have pointed him out as the murderer of Miss Mizu Moon," said the Lieutenant.

"Really now, then why is it that Lt. Colonel Shadow Moon being called a liar?" asked the Colonel.

"Lt. Colonel Shadow Moon!" croaked the now deathly pale Lieutenant.

"Yes, now release him now! You three are under arrest for murder and attempted murder!" said Shadow. "You Lieutenant are relieved of command and are confined to the brig until your trial date or bail is posted."

"But why?" asked the Lieutenant.

"I am a warrior Lieutenant, I am your superior officer, but before either of those I am a father and a pure hearted being. Now I find you to be a possible accomplice in this investigation," said Shadow as the Lieutenant saluted and was escorted away, along with the three suspects.

Two Months Later

"This court hereby finds the three accused not guilty of attempted murder, however this court does find the three accused guilty as charged for first degree murder. This court also finds Lieutenant Blaze Fire, guilty on the counts of attempting to cover up evidence, dereliction of duty, disobeying a superior officer, an accomplice in the murder of Miss Mizu Moon, and finally Duty Unbefitting of an Officer of the Venusian Military Police. You are hereby stripped of all rank, benefits, retirement, pension, and are sentenced to twenty-five years in the Venusian Military Maximum Security Prison," said the judge as the court was dismissed.

A few days following the events of the trial, Shadow retired from the Venusian Military Police and this was also the time in which Shadow seized control of his company and disappeared from Venus with no true trace of him.

End Flashback

-

Lime awoke to the sound of Shadow crying and searching his features she could tell it was something sad and yet infuriating.

"Shadow, who was she?" asked Lime.

"She was my daughter Lime, her name was Mizu, I adopted her when the government was going to send her away to the Harem Guild. On Earth we would be considered the same age, however on the planet we were at I was considered in my thirties. She was murder for falling in love and getting engaged to a Hybrid. At the time I had relaxed my control on my company, but after her death I seized control once again in an iron vice and left, coming here," said Shadow.

"I'm sorry, you've lost two daughters," said Lime.

"It's alright, I've made contact with the Supreme Kai and had her body restored to her and her moved to the Planet of the Kai's, along with Kasumi. Now let's go find Kakarot and put him down in the ground," said Shadow.

­-

In space the ship had registered Shadow's ki signature on Earth, along with Kakarot's ki signature. There was also one other Saiyan ki signature on the planet. He would have his revenge and rid himself of his current host for a new body. No Saiyan would live without them being his slaves or otherwise they would all die.

­-

Shadow followed Kakarot's ki signature to Capsule Corporation and was about to make his move, when he sensed it. The power that belonged to only one other, only one being who had ever caused fear in him, at least enough to make him shake his boots. Kakonorot was here… he had arrived on Earth at long last. This was going to be one hell of a battle and it just might be his last battle unless he could ascend to another level of Super Saiyan.

­-

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, fourteen and half pages. Now I fear that the dreaded Writer's Block may be setting in. So I'm calling on all of you for ideas! Now here is the poll:

Should I give up on this story? Yes or No

Should I make a sequel? Yes or No

Who should the major villain of the sequel?

1. Shadow Dragon's? 2. Bojack? 3. Cooler? 4. Frieza? 5. Cell?

6. Any of the Buu's? (Check below for selection of Buu's.)

7. Other: (Your choice.)

6. A. Majin Buu a.k.a. Kid Buu? 6. B. Majin Buu a.k.a. Fat Buu?

6. C. Majin Buu a.k.a. Super Buu? 6. D. Majin Buu a.k.a. Muscular Buu?

6. E. Majin Buu a.k.a. Thin Buu (Grey or Pink Buu)? 6. F. Other Buu: (Your opinion please.)

Should Goten die? Yes or No

Should Goku/Kakarot die? Yes or No

Should Bulma die for her betrayal? Yes or No

Should Shadow die in the fight against Kakonorot? Yes or No

Is this chapter confusing you? Yes or No, explain so I can help you out

Well that's it for the poll and again I promise to get the next chapter posted as soon as I can.

Sneak Peak: Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan: AV, an alternate version to the popular Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan to make all you fans that may loose the current polls and super poll. This will be started after Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan is completed 100 Percent.

Sneak Peak Preview Poll:

Who should Shadow be paired up with? You choose.

Who should the major villain be? You choose.

Should Shadow have any siblings, besides Goten? You choose.

Should Goku/Kakarot be alive at the beginning? You choose.

Should Shadow have more enemies than friends? You choose.

Well that's it for the Sneak Peak Preview Poll. Let me know your answers as soon as I have this posted and please don't just give yes, no, yes, no answers. Please put a reason beside them.

Shadow Kage


	6. The Shadow Saiyan

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the latest chapter of Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan. I would also like to apologize for the amount of time that will have passed before this sixth chapter will be posted. I have just gone through mid-terms and my computer at home as decided to stop working correctly. If you have any questions, please e-mail me or leave them in the review. For anybody having problems locating this story at I also have it posted at under the name, Shadow Emperor. Thank you.

Shadow Kage

Chapter Six: The Shadow Saiyan

Shadow was nervous and he knew he had a right to be. He was about to be in the worst battle of his life time and the odds were stacked heavily against him. But that never stopped him before, or was it going to stop him now, but before he left for battle, if he were to die, then he would leave behind something to remember him by. Teleporting to Lime's location he grabbed her and teleported to the Planet of the Kai's.

"Lime, take this and give it to our child. I fear I may finally die and if that is the case, then you shall only be safe in one of the other quadrants. This is the Katana of the Mythical Shadow Saiyan, Kumori of the Moon Clan. I am his descendant, however I am not strongest to defeat Kakonorot and Kakarot. That is why you must stay hidden and train our child to the maximum. I am going to summon an Eternal Dragon using what the Namek's called the Forbidden Dragon Ball's, because they will only become active again after one hundred years. They are also known as the Shadow Dragon Ball's. Promise me Lime, that you will not attack Kakonorot or Kakarot," said Shadow.

"I promise Shadow," said Lime as the two succumbed to passion.

Twelve Hours Later

"Supreme Kai, take me to the Shadow Dragon Ball's," said Shadow.

"Very well, Shadow, I will tell you now, that your mate is with child and they both shall grow to be strong warriors," said the Supreme Kai as he teleported the two to the planet Shadou. There Shadow found the Guardian of the Shadow Dragon Ball's; the Shadow Namek, Shadoccolo.

"Shadoccolo, the Shadow Namek, I am the Supreme Kai. This is Shadow Moon of the Moon Clan of the Saiyan Race. We beseech you for use of the Shadow Dragon Ball's," said the Supreme Kai.

"I grant you permission, only those of that walk the line between Light and Darkness, using both sides, yet not devoting themselves to either side may use these Dragon Ball's. Shadoonga, arise from your slumber, to grant this one his wish," said Shadoccolo.

"You have awakened me from era of slumber, what is your wish?" growled Shadoonga.

"Shadoonga, I ask of thee for one thing… I ask thee for the knowledge of how to defeat the Saiyan's known as Kakarot and Kakonorot," said Shadow.

"Only the Shadow Saiyan may have this knowledge," said Shadoonga. "Show that you are the Shadow Saiyan and you shall have this knowledge."

"I am not, I am a Mystic Saiyan, I have achieved the third level of Super Saiyan, and I have achieved the third level of Ultra Saiyan. I have no other transformation," said Shadow.

"Then you are half worthy," said Shadoonga.

"I do not understand, how am I only half worthy?" asked Shadow.

"You are the Shadow Saiyan descendant, but you are not the next Shadow Saiyan. The Shadow Saiyan transformation will come only when the time is right and the New Moon has risen," said Shadoonga. "Your wish cannot be granted, name another."

"Then I wish for those who were killed by Kakarot and his followers to be given another chance at life, but please as they are resurrected transport them to the Planet of the Kai's. This way this wish is not in vain," said Shadow.

"Very well, your wish shall be granted. For wisdom beyond your years, I give you this gift," said Shadoonga as his eyes glowed. "When the Black Star Dragon Ball's are used two times, they shall shatter. What shall come out of them shall be your allies if you present them with the seal of the Eternal Shadow Dragon."

"Thank you Shadoonga and may your slumber be peaceful and rejuvenating," said Shadow bowing to the dragon in respect.

"Your wish has been granted, all those who were deserving of life that were killed by Kakarot and his team have been given another chance at life and transported to the Planet of the Kai's," said Shadoonga as he disappeared and his dragon balls became nothing but black stone.

"Let's go Kai, take me to the forbidden planet," said Shadow.

"Why Nexus though? Why do you want to go to the single most dangerous planet in the galaxy?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"It's where I need to go… I'm going to train and your going to pretend to side with Kakarot after watching our battle. You will flatter him if you must, but you will tell him where I am and teleport him to me. If you don't then I will kill you myself," said Shadow.

"Very well, but I still believe you are making a mistake," said the Supreme Kai as he teleported Shadow to the Planet Nexus and then went to deliver the news to Kakarot.

Planet Nexus

Shadow stood on the barren wastelands of what was once home to Nexonian's. It was here that their guardian's lived and it was here where the prophecy of the Shadow Saiyan was born. He knew he still held a trump card against Kakarot. He still had his tail, while Kakarot and Kakonorot had both lost their tails. He only hoped that their tails hadn't grown back yet and that they wouldn't grow back. Looking to the full moon in the sky he began his transformation into the normal Oozaru state. However he refused to transform all the way yet, so he powered up to Super Saiyan Three and nearly lost control as he had gone through each step powering up fully and quickly at the same time. First was the transformation to Mystic Saiyan, afterwards was the transformation to Super Saiyan, then the transformation to Ultra Saiyan, followed by the Ultra Saiyan Two transformation, then he would transform to Super Saiyan Two, followed quickly by the transformation to Ultra Saiyan Three, finally he transformed to Super Saiyan Three, letting his transformation to Oozaru finish. His power was incredible, ten times as much as it normally would be without transforming to Oozaru. However he felt the depths of another level, he knew this level as it felt pure like the Light, yet tainted like the Darkness. He struggled to push himself to this level, but something was holding him back, he searched his mind and soul for the answers and he realized that he had to survive for the New Moon to rise. The New Moon on Planet Nexus coincided with the coming of a New Moon on Vegeta-sei. Once every three thousand years did a New Moon present itself on these two planets. So rare that the destruction of Vegeta-sei had thrown off the next New Moon by nearly three or four decades. It was Vegeta-sei's destruction that had set about the prophecy made by the ancient and psychic Nexonian's.

-

A/N: '"-"' means that it is one of those ancient, yet wise voices speaking.

A/N 2: Below is the prophecy of the Shadow Saiyan for anybody who is wondering.

'"One who is descendant of a noble yet terrible Warrior race, shall be born of Son's and Moon's. Exiled by the Son, the descendant shall journey the galaxies of the Kai's. Betrayed and broken the descendant shall be, by the one who is machine and flesh melded together. The descendant shall do battle with one who is of two, noble yet corrupted, calm yet chaotic, this one is a paradox in itself. Time shall pass and the descendant shall build an empire. Driven to return, the descendant shall face the demons of past and future. Golden light and Golden flames shall reign from the heavens; Dark light and Black Flames shall rise from the Underworld. Two paths there are to chose from; one to the greatest gift one can give for another and great happiness, but sadly, at great sacrifice; another to great power for ones self and false happiness, but even sadder, with great corruption. The descendant shall discover a third path, the one mixed in with both the first two original paths. Light and Darkness… Good and Evil… Black and White… Son and Moon… Ying and Yang… mixed together, these create a third option… the Shadows. Following this path the descendant shall bring together those who were shunned and those who were deceived. Bringing together those who followed the path of Golden Light and Golden Flames; Dark Light and Black Flames. By doing so the third path is revealed to these individuals and balance shall start. However one who also is a descendant shall attempt to stop the descendant. Son and Corruption shall join together and a battle shall take place on the night of the New Moon and the Full Moon."'

-

Shadow knew that tonight was the night of the New Moon, but he was surprised to also see a full moon. He wasn't even ready to face Kakarot and Kakonorot. He was beginning to wonder if the Supreme Kai had chickened out on delivering the message. He received his answer when he felt an elbow slam into the back of his head. Turning around he saw someone he didn't even recognize, but he was able to recognize two others he saw in this one. Realization dawned upon Shadow as he made the connection, Kakarot and Kakonorot had merged together, but he didn't show that he knew who he was, or who he used to be.

"Who are you!" demanded Shadow.

"I am Kakanorot!" (Pronunciation: Cah-Cahn-Nohr-Roht)

"I see," replied Shadow. "Well you're going down!"

"I think not boy, I am the fusion of Kakarot and Kakonorot!" said Kakanorot.

"Really? Then let's go! I'm sure you're already powered up all the way. So am I and I'm ready to beat you into the ground!" said Shadow as he slammed his fist into Kakanorot's gut, however it didn't even faze him.

"Kakarot and I were both powered up to our maximum and in our strongest forms of Super Saiyan when we fused together. We are fifteen times stronger then you!" boasted Kakanorot.

"Then this is going to be a challenge in taking you down," said Shadow as he was slammed into the ground and had a foot slam into his stomach.

The action was one Kakanorot was going to regret as he forced Shadow's eyes wide open. In doing so the Full Moon's rays activated his primal instincts to transform, and since he was fully powered up already he didn't change into a normal Oozaru, he changed into a Mystic Super Saiyan Three Golden Oozaru. In doing this Kakanorot had inadvertently forced Shadow to recognized the Ultra Saiyan transformations as junctions in the transformation to the next level of Super Saiyan. Because of this is Shadow had become fifteen times stronger than he was before transforming into Oozaru, but by forcing this transformation onto Shadow he had reduced his power by five times. But his size and brute strength were more than enough to give Kakanorot a run for his money.

"Stupid beast! Do you honestly think you can defeat me? I have been holding back fifteen percent of my true potential this whole fight!" said Kakanorot angrily as he powered up to maximum, making him.

Shadow who had lost all control of himself found that he could sense his mate in agony. This confused him since he could also sense the ki of a child being born. However what sent him to a full rage and control was the figure of Kakanorot smiling evilly above her form, as he raised the child into the air and killed it. Knowing this was a premonition of what could happen if he lost this fight, he forced the beast within himself to listen to reason. In doing so the humanoid form of his self and his Oozaru form, in his mind, joined together to form a humanoid form that was a cross between the two of them, this was shown clearly outside his mind as well as he began to shrink, but his power sky rocketed. He had ascended once again, but not into the Shadow Saiyan, no he was now a Super Saiyan Four.

"Kakanorot, for the evil's you have done as Kakarot, Kakonorot, and as Kakanorot. You shall face me and pay for your crimes against any who you did not like or felt wouldn't follow you in your new order of darkness, corruption, and evil," said Shadow, but Kakanorot merely laughed as he transformed into the Golden Oozaru as well and forced himself to a humanoid form, making him much stronger than Shadow at the present moment.

Slamming his fists into Shadow's gut over and over again, Kakanorot was laughing insanely the whole time. This went on for hours, Shadow getting pulverized and not being able to harm Kakanorot. However, Shadow could feel his body memorizing the pain and the attacks that were used to inflict such pain on him. He also knew that once he was healed he would be much stronger and he intended to use Kakanorot's only known weakness, a decent challenge, to his advantage.

"Come on Kakanorot is this the way you want it to end? You're obviously stronger than me, but do you really want to beat me without a real challenge?" asked Shadow slyly.

"No, I want a challenge, I need a challenge, I will have my challenge from you or I will destroy this planet!" said Kakanorot.

"Okay, I accept, there's only one problem, in order for me to give you a decent challenge, I need to get healed up first," said Shadow.

"Very well, you have twelve hours," said Kakanorot.

Shadow nodded and pulled out one of his undamaged capsules and opened it, revealing a highly advanced rejuvenation pod. Shadow stepped into it and fitted the mask over his face and thus began the healing process to get stronger.

-

Meanwhile on the Plane of the Kai's Lime had been watching the battle with Kakanorot and was glad that Shadow had been able to persuade Kakanorot to let him heal. However since all she could see now was Kakanorot sleeping with an alarm clock next to his head, she chose to find something to eat.

"Excuse me honorable Kai," said Lime to the Old Kai.

"Yes?" asked the Old Kai.

"Is there anything to eat around here? I'm starving," said Lime.

"There is nothing really to eat here on the Planet of the Kai's, however I can have the North Kai come up here on special business," said the Old Kai as the Supreme Kai had already disappeared and returned with the North Kai.

"North Kai, we need some of your cooking during this intermission," said the Old Kai.

"Fight, what fight?" asked the North Kai.

"The fight on Planet Nexus, between Shadow and Kakanorot, the two of them are currently Super Saiyan Four's. However Kakanorot is stronger at the moment, Teaching Kakarot the Kaio Ken may have been the biggest mistake of your life North Kai," said the Old Kai.

"Encase you haven't noticed, I'm dead! I've been dead, since Goku blew up my planet!" said King Kai angrily.

"I see, my mistake, but still if Shadow can't ascend to a Shadow Saiyan then all is lost," said the Old Kai as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well if it's going to be our last moments, I'll go grab Chichi. Her helping me cook in exchange for her freedom. You have to admit, Kakarot duped her as well," said King Kai. "I mean she loved him and from what I can see and from what I've heard from King Enma, she's been causing Frieza some major pain."

"Very well, but make it quick," said Old Kai as he finished speaking King Kai was gone and back again with Chichi.

When Lime saw Chichi, she marched right over to her and slugged her as hard as she could. Chichi was sent flying with a black eye.

"That felt good," said Lime as the Kai's sweat dropped nervously.

So King Kai and Chichi set about cooking a nice large meal. While Lime was exploring she came across an unconscious woman, she knew it wasn't Eclipse, since she didn't recognize her. Picking her up she set back towards the site where they had set up camp.

"Kai!" yelled Lime as all three Kai's turned to her.

"What?" they all answered at the same time.

"Not you to, this Kai! The one who is a nervous coward," said Lime as the other two snickered at the name for the Supreme Kai. "You two aren't any better!"

That shut them up as they went back to what they were doing.

"Yes Lime?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"I found her lying unconscious about thirty degrees northeast of here. Do you know who she is?" asked Lime.

"Ah, yes, she is Shadow's daughter," said the Supreme Kai only to have Lime's hand reach out and grasp him by the throat. "WHAT!"

"She is Shadow's daughter," said the Supreme Kai gasping for air.

"You lie," hissed Lime.

"No, she is his daughter. She is his adopted daughter from Venus," said the Supreme Kai as Lime released him so he could breathe again.

"I see, so she is one of the mysterious figures from shadow's past," said Lime.

"Exactly," said the Supreme Kai. "She was killed for loving a Venusian/Martian Hybrid. This was when Shadow became very cold and ruthless. He forced the law that saved your own life to pass in honor of Mizu here, because she was killed for her who she loved."

"Then where is her halo?" asked Lime.

"I made Shadow a promise to move her here to the planet of the Kai's, however when I had her body restored a side effect was her life was given back to her. When I went to retrieve her she had been thrown quite forcefully into parts I don't know. It's a miracle she is even a live and here on the Planet of the Kai's," said the Supreme Kai as Lime slugged him hard in the face, breaking his nose and giving him a black eye, with a fat lip.

"Idiot," said Lime as she sensed others coming to the Planet of the Kai's.

"Who else is coming here?" asked Lime.

"Um, Mirai, Videl, Kasumi, Seventeen, Vegeta, Turles, Broly, Eclipse, Piccolo, and Trunks," said the Supreme Kai as he ran for cover from Lime's fury.

"That Trunks, is why you don't make female Saiyan's angry," said Vegeta as he pointed to Lime and the Supreme Kai who was now getting the life beat out of him.

"Okay, I'll remember that dad," said Trunks as he watched Lime throw he Supreme Kai into a nearby mountain.

"Well come on down, the food is nearly ready!" called Lime as everyone with Saiyan blood went soaring down for the food.

"I swear, sometimes I find it hard to believe that she is my niece," said Seventeen.

"Maybe, but it's also hard to believe that they're Earth's saviors," said Piccolo.

"With their appetite's no kidding," said Seventeen as he watched them eat. "Sometimes it's good to be an Android."

"Maybe, but it's also good to be a Namek," said Piccolo.

Seventeen just shook his head and went down to get something to eat before all the food was gone. When he arrived however he found that it was Chichi who was serving up the food.

"So wench, what dragged you up here?" asked Seventeen mockingly.

"The Kai helping to cook this food!" spat Chichi.

"Now, now, I'm sure you can say something nicer," said Seventeen.

"I can and would if I wanted to," snapped Chichi.

"I see, well then I guess you need a lesson in manners," said Seventeen.

"Hold on Seventeen, she isn't worth killing. Besides, she's already dead," said Piccolo.

Seventeen just walked away with a serving of food and just watched her carefully.

Lime was busy eating when she heard a groan.

"Oh my aching head."

Lime stopped eating and walked over to the source of the groaning. "You're awake at last. How do you feel?"

"Like I was run over by a jet car," said the girl. "Exactly where am I?"

"Other World on the Planet of the Kai's," said Lime.

"I'm dead huh?" asked the girl.

"No, you were lucky to be on the receiving end of getting your body back. A side effect was that your life was also restored. I'm Lime Chun," said Lime.

"Mizu Moon," said Mizu.

"Nice to meet you, just about everybody here is alive, except that bitch and the North Kai," said Lime.

"Did she do something wrong?" asked Mizu confused.

"Yeah, she and her mate, killed my parents," said Lime.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Mizu as she walked over to the Supreme Kai. "Excuse me but do you think you can take me back to Venus?"

"Whatever for?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"So I can go see my father and let him know I'm alive again," said Mizu.

"Your father is not on Venus anymore," said the Supreme Kai.

"Well take me there anyway dead boy," said Mizu arrogantly.

"What do you mean?" asked the Supreme Kai.

Mizu pointed to the halo above his head and the Supreme Kai fainted.

"Can somebody tell me what he meant?" asked Mizu.

"Take a look," said the Old Kai tossing her a crystal ball.

Mizu looked into and saw that Shadow was in a healing tank and in bad shape too. Looking around she saw everyone glaring down at the Old Kai to pull out another or else.

"I don't have another one, you'll have to go get King Enma's," said the Old Kai.

"Can somebody tell me who did that to him?" asked Mizu.

"Kakanorot, the fusion between Kakarot and Kakonorot," said the Old Kai. "Anyway, if you want another talk to King Enma, he has big one."

"King Enma just sent this express delivery, something about not wanting to die," said the Supreme Kai, now awake.

It was a crystal ball, a giant one, that they hoped would get good reception or else.

"Okay, can somebody tell me what exactly has been going on and who everyone here is?" asked Mizu still a bit confused at everything.

"Certainly, since your unfortunate accident Shadow has become a very powerful person. He forced a law through on Venus to protect people like you and many others. It was ratified and spread to many other systems as well. During this time Shadow Enterprises was known for its ruthlessness to other businesses who took advantage of the people, yet its kindness towards the people who were victimizied. He spent quite a fortune buying those companys out and making them apart of his own, without firing everyone who were honest workers. Soon Shadow Enterprises was in a monoply and very powerful one at that. He personally rooted out anyone and everyone who sought to undermine his company, those who tiredto take advantage of the company's customers, and those who had willingly decided to help Shadow Enterprises with testing new products, but were being subjected to extremely dangerous and hazardous tests. Shadow Enterprises was known as the company for the people and for the worker," explained the Supreme Kai.

"I see so daddy was angry for what happened to me and grieving, but he took it out on those who needed to be punished, yet at the same time helped those who were victims, like me," said Mizu.

"Exactly! Shadow himself set up the new disposable company headquarters on the plaent Earth, in his own home! He made a temproary alliance with Capsule Corps, which at the time, was the most powerful company on Earth. However soon enough, Shadow Enterprises had become the most powerful company. Shadow had returned to Earth for only a handful of reasons, but first and foremost of these reasons was revenge on those who had banished him from his home and stole the last of his true innocence away. He had developed many techniques which had a wide variety of uses, but he was also very cold and dangerous. On his first day to school, he was in a fight and nearly killed her. Soon she became apart of his team, when Shadow decided it was time to take his revenge and get rid of Kakarot, who was his biological father," said the Supreme Kai.

"I take it the dead wench is his biological mother?" said Mizu.

"Yes, Kakarot killed her," said the Supreme Kai.

"Okay, but who is everyone here?" asked Mizu getting annoyed.

"The one with the gravity defying hair is, King Vegeta Saiyago of the Royal Clan, since he is the only living Full Blood Royal Saiyan, his mate is a traitorous wench; she went behind his back, dishonoring him by sleeping with Kakarot. His son from the Mirai timeline, Prince Mirai Trunks Briefs Saiyago of the Royal Clan, King Vegeta's heir to the Saiyan throne. His son from this timeline, Prince Trunks Briefs Saiyago of the Royal Clan. Prince Mirai's mate Princess Videl Satan Saiyago of the Royal Clan. The original Legendary Super Saiyan, Eclipse Lunar of the Lunar Clan. The second Legendary Super Saiyan, recently brought back to sanity, Broly Solar of the Solar Clan, who are exiled Saiyan's, just like Shadow and Eclipse. Next is Turles Moon of the Moon Clan, uncle to Shadow. Super Seventeen of the Android Clan, brother in-law to Shadow through his niece. Kasumi Moon of the Moon Clan, biological daughter of Shadow and Eighteen of the Android Clan, Super Seventeen's sister. That story is best left told by Shadow himself and nobody else," said the Supreme Kai as he continued the introductions. "This is Piccolo of the Namek's, former Guardian of Earth. His is also a long and complicated story. Finally we have Lime Chun Moon of the Moon Clan, mate to Shadow Moon of the Moon Clan."

"So that would make you my mother," said Mizu.

"Yeah, but honestly, I don't want you to call me mother, just because Shadow is my mate. I'd rather earn that title, for now you can call me Lime," said Lime.

"Okay, it would be different, calling you step mother or mother. Now you," said Mizu pointing to Kasumi. "How are you related to my father!"

"I honestly didn't know Shadow was my father. I'd known my father by the name of Gohan Son," said Kasumi. "My mother raped him when he was about thirteen years. Afterwards she traveled back in time after stealing a time machine and gave her human self the 'samples' so she could have a child. That's why I'm around the same age as you."

"Okay, so your mother was a bitch, but because of the side you chose, you're okay with me. This makes us sisters, if by anything else than a common father," said Mizu.

"Everyone, something is happening!" said Seventeen urgently as everyone gathered around to watch what was happening.

-

Shadow had emerged from the Healing tank five and half hours early, leaving him extremely hungry. Luckily for him he quickly teleported to the planet of the Kai's, where he started to eat to his hearts content and while he was there he would train a little and rest a little.

"Gohan! Stop eating like a pig and eat normally!" scolded Chichi as she accidentally found Shadow eating without any manners, however calling him by his birth name was a mistake, as he stopped eating and glared at Chichi.

"Shut up wench!" sneered Shadow. "I am not Gohan! My name is Shadow!"

"You are Gohan, whether you like to admit it or not!" said Chichi. "You have just decided to be a wild hoodlum!"

"I am not a wild hoodlum wench! I am a powerful, intelligent, and wise being! I am a Saiyan! I am a human as well! However I have just embraced the side of me that was constantly fighting for control! I have brought my human and Saiyan sides into a joint cooperation! I have the ruthlessness, protectiveness, strength, power, intelligence, and wisdom of a Saiyan. I also have the gentleness, strength, power, wisdom, and intelligence of a human. I am not just a normal human boy, like you wanted me to be! I am what I am, because I chose to be like this, the best of both worlds, human and Saiyan alike have more in common than they realize," said Shadow. "Do you honestly believe that all I have done these past eight years is train, fight, sleep, and eat? No, I forged a company from nothing, I forged allies, friends, careers, and I started to forge a family for myself, until that was taken! You tell me mother, am I not what you wanted? Do you resent me that much?"

Chichi was shocked, she never remembered her son, any of her children, ever talking back to her like Shadow had just done. If anything they had always been obedient and it was their father that would get them into trouble, until that faithful day when Shadow, then known as Gohan, had developed a backbone. He had rebelled against her and in her anger and resentment for her son growing up, she had banished and told him how much he was despised and hated, how he wasn't loved by his family. Then she had Goten who was obedient to her and her husband, never questioning without it being to their beneficial. He trained only so that he could protect her and so he could open himself up to more scholarships and to fulfill his desire to find his brother and kill him for betraying her. She realized too late her mistake, when Kakarot killed her and sent her to Other World where she was taken to Hell for her crimes. She knew she was wrong now, but couldn't undo what she had done, she could only hope to make up for what she had done, for what she had done to others, ruining their lives and in the process ruining her own life. "No, I don't resent you anymore, but I did resent you when you grew up and developed a backbone and realized what I failed to realize at the time, that you were your own person. I was angry at you and have been all these years. I realize that you may never be able to forgive me for what I did to you or what I may have caused. I know I can't erase the pain it must have felt to have those words spoken to you from my mouth, but I have realized my mistake too late. I only hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. I don't hate you, I don't resent you, not anymore – I may have not realized it then, but I do now… I'm proud of you, I love you, you are my son, yet you aren't my son, not anymore, not until I earn that title back, not until I deserve that title again. I'm sorry," said Chichi.

Shadow looked at her with wise, calculating eyes that had seen more than they should have in his short life. However one thing was for sure, he had grown up and had long ago, maybe not aloud but in his heart his soul, he had forgiven her for her actions when he was a child. However her recent actions were beyond what he could forgive her for at the moment, maybe when he was older and far wiser could he forgive her, but not until she deserved it and had proven it. "You are lucky and wise for your age woman, for long ago I forgave you of what you did to me then, maybe not aloud, but in my heart. However your recent crimes, your despicable acts have dug you even deeper in your grave than you may even realize. Your crimes are not for me to decide whether you should be forgiven or not, but for the one you committed them against and those who were affected by them. Do not seek me for forgiveness, for I cannot give it to you, for it is not mine to give," said Shadow in wisdom beyond his years, wisdom that held truth behind them, wisdom that held clarity.

So Shadow finished eating and disappeared back to the Planet Nexus, intent on finishing what was started, even if it meant his own life. This was the battle to decide all battles between these two. It was the battle that some would call Judgment Day, because it was so intense, so amazing, so frightening, that it could be called nothing else, but Judgment Day, the day of reckoning had come for two horrible and terrible titans who had become joined together to shape the galaxy to their will, to what they wanted it to be, to a place of darkness, corruption, and misery. They would face off against one had once attempted the same thing, but in a different manner, subtle coercion, but had changed its path to another, one where it would merely help the galaxy become what it would, a galaxy where it could live in peace and be happy.

"Kakanorot, show your ugly mug!" yelled Shadow.

"So you are ready? Good, prepare to die!" yelled Kakanorot as he charged Shadow.

Shadow was prepared for this and was able to dodge out of the way of Kakanorot and quickly used Kakanorot's disorientation to his advantage. Powering up quickly to his current maximum he brought out all the power he could muster, bringing him to far above Kakanorot. However it wouldn't remain like that as it had always been for Kakarot whenever he was in desperate need for more power to win, it had always mysteriously come and this time was no different from the others. Soon Kakanorot's power was above Shadow's and the pummeling began. Shadow was taking major damage as he couldn't even get his defense up in time to block some of the attacks. However out of desperation Shadow pulled a move that was so low that the villains in Hell would be smiling, he slammed his knee into Kakanorot's crotch with so much force that he howled in anger and extreme pain, causing him to stop attacking Shadow. This was all that time Shadow needed as the New Moon rose into the sky, where Shadow could just barely see its outline.

Kakanorot, recovered from the cheap shot Shadow gave him, looked up just in time to see Shadow smirk at him as he begun his transformation. Kakanorot was pale by now as he was at his minimum power and he had been beating Shadow. However as Shadow transformed into the gigantic Oozaru, it was not a normal colored Oozaru or even a Golden Oozaru, but a Black Oozaru, one in which the universe hadn't seen in millennia. This Oozaru locked its eyes on Kakanorot and one could almost swear that the Black Oozaru smiled as it sent a blast at Kakanorot who was just barely able to deflect the attack.

_"Roar Prepare to meet your maker! Roar"_ yelled the black Oozaru as it began to shrink into a humanoid figure.

When the transformation back to a more humanoid figure was complete, their stood Shadow, his hair no longer black with a red tint to it, or his eyes. He no longer had the dark reddish torso fur, but instead it was pitch black, as dark as the New Moon in the sky. His hair was a blackish flame, with blood red highlights to it. He had a single bang that hung over his forehead and it was what gave him such an imposing figure with his eyes closed at the moment. However when he opened his eyes, it made Kakanorot involuntarily take a step back, causing Shadow smirk. His eyes were black as well, however it was the pupils themselves that would cause one to involuntarily step back. The pupils themselves were a deep shade of blood red, with a ruby red outlining the eyes themselves. The raw power that generated from him was astounding, so much, that Kakanorot himself was having difficulty staying standing up where he was.

"Are you having fun yet?" sneered Shadow as he advanced towards Kakanorot.

"You can't beat me! I am invincible; I am of the two strongest warriors in the universe! Kaio Ken time's maximum!" roared Kakanorot as his muscles bulged and his power increased dramatically.

Shadow smirked at Kakanorot which made him a bit on edge, especially since he was now more powerful than Shadow. However Shadow had a surprise for Kakanorot.

"How about you give me two minutes to say my prayers then?" said Shadow smirking.

"One and half minutes and then your dead!" said Kakanorot smiling as he unknowingly retained Kakarot's naivety and Kakonorot's stupidity, mixed together makes mainly all muscle and little brains, which could be a dangerous combination or it could be an opportunity in disguise.

"KAIO KEN TIMES MAXIMUM!" yelled Shadow suddenly as his own muscles bulged out, but not as much as Kakanorot's and his power increased drastically.

Taking advantage of Kakanorot's surprise at being tricked, Shadow rammed his knee into his stomach and started a furious combo of punches, kicks, elbow slams, and knee slams into his gut. After about two hours of doing this, Kakanorot was finally too weak to fight back or even put up a fight at that. So Shadow decided it was time to use one of his most dangerous techniques, one that would effect Kakanorot in a large way. But it also held the chance of leaving him completely drained or dead for that matter.

"DEFUSION!" yelled Shadow as he powered up beyond his max like he was going to self detonate, but instead of keeping it in or letting it out, he channeled it into Kakanorot.

Kakanorot was roaring in pain and agony as he felt himself being torn apart form the inside out. He knew what was happening, the power of the Potara Earrings was being reversed; instead of bringing the two beings together they were forcing the two beings apart from one another. This was extremely dangerous and painful for both the user and the receiver. However after an hour of this it finally snapped Kakarot and Kakonorot apart from one another. However strangely there was a third form, it looked exactly like Kakarot except it felt friendlier.

"Well now, this was an unexpected side effect, Kakarot, Goku, and Kakonorot all having your own bodies. Unfortunately Kakarot, Goku, you two must be one or you will both die in a matter of days or less. As for you Kakonorot, see you in hell," said Shadow as he blasted Kakonorot into oblivion.

"What do you mean we have to be one?" demanded Kakarot angrily.

"Simple, you two are one in the same, when you hit your head he was born. But you came to rely on him and him you, especially during a fight. You tried to let Frieza go with a shattered pride, much better justice than just killing him. But when it came down to impossible situations you would help him out, oh and don't try and deny it. I can read your minds very easily," said Shadow.

"Fine, but I want control more often!" said Kakarot.

"You'll both have equal control, especially since you have to challenge Vegeta. You killed your own mate and took his after he was dead. He had laid claim to her and you broke that claim before he was dead," said Shadow.

"If Vegeta was dead then, even if I did break his so called claim, it became null and void! Bulma is ours and the harpy can rot in hell for all we care!" said Kakarot angrily.

"Um, Kakarot, what about Chichi's cooking?" asked Goku as their stomachs started growling.

"Fuse the two women together," said Shadow as he tossed a pair of Potara earrings to the two who fused back together. "This is your second chance, use it wisely and don't let your damn shadow fall upon my home or my descendant's that you know of or I will personally rip your throat out and kill you myself! Consider yourselves warned and lucky, I'm not normally this nice."

So Kakarot and Shadow appeared at the Planet of the Kai's where Chichi was granted her life back. Then Kakarot took her and found Bulma explaining how he wanted both of them, but could only have one of them. So they fused together to become Chicha, with everything they liked about Bulma and Chichi, and what they hated about the two as well, especially the Frying Pan of Doom.

Meanwhile Shadow had decided that he would stay on Earth for a while. His children Mizu and Kasumi would attend Orange Star High School with him, Lime, Mirai, and Videl. Seventeen could move into his home, seeing as how they were related through Kasumi. Broly and Eclipse had also moved in and Broly was learning to control his power and focus his mind. He and Eclipse had become mates and where that went was yet to be seen.

-

A/N: Well that's it for Chapter Six, it took a while, but I finally finished it. I blame school and relatives visiting for the delay. Along with a bad case of Writers Block for this story. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I've been having a lot of ideas lately and have been working on a lot of other stories as to try and get back to this one and finish the chapter. There is only one chapter left and that is the Epilogue. I don't have much of a poll this time around, but I'll give it my best.

Poll 1:

Should there be a sequel? Yes or No, explain.

What should it be called? Your choice.

What should I do for the Epilogue? Your choice.

Should I try a crossover version for a sequel or alternate version? Yes or No, explain.

-

This second poll is for the ideas I've had for other DBZ fic's and crossovers. I would like you tell me if I should attempt it or not.

Poll 2:

Hybrid Twin's – DBZ AU starting at Gohan's birth along with my own O/C. Yes or No, explain.

The Eternal Saiyan: Special Edition – Revised version of the first, w/ longer chapters, better storyline, etc. Yes or No, explain. (DBZ/SM Crossover)

The Lunar Saiyan – A DBZ/SM Crossover, w/Serena (Usagi) as the daughter of Vegeta. Yes or No, explain.

If you would like more details, e-mail me at and I'll give you the info.


	7. Epilogue: Dark Tide

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and may review before and after this last chapter is finished and posted. I am greatly honored by everyone who has taken the time to review and give me pointers. I would try and abide by the concerns, comments, and advice you have given to me to make this a better story. Now to the one who called Erica, I appreciate your advice and will try to limit my polls, depending on what they are on (i.e. pairings, etc.). I am currently in the market for co-authors for DBZ/SM Crossover stories and YYH/IY Crossover stories. Now at the end of this chapter will be one last poll. If you wish to know what will happen after the official end of Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan, read the author note and poll at the end of the chapter and find out, thank you again for your reviews and for all future reviews.

Shadow Kage

Epilogue: Dark Tide

One ½ Years after the Battle of Planet Nexus

Shadow, Lime, Mizu, Kasumi, Videl, and Mirai were all graduating from Orange Star High School with the best honors they could receive. It was known to everyone that Videl and Mirai were an item and that Shadow and Lime were an item. It had accidentally been found out that Kasumi was Shadow's daughter, through her mother going back in time, and that Mizu was Shadow's adopted daughter from a region where he was considered an adult. It was during this time the Shadow had nearly been expelled after putting half the Football team in the Emergency Room by attempting to rape his daughters after drugging them. However the charges had been dropped when Shadow had all their medical bills covered personally. They never again messed with anybody close to Shadow or anybody considered an ally of Shadow's.

Broly and Eclipse were mates and now parents of two twin daughters, Luna and Aisu. They were also expecting another child, a boy. Broly and learned to control his powers and had disciplined his mind so well that he no longer wished to kill Kakarot, though he still hated him with a passion.

Super Seventeen had moved in with Shadow to be near his niece Kasumi. He was currently the head of Security at Shadow Enterprises and personally over saw the executions of all personnel who violated the Galactic Laws. He trained to become stronger and to discover any hidden abilities his form held. One of which was to switch back and forth between his original form as just Seventeen and to his advanced form of Super Seventeen. He would visit his sister every now and then to see if she would admit her mistakes and repent, however every time she refused and believed what she had done was alright. Krillin who knew about her mistakes stayed with her and eventually saw things as she did and reminded her of her current life.

Piccolo had gone back to the lookout to teach Dende more of his role as Guardian of Earth. He had grown stronger, but he had gained something much more valuable than more power, he had gained much insight and wisdom about the universe. How people behaved and acted towards those who were recognized as heroes or heroine's were not necessarily evil or out to destroy the planet and every living thing on it. Or even to conquer it and rule it with an iron fist, no some just did things differently than what others were used to and ultimately it sometimes made all the difference in the universe. Whether the planet or planets would be destroyed and completely obliterated or whether they would merely be left alone for a period of time, if there was one thing Piccolo had learned, it was that a lot of beings were misunderstood, because of how they did things.

During the one and a half years since the battle on Planet Nexus, Videl and Mirai had joined the Police Force in Satan City and had brought crime to an all time low. The two had married while in Other World and they now had a beautiful daughter named, Sekkai, the Saiyan name for Lime, and a son named Kaen, the Saiyan name for Flame. Now they are graduating with the highest honors available to them through the High School, for their academics, their involvement with the community, and their involvement in helping rebuild the school after its foundation gave out.

(Gee, I wonder why? Hmm, Shadow versus Videl perhaps. Sekkai is really the Japanese name for Lime and Kaen is really the Japanese name for Flame.)

Kasumi had grown into a beautiful young woman and was currently courting another unknown survivor of Vegeta-sei named Taiyou, the Saiyan name for Solar. She was madly in love with him and he returned her feelings, but has yet to meet her father.

(Uh-oh! Can anyone say barbequed Saiyan? Taiyou is really the Japanese name for Solar.)

Mizu and Dendou have married and are expecting twins. Mizu had begged her father to allow Dendou to come to Earth, so Shadow of course obliged his daughter, just to see her happy. Though she isn't a Saiyan by birth, she is considered a Saiyan for her aggressive nature towards others rude to her or her mate, or her future children. She was also incredibly strong and powerful, not anywhere near her father and her sister. Mizu had made a discovery that could change the Saiyan history forever, apparently Saiyan's and Venusian's were once allies and had mated, but when the war against the original Tuffle's (Bebi's ancestor's) had come, the Venusian's turned against the Saiyan's and had banished them to South, West, and East Galaxies. It was in these galaxies that their reputation for being a blood thirsty barbaric race and been born. It also turned out the Dendou and Mizu were Saiyan names for Water and Lightning.

(Mizu and Dendou are really Japanese names for Water and Lightning.)

Shadow and Lime themselves had officially (Earth/Human Style) married after the battle on Planet Nexus. Shadow still ran Shadow Enterprises and had run Satan Inc. into the ground where it was barely surviving (unintentionally). Because of which Shadow purchased the company from Hercule himself and let every worker keep their jobs, but had moved a quarter of them into building and designing machines that would speed up production, but not enough to make them loose their jobs. Especially since the same ones that were to build theses machines were to monitor them for errors or bugs. Lime had become the VP (Vice President) of Shadow Enterprises and dealt with how to keep ahead of Capsule Corps whose temporary alliance with them had been severed. She and Shadow were expecting twins; they were already the parents of their son Kumori, which was ironically a Saiyan name for Shadow.

(Kumori is really a Japanese name for Shadow.)

Vegeta had moved into Shadow's home and had designed and developed a Gravity Room that could go up to two thousand times Earth's normal gravity before it automatically shut down or it went into an overload and exploded. He had discovered that his home world Vegeta-sei was back where it originally should be. He had informed Shadow, who had informed the Supreme Kai, who told them that, every single Saiyan, even Nappa and Raditz were alive. Nappa and Raditz were mistakes with the paperwork at King Enma's and the ogres were being punished for it (pay cut). Vegeta was hopeful that his childhood, at least the bits of it that were on Vegeta-sei, crush was also alive, for he longed to see her again. If his planet hadn't been destroyed, his people never wiped out, and if he had never kidnapped by Frieza he would have eventually mated with her, if she hadn't found a mate yet and if she was willing.

Kakarot, Goten, had moved to Capsule Corps with Chicha, where they had never been happier. Goten was now a big brother to his little sister and brother (twins) Naito and Enkou. The Saiyan names for Night and Flame. They were all quite happy and never bothered Shadow or Vegeta, or anyone else, except their friends who were always happy to see them.

(Naito and Enkou are really Japanese names for Night and Flame.)

Trunks lived with his father at Shadow Enterprises Headquarters, where he was quite happy, though he was never able to get below the ground floor. Especially thanks to Shadow's advanced technology that monitored the entire building, twenty-four hours a day, everyday all week long. So after a while he gave up and that was when he met Jemu, her name meaning gem, which to him was beautiful. He didn't know it then or truly understand, but she would change his life forever, especially since she was Saiyan, which only made the attraction that much better to him.

(Jemu is really a Japanese name for Gem.)

Turles had left Earth to explore the galaxies to try and see if he could find more of his people and so he could have an adventure and not have to worry about his family. He despised his twin brother more than anyone realized, except maybe Broly and Shadow. But in his travels he had met a female Saiyan named Mitsuki. They had started to travel together and eventually became mates. Now they are on their way back to Earth and are expecting a child of their own.

(Mitsuki is really a Japanese name for Three Months.)

They were all living the lives they wanted to live and were quite happy. Now they prepare for a trip to the restored Saiyan home world, Vegeta-sei. Once there they shall help to rebuild the once great Empire that had once held many allies, until they turned on the Saiyan's. However this wasn't a quest for vengeance or to overthrow the current hierarchy on Vegeta-sei, it is a chance for the Saiyan race to start over again, to start anew.

-

Shadow had decided that he would leave Seventeen in charge while he was away. He still remembered Seventeen trying to refuse the gift, but he had been able to persuade him into accepting it. Lime, Kasumi, Mizu, Dendou, Vegeta, Trunks, Mirai, Videl, Broly, Eclipse, Sekkai, Kaen, Kumori, Luna, Aisu, and he were all going to Vegeta-sei to become registered in the Saiyan Empire. They were going to report that Kakarot and his offspring that live with him were not to be moved above third class unless they proved themselves.

Three Days Later

When they arrived at Vegeta-sei they were greeted by the Saiyan Military. They had their weapons aimed at them and their ki blasts ready to be released, so they let Vegeta out first. Vegeta was to make them all jump and worry about their own safety for threatening him.

_"Identify yourselves or face the consequences!"_ yelled one of the Saiyan's in Saiyago.

_"I am Prince Vegeta!"_ roared Vegeta angrily at being told to identify himself or else.

_"PRINCE VEGETA!"_ yelled the soldier and backed away calling for assistance.

_"WHAT IS IT! YOU ARE AN ELITE AND YOU NEED HELP?"_ came the reply.

_"SIRE, IT'S PRINCE VEGETA!"_ replied the soldier.

_"WHAT!"_ came the reply.

In a matter of minutes King Vegeta had arrived and saw that it was indeed his son, Prince Vegeta.

_"Vegeta!"_ said King Vegeta.

_"WHAT?" _snapped Vegeta angrily.

_"You dare speak to e mint that tone?"_ said King Vegeta.

_"I dare!"_ replied Vegeta as the two stared each other down and then clasped hands. _"It's good to be home!"_

_"Indeed, where have you been? We have been rebuilding our civilization for about a decade now,"_ said King Vegeta.

"VEGETA!" snapped Shadow impatiently.

King Vegeta looked at Shadow angrily for interrupting the King and Prince of Saiyan's.

_"You dare interrupt me! The King of the Saiyan's?"_ demanded King Vegeta angrily.

_"Oh, I dare! I also dare that if you don't get out of my face, you will find yourself dead again!"_ said Shadow as King Vegeta laughed and extended his hand.

_"He has guts!"_ said King Vegeta. _"Who exactly are you?"_

_"I have gone by many names, but my most recent name is Shadow Moon of the Moon Clan,"_ replied Shadow.

_"Ah, a member of the Moon Clan, then you must have been exiled by a follower of Lynok,"_ said King Vegeta.

_"Indeed, I am Lynok's Great-Great-Great Grandson. My father is a third class idiot named Kakarot of the Son Clan; he goes by the human name Goku. We are here to be registered in the Saiyan Empire and help restore it to its former glory before your time King Vegeta,"_ said Shadow.

_"I see then welcome"_ said King Vegeta.

-

Over the next few days the trials had started, they would test their physical strength, body fat percentage, power level, knowledge, skills, and for the females their fertility. During this time Kasumi had introduced Taiyou to Shadow who had giving his blessings, but with a warning that if he didn't anything stupid that she didn't want him to, he would make sure he regretted it. Each of their physical strengths, except for the babies, was measured and proved to be quite impressive. Their body fat percentage was quite low and almost non-existent, then came measuring their power levels. They were to power up to their maximum or they would be branded outcasts and exiles from Vegeta-sei. So Shadow volunteered to go last, and had his equipment used, the results were as follows:

Broly: 500,000,000 - Eclipse: 550,000,000 - Trunks: 10,000,000 - Dendou: 100,000

Mizu: 500,000 - Mirai: 900,000,000 - Videl: 600,000,000 - Lime: 500,000,000

Kasumi: 1,000,000,000 - Vegeta: 1,000,000,000 - Shadow: 750,000,000,000

The babies would be tested when they were older, so they were listed under the Rogue Class which was reserved for the untested. Their knowledge of the Saiyan culture, race, and history was astounding and impressive, so much that they wished to see their skills. Shadow was the best out of all of them, having all, but the pregnant females, attack him. He was able to defend himself from all around and was also able to beat all his opponents with ease.

_"Impressive, while you were showing us how good your skills were, your mates have tested into the highest class of fertility. They will be able to have many strong and healthy children in the future. Now I need each of your names,"_ said the director.

_"Shadow Moon of the Moon Clan,"_ replied Shadow.

_"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyago Clan,"_ said Vegeta.

_"Lime Chun-Moon of the Chun and Moon Clans,"_ said Lime.

_"Prince Trunks of the Saiyago Clan,"_ said Trunks.

_"Mizu of the Moon Clan,"_ said Mizu.

_"You are registered as Venusian,"_ said the director suspicious.

_"She is my adopted daughter and is an out cast of the Venusian race,"_ said Shadow. _"This is her mate, a Venusian/Martian Hybrid."_

_"Very well sir,"_ said the director inputting their data.

_"Videl Satan-Saiyago of the Satan and Saiyago Clan,"_ said Videl.

_"Prince Mirai of the Saiyago Clan,"_ said Mirai.

_"Kasumi Moon of the Moon Clan,"_ said Kasumi.

_"This little one is Kumori Moon of the Mon Clan,"_ said Shadow as he held his son in his arms.

_"These two are of the Lunar Clan, Aisu and Luna,"_ said Broly holding his children in his arms.

_"And you are?"_ asked the director.

_"Broly the exiled,"_ replied Broly just as King Vegeta walked in.

_"You were exiled? Then why are you here?"_ demanded King Vegeta.

_"I am with my mate and my children!"_ snapped Broly.

_"Very well, register him under the Lunar Clan,"_ said King Vegeta.

_"Eclipse of the Lunar Clan,"_ said Eclipse causing King Vegeta to look her way.

_"You are the original Legendary Super Saiyan? Or are you named after her?"_ asked King Vegeta.

_"Look at your murals, you will see I am the original,"_ said Eclipse.

_"These two are Sekkai and Kaen of the Saiyago Clan,"_ said Videl glaring at the director.

_"My grandchildren?"_ asked King Vegeta.

_"No, they are your great-grandchildren. My mate is your grandson from another timeline,"_ said Videl as King Vegeta sized up Mirai and noticed the loss in his eyes.

_"In my timeline, my father is dead, along with my mother. You are dead, everyone is dead, except me,"_ said Mirai as King Vegeta moved on.

_"You are all officially registered in the Saiyan Empire! All members of the Moon, Saiyago, and Lunar Clan are of the Elite Vagabond Class. They can do as they wish, but report directly to me!"_ said King Vegeta.

­-

That night there were festivity's in honor of the new Warriors that were anointed Elite Vagabond Class Saiyan's. Even Mizu and Dendou were given the honor of the rank and they swore to always be allies of the Saiyan Empire. The festivities carried on through the night, but Vegeta was still getting over his former mates betrayal, it had hurt him deeply.

Walking through the fields where he had as a child, before Frieza came, he was always happy here. It was right before his mother had died from Lynak, the son of Lynok, attacking her, raping her, and leaving her to die in her own blood. This is where he had been when he first her, the one whom he had grown to love even still being a child. He was not sure whether she felt the same way, but they had become great friends. Before he had left Earth, he had cut his hair short.

_"Are you lost sir?"_ asked a feminine voice from behind.

_"No, I am fine,"_ said Vegeta.

_"You don't sound fine, are you sure you are alright? I can help if you like, I am a healer,"_ said the voice again.

_"I am fine, merely remembering my past, before the lizard came and made my life hell,"_ said Vegeta.

_"The lizard?"_ asked the voice confused.

_"Frieza,"_ replied Vegeta spitting the name out.

_"Oh, that lizard, the one that looked and sounded like a female, but said it was a male,"_ said the voice chuckling.

_"Yes, that one, he made my life miserable, he imprisoned me, made me is slave to an extent,"_ said Vegeta. _"For many years I was one of five known Saiyan's alive and I was the strongest too."_

_"But deep down that didn't help, you put up barriers around yourself, shields,"_ said the voice closer that time.

_"Yes, I had found a potential way to beat Frieza. I could become immortal and train until I became a Super Saiyan,"_ said Vegeta.

_"But it didn't go that way did it,"_ said the voice right behind him.

_"No, Kakarot, a third class buffoon had become a Super Saiyan and fought and defeated Frieza," _said Vegeta. _"Then my son from another timeline in the future arrived and slew the cybernetic enhanced Frieza as a Super Saiyan."_

_"You were angry, you were sad, you felt like you had to push yourself more to achieve your goal,"_ said the voice.

_"Yes, I had finally done it, but then the buffoons son ascended to the next level of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Two,"_ said Vegeta. _"I eventually achieved it and pushed myself further towards the next level. During the way to level two I had achieved the Ultra Saiyan and Ultra Saiyan Two transformations. More muscle and power, but I was slower."_

_"You did achieve the third level though, correct?"_ asked the voice curiously.

_"Yes I achieved it, but so had the buffoon's son, who had proven himself a true Saiyan by fighting his father and receiving the scar of exilement, yet he continued to fight against him in his own way. He would not submit to his ways or his mother's ways. He achieved a power greater than mine, he became a Super Saiyan Four, a Mystic Saiyan, and then he merged the two into one to form the Mystic Super Saiyan Four Level. However then he ascended yet again, not to Super Saiyan Five, but to the legendary and mythical level of Shadow Saiyan,"_ said Vegeta.

_"You are proud of him though, he has treated you as an equal and a superior. Tell me why not leave the planet and let your rage out? Why come here and attempt to conquer and contain it?"_ asked the voice.

_"My mother was killed here and it was also in this same area that I met a girl. She was unlike any other Saiyan, she treated me as an equal, she knew who I was, I was of the Royal Bloodline, I was a Royal Saiyan. Yet she never feared me, she was always there when I needed her. I fell in love with her, but then Vegeta-sei was destroyed and m heart shattered. Eventually I fell in love again, only to have my heart shattered at her betrayal, she had shattered my honor. She slept with Kakarot while she was mated to me, even bonded! I have never been so alone in my life… damn him, damn Kakarot, damn Frieza! They ruined my life, every time I found happiness it was taken from me! In one form or another! All I want is someone who will be my mate, not because of my blood line or power, but because of who I am on the inside!"_ cried Vegeta as she smashed his fist into the ground and started to cry. _"Why! Why must I be tortured like this? Why must everything I love, everything I hold dear to me be taken from me? In one way or another!"_

_"Shh, it's alright Vegeta, I'm here for you,"_ said the voice soothingly.

_"Rui?"_ asked Vegeta.

_"Yes it's me, Vegeta, my love,"_ said Rui as they embraced and Vegeta cried, not tears of anger or sorrow, but tears of joy and happiness. He felt whole in her arms, he had finally found his one true love. For the first time in many, many years he truly felt he had finally found the one he was looking for to fill the empty spot in his fragile heart.

When they arrived back at the festivities, his father was happy to see Vegeta happy. Not happy as in proud, but happy as in he was in love and had found the one he loved. Shadow was also happy for Vegeta, perhaps now Vegeta would learn that not everything was about power and getting stronger for the next enemy to show up. True one could train to become stronger, but one also had to enjoy the pleasures of life, before you either can't enjoy them anymore because you can't feel anything or they're all gone. He had learned that lesson the hard way and has almost hardened his heart to the universe, but the urge to return to Earth and proven beneficial, not only had he found his love and had a child with her, but he had discovered that out of something rotten could grow something quite beautiful and strong.

­­-

Time goes by quickly and if your not careful you may find yourself alone or unable to enjoy the pleasures of life. Shadow and Vegeta had learned this hard way, but now they are happy. They have a home, a family that loves them, and they love their family. Now is a time of peace for them, a time for them to have fun and enjoy life. But like all things in the universe, nothing lasts forever. A dark sinister force has its sights on Earth and Vegeta-sei. It threatens to shatter the fragile peace and happiness that have been so hard to obtain. Great effort and work had been put out to make sure that they would have time to enjoy their lives. Who is this dark sinister force? Where does it hail from? What does it want with Earth and Vegeta-sei? Only time will tell us the answers to these questions and more, whether it is merely a force that wishes to align itself with Earth and Vegeta-sei or whether it is a new threat bent on destroying the two worlds.

­­-

A/N: Well that's it, the final chapter of Dark Tide: Shadow Saiyan. I would like to personally thank everyone for their reviews, comments, questions, and help in making this story a hit. I know many of you grew impatient with me for taking so long on the updates and I apologize. Now here is the last poll:

Should I make a sequel? Yes or No, explain.

If so, what should the sequel be called? Your choice.

Did you like the ending? Yes or No, please explain.

Again everyone thank you for your reviews and help.

Shadow Kage


End file.
